Blood on the Field
by C. C. McKenna
Summary: This is the first part of a series. Prue, Piper and Phoebe just found out that they have a normal, powerless sister. Alexia Bennett. Lexie hates magic. She's finally out of the Juvenile.
1. Default Chapter

C.C. McKenna

BLOOD ON THE FIELD  
  
Chapter one

The Comeback

_"Ladies and gentlemen, both teams have played the two official 45-minute periods. And finished tied up at 3 goals per team. As you can see, right now we are about to find out which team will hold the West Coast Conference Soccer League Championship Title; The Dons from the University of San Francisco or the Waves from Pepperdine. Each team has a chance to kick five penalties. Pepperdine has kicked 5 times but missed one penalty kick, so that gives them a total of 7 goals. USF has kicked only four times; also has 7 goals, but The Dons are now ready to kick their last penalty shot. Phoebe Halliwell is preparing herself to kick. If USF scores, they will automatically win; if she misses, we will have to enjoy another round of 5 kickers per each team. Here she comes ladies and gentlemen; Phoebe Halliwell takes a few steps back and stares at the goalkeeper; the goalie yells a few nasty words at her but she nods without taking her eyes away from the nervous keeper's gaze. Phoebe Halliwell takes a couple of extra steps back and shoots. She scores! Ladies and gentlemen, the ball is inside the goal! Goal!.........GOAL...GOOOOAAAAL!!! U.S.F. wins!! USF WINS!"  
_  
Suddenly, Phoebe Halliwell was surrounded by all of her teammates, some danced, some screamed and some of them raised Phoebe on their shoulders. Phoebe couldn't help to stare at the crying girl who was kneeling on the green grass; she was covering her face with both hands while the ball slowly bounced inside the goal line. She felt sorry for that girl, but she was happy for her team. She shook her head and went back to the celebration. Piper and Prue roared and shouted joyfully from the stands; they were extremely proud of their sister. Piper raised her hand up high and Prue gave her a "high five slap" Both sisters smiled widely, enjoying her sister's moment of glory.  
  
The celebration continued while the father of the crying goalie slowly approached his daughter and hugged her understandingly, at least that's what everybody thought; After a few seconds he wiped away a few tears from his daughter's face and slowly turned around to see the happy winning team. He released his sobbing daughter and walked slowly towards the cheery girls, pulled out a gun, and started shooting unemotionally to the joyful girls. Suddenly the soccer field was turned into a living nightmare; a few girls fell on the lawn, their white uniform tainted red, while a few others ran for their precious lives. Screams and fear were heard and sensed in the air. Everybody ran without knowing where to hide, they just bumped into each other's alarmed, frightened faces; And pushed themselves through the overcrowded halls. They were terrified.  
  
Prue and Piper held each other's eyes for a second and quickly jumped inside the field. They ran fretfully to the mad fanatical father and lunged themselves on his chest, knocking the gun away from his hand without using any kind of power. The man fell hard on his back and Prue quickly moved the gun away from him with her telekinetic eyes; she quickly turned around to look him and kicked him harshly on the jaw; sending him immediately into a heavy slumber. "Where's Phoebe?" Prue shouted to the air while she hastily searched around for her baby sister. "PHOEBE!" she kept searching; suddenly her world started spinning around when she saw Piper kneeling down beside the limp body of the youngest Halliwell. Her head completely covered with blood; her white uniform soaked in the precious red-hot liquid of her baby sister. Prue stumbled and fell on her knees.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe kicked away her bed sheets and stumbled out of bed. She fell on her knees, completely unaware of her surroundings. She grabbed her bed and pushed herself up. A few tears started trickling down her cheeks but she wiped them dry with the back of her hand, hardly paying any attention to them. "Not again" She slammed her hand on the bed. "When are these stupid nightmares going to stop?" She carefully walked to the door and headed for the bathroom. She didn't turn on the lights; there was no need for that anyway, her eyes were still empty. She carefully entered the bathroom and silently turned on the faucet. The room was quiet; not a sound could be heard, except for the sound of the running water. She bent her head and put a little pressure on the bridge of her nose, just between her eyebrows. She closed her eyes tightly, splashed some cold water on her sweaty hot face, and relaxed for a minute before she cautiously returned to bed. "Oh God, I can't believe it; It's been more than 8 months, EIGHT MONTHS! Since that stupid incident and here I am, still having these dumb nightmares as if I were a 5 year old kid" She slowly leaned back on her pillows and rubbed her empty, void eyes. She released the air of her chest and stared blankly at the ceiling. "I'm just glad Piper and Prue didn't hear my scream, or I would have been feeling guilty all day tomorrow if they had decided to stay beside my bed tonight, monitoring and watching over my dream." She shook her head and shut her eyes, trying very hard to go back to sleep.  
  
-o-  
  
"Come on Phoebe, I promise it'll be ok" Prue grabbed her purse, tossed it over her shoulder and waited impatiently for an answer. Staring at her baby sister, she tapped her foot on the floor and glanced at her wristwatch. "Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't know Prue" Phoebe slowly got up from the sofa and stared blankly at the wall. "I'm very nervous"  
  
"But you'll be among friends, and...And...you can always stay home tomorrow if you still can't...I mean, if,..If you...."  
  
"If I still can't see...say it" She smiled weakly. "You've been asking me to take this one day at a time, and that maybe tomorrow my sight will be back" She shook her head and sighed. "But we know this is not going to happen"  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
"What? She turned to where she thought her sister would be but spoke to an empty space. "I know" - "You know" - "We all know that I'm right; It's been more than eight months Prue! What do you want me to think? I'm staying blind forever! I won't get my sight back, not now, not ever!" She kept yelling to an empty spot.  
  
Prue silently approached her baby sister and stood in front of her. "No missy, you are wrong; you are getting your sight back, just wait and see"  
  
"Yeah, wait and see, wait and see; I wish I could! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, ..... I mean, ,,,,,,, oh, forget it!"  
  
Prue lowered her head and quickly raised it back to meet her sister's sad eyes, and to try to fix up her own thoughtless words. "Phoebe, honey, I didn't mean to upset you; what I really wanted to say is,...is that.."  
  
"I know," Phoebe sighed deeply. "Believe me, I really know Prue" She tightened her lips and nodded. "And maybe you're right; it's been quite a while since I lost my sight, and frankly I don't think I'm ever going to get it back" She smiled again but this time a little bit of resignation was finally displayed upon her face.  
  
"Phoebe; I didn't, ...You...."  
  
"Let me finish Prue" Phoebe cut her sister's words off. And please, let's be a little bit more realistic about this, shall we?" She forced a small weak smile. "I know how you want me to act; You want me to be optimistic; and to tell you the truth, I think you are right,.... but I can't; This is just beyond me; I can't control my feelings, I wish I could, but I can't" She took a deep breath before bending down her head. "But I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself; So, once again you are right Prue, I think it's time for me to move forward; I might as well grab the bull by the horns, right?" She raised her head and walked slowly towards her sister; stretching out her hand to get a hold of her. "Can you hand me my folding cane please?" She sighed before releasing her last words. "I'm going to school!"  
  
"What?! Prue was shocked with her sister's little speech.  
  
"Don't make me think twice about it!" Phoebe warned her.  
  
Prue was ready to give Phoebe a lecture about hope and courage but Piper entered the room and motioned her hand to hush her. Prue nodded and sat on the sofa for a while to allow Piper to speak freely to their baby sister.  
  
"Here" Piper unfolded the stick and placed it on her baby sister's hand. "Are you sure you are ready for this sweetie?" Piper folded her arm, grabbed Phoebe's, and gently placed it underneath hers.  
  
"No, I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to accept my blindness; but I'm willing to give it a try" She smiled nervously and scratched her temple. "Come on, walk me to Prue's car before I change my mind"  
  
Piper shrugged as she glimpsed at Prue; A little mixture of surprise and concern revealed within her eyes. Prue smiled triumphantly; she was proud of her younger sister; very proud indeed.  
  
-o-  
  
"I said no Prue! , please... I can perfectly go by myself" Phoebe opened the car's door, put on her sunglasses, and skillfully unfolded the cane with one single stroke.  
  
"But !..." Prue's apprehensive mode was quickly turned on.  
  
"Stay!" Phoebe threatened her big sister with the stick. "If you move, I'll smack it on your head; and I'm not kidding Prue Halliwell!"  
  
"Prue smiled; she wanted to insist, but the determination in her sister's voice was very convincing. After a short moment she decided that it was best for her to keep her mouth shut; so she smiled again and bit her lower lip to avoid any kind of argument "Ok,..ok, I'll stay, but be careful honey....just be careful"  
  
"I will, don't worry" Phoebe got off the car and was barely able to get the door closed, so she pushed it again with her butt. Prue smiled and shook her head, acknowledging the distinctive technique of her sister. Phoebe started walking slowly, being extra careful because she knew her big sister was staring at her like a hawk. Prue waited patiently for Phoebe to get inside the building and as soon as she saw her disappear from her sight range, she stepped on the gas pedal and drove her shiny black convertible, a beautiful Miata, away from campus.  
  
Tbc 


	2. Chapter Two Embarrassing Moment

C.C. McKenna 

Chapter two Embarrassing Moment

Phoebe entered the building and suddenly all voices started weakening until they were completely hushed; Hundreds of query unblinking eyes immediately fell upon her.

"Phoebe!" Karen spotted her best friend across the hall and swiftly ran to her.

"Karen?" Phoebe spoke unsurely, ceasing her measured walk immediately on the spot.

"Yeah, it's me sweetie; I'm so glad you've finally decided to come back" Karen happily approached and embraced her friend with so much love making Phoebe release a couple of joyful tears that easily trickled slowly under her black specs.

"What?! Don't say you're going frail on me now? She grabbed Phoebe's shoulders and held her at arms length. "Are you?"

"Don't be silly!" Phoebe slapped her arm playfully. "My eyes are a little bit weak, that's all" She lied; wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I bet they are!" Karen smiled pulling Phoebe back against her chest, tighter this time.

"Hey!. .Need some breathing space in here!" Phoebe joked.

"Sorry" Karen finally released her friend and grabbed her arm to guide her to the cafeteria. "Have you had any lunch yet?

"I just had some coffee this morning with my sisters"

"Well, lets have something to eat then, I'm starved"

Every single student inside the cafeteria happily welcomed one of the most popular girls in campus. Phoebe was thrilled.

"Here you go" Karen smiled when she placed two hot spaghetti plates on the table and gently grabbed Phoebe's hand to help her locate it. "It's hot Phoebs, careful; I brought you a coke cause they were out of Root beer"

"Thanks Karen" Phoebe smiled, slightly lowering her head to ease her discomfiture. "Coke is fine"

Karen unconsciously stared at her friend and felt sorry for her; she didn't want to feel that way, but Phoebe's vulnerability was evident and it hurt so much to see her like that. "Don't mention it" She pulled out a chair and sadly sat in front of her.

"So...tell me, what's been going on in here lately" Phoebe asked trying to sound cheery.

"Well, most of it the same, except for... uhm, except for" Karen cleared her throat and sipped her coke; thinking about the best possible way to talk to her friend without hurting her feelings.

"Except for what?" Phoebe smiled to an empty space.

"Well, there's this new student....uhm..., she's from Great Britain" She took a sip from her soda. "And she's a freshman, and... and..."

"And what Karen?" Phoebe turned to her friend, looking a little too anxious. Stop going around the bushes, come on, spit it out!"

"Well" She coughed. "She has taken your place in the team." She finally spoke and cleared her throat again. She didn't wait for Phoebe's retort and naively tried to change the subject. "So how have you been feeling lately? She tasted her coke again.

"She has taken what?" Phoebe quickly got on her feet, unwillingly pushing the table away and flipping over the drinks and the hot plates.

Karen also sprung up but she wasn't able to hold the plates on their places. "Oops, did you burn yourself Phoebe?" She quickly grabbed her friend's hands and checked them for injuries.

Phoebe nervously shook her head. "No, I'm ok I guess." She answered quietly. "I'm sorry" She whispered almost to herself; her face suddenly blushed as she tried to fix the mess she knew she'd done.

"Wait, let me do it; and don't worry" Karen placed Phoebe's hands between hers. "Coach Roberts said that it was just going to be momentarily; that you were going to have your place back as soon as you were back in the team"

"Sure, she did; but that may never happen" Phoebe slowly returned to her seat. Her words filled with sorrow.

"Come on Phoebe, you'll get your sight back" Karen whispered, trying to get rid of the staring eyes drawn on them by Phoebe's sudden burst out.

"Yeah" Phoebe barely spoke and nodded weakly. "But why am I not so sure about that"

A few tables away from them, Alexia, a young girl, with shoulder's length light brown hair and dark green eyes, was also having lunch, she was alone, like she had been every single day since she arrived at the University of San Francisco; completely unaware of Phoebe's presence and Karen's gaze. Her green eyes perfectly matched the sleeveless top she was wearing; dark blue jeans rightly fit her gorgeous shaped body beautifully. She finished her meal and carefully picked up a couple of used napkins, an empty can of Dr. Pepper and a couple of unopened saltine crackers; she placed them on top of her tray and walked slowly to the trashcan near Phoebe's table. Several eyes stared at her without any shame, and followed every single move she made. She was beautiful and gorgeous to the eyes of each and every guy in school. They all silently loved her, except for the girls, which by the way hated her for being so dashingly appealing.

Leslie Parker, the captain of the cheerleaders was sitting among friends; the kind of friends that normal people wouldn't even think about having. Leslie saw Alexia walking confidently but silently, the way she always did; She deliberately stretched out her foot to make Alexia fall heavily on top of Phoebe Halliwell; dropping the tray and all its belongings on top of the unsighted girl's head. Everybody in the cafeteria laughed loudly at the sloppy comical scene, watching amused the way Karen hastily got up and started cleaning her friend's clothing with her hand; while several French fries, dipped in hot mustard, slid slowly down Phoebe's hair.

"I am dreadfully sorry" the embarrassed girl quickly stood up from Phoebe's lap and started cleaning Phoebe as well. "It was not my intention to cause you any harm" She insisted.

"It's ok, I've got her" Karen swatted Alexia's hand and turned to Phoebe. "Are you ok sweetie?" Karen's concern was obvious. She carefully grabbed a French fry with two fingers and pulled it away from Phoebe's nose.

"Oh sshhhi.. I'm just great" She shook her head and slowly wiped her face.

"I am sorry; really I am, it was not my fault" Alexia's voice started trembling as she tried again to help Karen with the cleaning. The laughter in the cafeteria was now getting out of control, and the eyes of every single person in the room were aimed to the three stooges.

"I said I've got her" Karen's annoyance was now more evident than before.

"Enough you two! Just leave me alone, please" Phoebe tilted her face to locate the girl's voice. She had easily identified the girl's British accent and instantly knew who she was. "I've think you've done enough" She spoke aiming her black specs to an empty space between Karen and Alexia.

Alexia was taken aback by Phoebe's noticeable blindness and remained shortly astonished, speechless staring at her. "But I want to help" She insisted after recovering her speech, still staring at Phoebe's messed up clothes.

"I said leave me ALONE!!" Phoebe raised her voice, speaking through clamped teeth.

"Fine, I am sorry; I was just trying to help, and sorry again,...I did not know you were blind" Alexia grabbed her backpack from the floor and ran away in a hurry, trying not to listen to the loud laughter behind her.

"Excuse me? What's being blind got to do with all this?" Phoebe asked not too happy about Alexia's remark and eagerly waited for an answer. "So" She tapped her cane on the floor. "What if I'm blind?" She insisted.

"Uhm... Phoebe...she's gone sweetie" Karen whispered, holding back a smile.

"Oh, ok, all right; it's all right" Phoebe clumsily searched the table for a napkin and started wiping her face. "Who was she anyway?" She asked innocently, even though she knew very well who that girl was. "Do I know her?" She squinted when a drop of ketchup mixed with spicy mustard trickled down into her eye.

"That was Alexia, the girl I was telling you about; she's the new striker of our team" Karen wrinkled her nose when she saw Phoebe's eye slowly being invaded by a menacing drop of hot mustard.

"But she sounded like a kid, for God's sake!" Phoebe was surprised and uncomfortably trying to get rid of the stingy feeling in her eye.

"Only because she is" Karen giggled. "I guess she's 18 or 19 I'm not sure; she's a freshman" She leaned closer to Phoebe and grabbed another French fry from her shoulder. "Do you want to go to the rest room to freshen up?" she asked quietly.

"Uhm.. Yeah, that would be nice" Phoebe answered as her mind traveled along with Alexia; Her stingy eyes aiming to an empty spot in the room.

Tbc


	3. Chapter Three Disenchanted

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Three Disenchanted.  
  
"It wasn't her fault... you know" Karen spoke quietly while she finished Phoebe's clean-up. "Leslie deliberately made her fall"  
  
Phoebe shook her head and sighed. "Leslie's never gonna change" She whispered, still thinking about the unpleasant incident. "But I bet it was funny though" Phoebe smirked.  
  
"Phoebe! How can you say that?" Karen playfully slapped Phoebe on her forearm. "Leslie's been a real bitch to her since she got here"  
  
"When exactly did she get here?" Phoebe unfolded the silver stick and searched for the door  
  
Karen followed Phoebe closely, holding her by the elbow. "I guess she arrived here a month or two before your accident, but she tried up for the team just three months ago"  
  
"And why didn't we...or I, notice her back then? And why is everybody being so nasty to her?" Phoebe stopped for a moment and tried to listen carefully to every single sound outside the rest rooms, just to figure out where was she supposed to go; but music, laughter, voices and all kind of different noises kept coming from all over the place and made it difficult for her to concentrate. "Ok, I need some help here, I'm a little lost" She smiled while standing still.  
  
Karen, who had been patiently waiting for Phoebe to decide on her own which way to go; because she wanted to let her friend do things by herself and not to make her feel useless, softly grabbed Phoebe's hand and squeezed it. "This way" she pulled Phoebe's arm and gently turned her by the shoulders.  
  
"Thanks" Phoebe continued walking; sliding the cane from side to side on the floor.  
  
Alexia watched them closely from a short distance; She was sitting alone, trying hard to concentrate in her studies, but with no avail; she was a little hurt by the way the sightless girl had treated her, nevertheless, she felt sorry for Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
"I don't know why most of the girls in school don't like her" Karen placed an arm around Phoebe's shoulder and walked beside her. "Maybe it's the fact that Leslie doesn't like her because she feels threatened by Alexia's good looks; or the fact that she is from England, or maybe even because she took your place in the team" Karen shrugged her shoulders while they walked slowly by Alexia's side. Karen looked into the lonely girl's eyes for a moment and smiled nervously at her. Alexia didn't return the smile.  
  
"Or maybe it's because she's a real bitch!" Phoebe commented; not realizing what was going on between her friend and the British girl. "I mean....there's got to be a reason, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I don't think that's the reason Phoebe; she seems ok; I know for a fact that Leslie's boyfriend, Josh, has been harassing her, upsetting her, but she just keeps rejecting him"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know about that" Phoebe said without any remorse. "I don't really know the girl, so I wouldn't know what to think"  
  
"Besides, Josh is a real jerk" Karen stated. "He's always trying to cheat on Leslie; so I believe her" Karen spoke her mind and shrugged. "What classes do you have? Where do you want me to take you?"  
  
"Can't remember; will you please look inside my locker? The schedule is taped inside somewhere on the door"  
  
"Sure, come on"  
  
-o-o- o-o-o-o-  
  
"Piper, we're home!" Prue closed the door and guided Phoebe into the living room. "Need anything baby?" Prue tossed her black leather purse on the foyer's table and dropped the keys on the ashtray.  
  
"No, I'm fine" Phoebe sighed. "Where's Piper?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll go find her; you sure you don't want a drink or something?"  
  
"Well, ok, I'll have some orange juice"  
  
"Hey you two!; how did it go?" Piper came out of the kitchen. "Sorry, I was on the phone; it was Karen"  
  
"Oh really? What did she say?" Phoebe folded her cane and rested her feet on the sofa.  
  
"She wanted to know how did your appointment with the doctor go" Piper leaned on the sofa and bent down to kiss her sister's head.  
  
Phoebe's bright face suddenly turned gloomy. "The same as always" She sighed. "But we all knew that, didn't we?"  
  
Piper shook her head and silently turned to Prue for an answer.  
  
Prue's eyes connected with Piper's and sighed. "He said that everything was physically ok; he even suggested her to go and see a friend of his; a Psychoanalyst, to be more precise; uhmmm, he thinks that she must still be holding something deep inside her mind that's unconsciously blocking her sight." Prue shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to think anymore"  
  
"But what else did he say? Did he check her eyes thoroughly? Piper threw both hands to the air. "Did he?!?!"  
  
"Hello, I'm not gone you know; I'm still in the room" Phoebe snapped sarcastically. "And F.Y.I., I won't go to see a shrink, I so don't need one!"  
  
"It's ok sweetie" Piper held Phoebe's hand and gently squeezed it to calm her down.  
  
"She's right Prue, she doesn't need a shrink; maybe if we take her to another doctor?"  
  
"Piper, this is the fourth doctor we've seen; and all of them have suggested the same thing" She pulled her hair back and kept her hand on her head for a few seconds. "Her blindness is, is not caused by a physical disorder,.........it's psychological!"  
  
"Stop it you two; remember me?; The invisible sister?; I'm fine, I'm really getting used to this blind deal"  
  
"Are you out of your mind Phoebe?" Piper held her by the shoulders. "You can't be serious" She sat on the floor and rubbed her sister's knee. "Don't talk like that, I'm not going to accept that"  
  
"Piper, It's no big deal; I've been back in school for more than a month, and I really know my way around now, so,... everything's cool"  
  
"But Phoebe, you....."  
  
"No buts" I'm fine., really" Phoebe covered her sister's hand with hers and smiled gently. "I'm going to my room now; I'd like to listen to some music and rest for a while before dinner"  
  
"Careful" Prue couldn't help to warn her baby sister; even though she new she was absolutely capable of doing anything on her own now, despite of her sightlessness; but Prue was Prue.....the eldest, the responsible one; just Prue"  
  
Phoebe lifted her arm and waved without answering; Prue smiled confidently as she watched her baby sister skillfully finding her way throughout the house.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" Piper glared at her big sister and then back to the little one.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Prue's smile suddenly vanished. "I'm always worried!"  
  
Tbc 


	4. Chapter Four: Guilt

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter four Guilt  
  
Phoebe was outside the University building, she was sitting under a tree listening to some Psychology notes and waiting for one of her sisters to pick her up. The afternoon was warm, maybe too warm for her own fondness, but she was enjoying it greatly. and the soft wind played softly with her loose hair. She was relishing her loneliness and the tranquility of that special moment. She had her headphones on and was really concentrated in that particular class; She loved Psychology, in fact, she treasured Psychology; and now even more than ever, because she was trying to deal with her lack of sight. She was trying to understand the mystery behind it; no shrinks, no therapies, no doctors. "Carl Rogers's theory is built on a single force of life; he calls it the actualizing tendency. It can be defined as the built-in motivation present in every life-form to develop its potentials to the fullest extent possible" She repeated after the voice. She was so immersed in her notes to even notice the frightened girl that was being cruelly beaten just a few steps away from her.  
  
She took off the headphones for a little while and was startled by a sudden painful scream. Phoebe was concerned; she wanted to find out what was going on but remained frozen, trying to figure out whom those girls were.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep your British ass away from my boyfriend" Leslie slapped Alexia's face violently, she winced again but refrained herself from screaming.  
  
"I did not do anything, I swear; he is the one that is always bothering me, harassing me, following me around" Alexia desperately cried. "You have got to believe me!"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me" Leslie slapped her again; her hair quickly covered half her face at the sudden sway. Alexia's lips started bleeding but she slowly wiped them with the back of her hand; She wanted to get away from that place but she knew it was impossible. Leslie's friends were standing guard on her side, menacing, blocking the way, but she was too scared to try to run away from them anyway.  
  
Phoebe flinched at the sound of a loud slap but remained quiet; listening to the girls' Argument.  
  
"I am telling you the truth" Alexia slowly cleared the hair off her face and hopelessly lowered her head. Her body started trembling involuntarily.  
  
"Shut up; don't talk back to me unless I say so" Leslie raised Alexia's chin and forced her to look at her. "Do you understand?" Alexia nodded. "Good!" Leslie pushed her against a tree and Alexia released a painful cry. Phoebe closed her eyes tightly, flinching at the cruel slapping sounds and the painful muffled screams; and suddenly felt the urge of helping that girl, but she knew it was not possible; something kept her in place, forbidding her free will to act in response. Jealousy...perhaps.  
  
"Give me your bag!" Leslie shouted and placed her elbow on Alexia's throat to hold her back. "This is going to cost you" she chuckled.  
  
"But, please, You can not do this to me again" Alexia started crying softly. "This is the second time this month you take my money away and I need it; ..I can't just bloody ask my father to send more money every time you steel it from me"  
  
"Shut up!" Leslie grabbed Alexia's shoulders and pushed her violently against a wall. Alexia gasped for air and placed her hands on her chest; trying very hard to breath. She didn't know if her lack of air was because of the harsh slamming of her back or because of the panic attack she was experiencing. Phoebe could easily hear the girl was almost starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"And if I ever catch you with my boyfriend again I'm going to kill you!" Leslie kicked Alexia's ankle, knowing perfectly well that the legs were gold dust for a soccer player. "Did you understand Lexie? Alexia again, just nodded; the pain she was experiencing was too much for her to handle and she was more frightened than she'd ever been in her life before.  
  
"I said... did you understand?!" Leslie kicked her foot again.  
  
"Y...es" Alexia softly managed to answer while she painfully fought to keep her knees from buckling. She took a deep breath and tried to hold Leslie's frantic gaze for a short while.  
  
"Good, here's your bag" Leslie dropped it on the ground, beside her. "I'm going to need more of these soon" She waved the money on Alexia's face; forcing her to look the other way. "Ok?" Leslie smirked and turned Alexia's face until her brown eyes connected with Alexia's deep dark green's. Alexia shut her eyes and nodded; but released a painful yes before Leslie tried to hurt her again.  
  
Phoebe listened to the girls leaving and wanted to help but something inside stopped her. She shook her head as she grabbed her things; her heart was fretfully trying to tell her something but her mind overcame her feelings. She slowly got up from the grass and started scanning the place with her cane. She walked slowly and couldn't avoid listening to the girl's hurting whimpers, but still, she didn't stop. Alexia finally fell on her knees and slowly opened her eyes but only to find the indifference and the coldness on Phoebe's face; She slowly closed them back again, tightly, coughing her pain away. She was now sure that she wasn't going to get any help from Phoebe Halliwell; not now, not ever.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"What's going on sweetie?" Piper swooped herself on the sofa, almost on top of her sister and grabbed her hand to kiss it.  
  
"Piper, you startled me" Phoebe whined.  
  
"You are very absorbed in your thoughts; is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah...it's something that's been hanging around inside my head since yesterday" Phoebe bent down her head and ran her fingers through her hair. The longer she thought about that, the guiltier she felt. "How could I?" She said to herself and shook her head as if with that action, those made- up images she unwillingly pictured inside her head would just go away but they remained; no matter what she tried, those images kept taunting her. She tightened her eyes and those screams, that mean laughter, the girl's cry, were still there, lingering and banging inside her mind.  
  
"Phoebe?...What is it sweetie? Piper lifted her sister's face and softly caressed her cheek. "You are too far away, and I'm a good listener, you know that, don't you?"  
  
Phoebe sighed and slightly shook her head, with an almost unnoticeable attempt to hide her thoughts from Piper. "You can't; no body can't; it's something I did, or rather didn't do...my God Piper, I feel so awful!"  
  
"Phoebe, now you're scaring me" Piper straightened herself up on the sofa and took her sister's face between her hands. "What's going on? Did someone hurt you?"  
  
"No" Her answer was cold and distant.  
  
"Phoebe...I'm lost here, try to be more explicit" She tucked some hair behind her sister's ear and gently stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's just that yesterday while I was waiting for you guys to pick me up, I witnessed how Leslie and some of her friends were hurting a girl, and...and I didn't do anything about it"  
  
"I don't understand" Piper looked intently into her sister's unblinking eyes. "But if you didn't do something to help that girl, then I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for that"  
  
"Explanation? You want an explanation? Do you really think there's a reason for acting the way I did? I am ashamed of myself! I'm ashamed of my prudish and selfish behavior; and you should be ashamed of me as well"  
  
"Oh baby; of course I'm not ashamed of you, ,...how could I?...and besides, what could you have done? You were, no, let me rephrase that, .....you are! in no position to risk yourself"  
  
"Oh Piper!" Phoebe hastily sprung up and walked a few steps away from her. "That is so not the point; what matters here is that I didn't do anything to help her, and, ...and not because I couldn't.........I didn't help her just because..." Phoebe walked a few steps away from her sister and gently rubbed her temples to jostle away the sharp guilty pain inside her head. " Because I didn't want to" She lowered her head to the floor with shyness.  
  
"It's ok baby" Piper approached her sister and gently wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Try to forget about it; I know it can't be done that easily, but you can try; hey...was it really that bad?"  
  
"Oooohh...yes, believe me, ...it was, they hurt her, they were mean to her, and...and cruel"  
  
"Stop it Phoebe; you're not being fair to yourself" Piper turned around her sister and gently wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"You are right, I am not being fair to myself, and I wasn't fair to that girl either" Phoebe tried to loose herself from her sister's hold.  
  
"Who is that girl anyway?" Piper tightened her grip and stopped her from sneaking away.  
  
"She took my place on the team, but you don't know her, hell, I don't even know her myself"  
  
"Is that the reason why you didn't help her?; because you were...or ...are jealous of her?  
  
"Phoebe opened her eyes wide in shock; at first she felt like if Piper was way beyond her words, trying to make her feel guiltier than she already was, but then she realized that she was just being honest. "I don't know Piper.....I wish I could respond to that question, but I don't even know the answer my self." Phoebe shut her eyes with a sigh and struggled free from her sister's grip. "I need to be alone"  
  
"But"  
  
"Please Piper, I'll be in my room"  
  
"Ok, but I'll be with you later" Piper sighed and unwillingly allowed her sister to bail out.  
  
"Whatever" Phoebe hastily headed upstairs and carelessly bumped on the sofa; she grabbed her knee and rubbed it, but she didn't even hiss, she kept going, limping her way to her room. "Somebody moved the freaking furniture!" She groaned.  
  
Tbc 


	5. Chapter Five: Proven Harassment

C.C. McKenna  
  
Thank you guys for the nice reviews. That sure keeps me going. And "Smarterthanu" I also appreciate your statement; I'll make sure to let Mr. James Brady, ex-secretary of Press of Ronald Reagan in 1981, know about this.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Proven Harassment.  
  
Phoebe had been in school for nearly two months now, but she had not visited the soccer field yet; or talked to her teammates; except for Karen of course, but she was more than a teammate, she was her friend, she was like a sister; she understood perfectly well the way Phoebe felt about being blind and not being able to play soccer.  
  
The incident with the British girl was almost forgotten; she had spent her free time trying to learn how to move herself freely inside and out the University of San Francisco; and she was an expert by now.  
  
The dean had a special predilection for Phoebe; she thought she was extraordinarily unique. That's why she always allowed Phoebe to leave the classrooms a few minutes before the other students to avoid any kind of accident; and today was no exception. Phoebe walked out of Literature class and headed for the cafeteria; slowly walking throughout the quiet, lonely hallways. The only noise that could be easily heard on the empty corridors was Phoebe's cane bumping on the floor and on the walls as well.  
  
Phoebe suddenly stopped on her tracks when she listened to a conversation between a guy and a girl.  
  
"Come one baby, loosen up; just one kiss huh?"  
  
"Please, I said no, let me go" She struggled to be free but he held her wrists tighter against the wall and kissed her sweet lips.  
  
"Please, Joshua, Leslie is going to find out about it and she is going to kill me!"  
  
"Well I won't tell if you won't tell" He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her again.  
  
"Oh but I will!" Phoebe smacked her cane harshly on the wall. "Shit; I missed!" She quickly made another swing and connected with Joshua's back. "Gotcha!"  
  
"What's the matter with you?!?!" Joshua touched his back and quickly moved away from Phoebe's hitting range.  
  
"Funny; that's exactly what I was going to ask you!"  
  
"This is not of your damn business!"  
  
"Ohhhoho" She chuckled scornfully. "It is when you are obviously molesting this girl; who happens to be in my team"  
  
"I wasn't molesting her; she wants this as much as I do; tell her Alexia!"  
  
"Alexia swiftly jumped to Phoebe's side and shielded herself behind her. " I will certainly not, that's rubbish; He is lying, that is not true, he's been holding me here for more than half an hour"  
  
"You bitch!" Joshua tried to grab Alexia's arm but she drew back. "Phoebe!" she nervously screamed and ducked behind her.  
  
"Joshua you better leave her alone or I'll have a very serious conversation with the Dean" Phoebe held up her cane, threatening to strike again.  
  
"Oh, all right, all right" He glared at Alexia and smirked. "I'm leaving"  
  
"Thank you very much" Alexia came out from her hiding place and slowly tried to regain her respiration.  
  
"No problem" Phoebe's answer was cold. "You better go to class before he gets back"  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right; just one question before I leave"  
  
"Sure; what is it?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Your James Bond accent!"  
  
"Oh" Alexia smiled back. "Thank you again"  
  
Phoebe slowly walked away and left Alexia standing alone in the middle of the hall. The latter bent down her head and stared sadly at the floor. She was tired of everything that had been happening to her since she got to San Francisco. She wanted to go back to England, but there was absolutely no chance in hell and she knew it. She shook her head, and convinced her self about having to get used to her new way of life, something she hated so much. "Oh mother; I miss you; I really miss you" She silently cried...probably for the 10,000th time since she left her home in London.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you want to go to the practice field?" Karen asked surprised. "It's been months since you returned to school and you suddenly decide that now it's the right time to do it?"  
  
"Yes, I think I'm ready now" Phoebe spoke proudly. "I don't think it will affect me anymore" she smiled and grabbed Karen's elbow. "But I'm not sure if I wanna talk to that girl, Alexia, though"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let her get near you, if you don't want me to"  
  
"Good, I guess I don't" Phoebe insisted as they walked slowly to the soccer field. "She makes me feel strange"  
  
"You are crazy, Phoebe Halliwell" Karen playfully ruffled her friend's hair. "Are your sisters going to pick you up?......duh! Sorry! Her face rapidly blushed at her own stupid question.  
  
"No, I'm driving home!" Phoebe joked. "Of course they are Karen, but not until after soccer practice"  
  
"Are you staying for practice?  
  
"Cary...please; try to focus here" She shook her head. I'm just going to stick around for a while...just to say hi to the girls, the coach, you know...just linger, and then, I'll call Piper."  
  
"Oh, ok, come on then, let's go because I don't wanna run extra laps for being late"  
  
-o-  
  
All the girls ran to greet Phoebe. All... except one; Alexia stayed behind, sitting on the field, tying and untying her soccer shoes; pretending not to be watching; while screams and laughter surrounded the unsteady body of the No. 10 player of the team: Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
"That's enough girls!" Coach Roberts shouted and pulled away a few girls to make her own way to Phoebe.  
  
"Thank you Samantha" Phoebe took a deep breath and sighed. "I think they got a little enthusiastic"  
  
"How are you Halliwell? I'm happy to see you" Coach Samantha Roberts held her tightly.  
  
"I'm good, thanks Coach"  
  
Right across the field, the cheerleader team spotted Phoebe, every single girl joyfully screamed and ran excitedly to meet her. The whole team intentionally ran to where Alexia was peacefully seated and ran her over. One of the girls stepped on Alexia's foot and everybody laughed when she screamed. Leslie stopped on her tracks and went back to the whimpering girl; she smirked and looked down at her. "Oh, please excuse my friend, she didn't mean to step on your little foot....will this help? She opened a bottle of water and slowly started pouring it over her head; making all the girls twitch with laughter. The whole soccer team watched keenly the way Leslie humiliated Alexia and did nothing about it; some of them laughed and a few watched displeased, disapproving Leslie's brainless actions.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Samantha turned her head and shouted without releasing Phoebe's shoulders. Leslie stopped pouring the water for a moment and turned to the coach.  
  
"Nothing Miss Roberts; we were just chatting....That's all!" Leslie turned to Alexia and continued with her task. Alexia remained still; She covered her eyes with one hand and slowly lowered her head, letting the water run freely on her lap. She wanted to fight back but she knew very well that it was going to be suicidal; and besides, she had never been violent before in her life. She swallowed the gulp in her throat and allowed her warm tears to blend with the cold water.  
  
"Come on Leslie, that's enough" Karen walked to the small crowd gathered around Alexia and knocked off the bottle of water away from her hand. "This is just too much" She handed a towel to Alexia and helped her stand on her feet. "Stay out of this Karen, she's not worth it" Leslie smirked and turned to her teammates for support.  
  
"Yeah Karen...this is not of your business.....so butt off!" Susie, Karen's right hand, and personal servant warned her. The rest of the brainless cheerleaders backed her up with a few brave YEAHs! of their own.  
  
Alexia dried her face and didn't dare to speak her mind off; she kept her sight buried on the green, recently trimmed lawn; waiting for the first strike to land upon her face, as always; but before it happened, Karen grabbed Alexia's shaky arm and dragged her away from the crowd.  
  
"It's ok...let them go..." Leslie raised her voice to order the girls who were amusingly trying to prevent their sudden getaway. "We were just having fun Karen" Leslie shouted as they left.  
  
"I'm sure you were" Karen muttered to herself. Alexia remained silent, drawn deep in her thoughts, but managed to draw a weak smile on her face; maybe the first real smile in months. Alexia shuffled her hair with a rapid movement of her hand to get rid of the water and allowed Karen to take her wherever she wanted to, at least that seemed to be better than being surrounded by a throng of feisty cheerleaders.  
  
tbc 


	6. Chapter Six: Getting to Know You

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Six Getting to Know You.  
  
"I'm happy, really happy to see you are doing ok" Coach Roberts grabbed the whistle that hanged around her neck and toyed childishly with it.  
  
"Thanks coach" Phoebe answered softly. "But maybe you don't miss me that much anymore...do you? She smiled. "I've been told that you have a great substitute for me"  
  
"Oh come on Halliwell...you know you are never going to be replaced" She patted Phoebe's back.  
  
"I know coach; and thanks by the way; but she's good isn't she?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it...yeah, she's quite a natural born player"  
  
"Good, that's what counts here; we can't afford loosing the National Championship can we?"  
  
"Of course not; that's why we need you back on the team"  
  
"Well, I hope I can get back soon" Phoebe smiled, but deep inside she knew it was almost impossible.  
  
"I hope so too kiddo!...........come on everybody! Four laps and no complaining!" Coach Roberts clapped her hands and started running herself. "See you in a little while Phoebe!" She shouted.  
  
"I can't believe you did nothing to defend yourself Alexia!" Karen spoke harshly to her teammate; the shy girl just lowered her head again and stared at her soccer shoes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
  
"Leslie and the other girls were bothering her and she did nothing about it" Karen sighed and shook her head in disapproval.  
  
"Who?" Phoebe asked again, scowling.  
  
"Alexia!" Karen snapped back.  
  
"Oh,...Alexia" Phoebe whispered. "I should have known"  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe, I know what you specifically asked me not to do, but it would have been too damned frustrating if I hadn't done anything about it"  
  
"It's ok, Was she hurt?......is she ok?......where is she?" Phoebe sounded worried.  
  
Alexia raised her eyes to look at Phoebe and finally decided to speak. "I am here.... and no, I was not hurt...I am ok, thank you" She lowered her head and went back to her usual shoe staring technique.  
  
"Yeah...but you probably would have been hurt if I hadn't showed up in time" Karen grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her. "You've got to put a stop to this nonsense"  
  
"I can't" Alexia whispered, plunging her head again. "I am sorry"  
  
"COME ON KAREN, THAT'S FIVE LAPS FOR YOU!" Coach Robert stopped and shouted. "OH, AND YOU TOO ALEXIA" She took a deep breath and started running again.  
  
"Shit!...we'll talk about it later!" Karen clenched her teeth and started running toward the field. "Come on coach............five laps?" She whined.  
  
"Tell the coach that Alexia isn't feeling well, 'cause I want to talk to her" Phoebe shouted to Karen and the latter waved her hand to let her know she had heard her request; completely forgetting about her blindness. Alexia walked slowly towards Phoebe and cleared her throat before barely whispering a few shy words. "She.....uhm,,,,she said ok."  
  
"Why thank you Alexia; but how come I didn't hear her? I'm blind, not deaf!"  
  
"Well, she just waved; ..I don't know why, really"  
  
"It's ok, it's no big deal, don't worry.... you sound scared; are you?" Phoebe slowly sat on the grass, but before doing it she scanned the place with her cane for any possible objects. "Can we talk?"  
  
"No, there's nothing to talk about" Alexia whispered again, but this time she was able to maintain her eyes upfront, looking intently through Phoebe's shades, wondering why the star of the team would want to have a conversation with her. She felt an odd sensation running through her body as well as the need to leave the place in a hurry; "Just run fast! She won't follow!" She thought; but Phoebe's words refrained her.  
  
"Why do you let her push you around?" Phoebe asked staring to an empty spot. Her voice sweet as ever.  
  
An awkward silence remained between them before Alexia decided to answer. "There's not much I can do to prevent it" Her shaky voice unexpectedly surprised herself; not knowing for sure where did those words come from; or even why was she suddenly spilling out her thoughts and her feelings to a total stranger.  
  
"But why?" Phoebe turned slowly to Alexia, guided by her voice, and held out her hand so that Alexia could grab it to join her on the lawn. Phoebe smiled thankfully when she felt Alexia slowly sitting beside her.  
  
"Cause the first time I tried to defend myself; they grabbed my books and threw them into the swimming pool; then they stood outside my dorm and didn't let me go inside; I just sat there for hours, waiting for them to leave but they never did; I missed next day's classes because I couldn't get my books out, or take a shower or change clothing; they were very persuasive.....and...."  
  
Phoebe nodded softly and felt a strange sting in the pit of her stomach. "Why am I so upset about this girl?" Her thoughts wondered freely, but yet, she motioned gently and urged her to keep talking.  
  
Alexia paused for a moment, thinking about whether if she should continue or not talking about herself, but she made up her mind when she saw Phoebe's hand reaching out to find hers. "And they warned me that if I ever told someone about it, they were going to make me regret and hurt me even worse than they had before; and I think you know how bad it gets; I mean, you have been there before, haven't you? And more than once, if I recall" Phoebe bent down her head and sighed; she couldn't feel more embarrassed right now, not even if she tried. "They meant business, and believe me, I have learned my lesson" Alexia shook her head and tried to erase her last spoken words when she saw the guilt and sorrow on Phoebe's face.  
  
"Oh yes she has" Leslie cut in the conversation. "She's a good study" She smirked "Go get us some cokes Alexia" She ordered as she wiped her wet hands on the nervous girl's uniform.  
  
"She's not going anywhere!" Phoebe snapped and gently squeezed Alexia's fore-arm.  
  
"Stay out of this,..... Halliwell, I mean it" Leslie pointed her finger on Phoebe's face, but she didn't even blink.  
  
"It's ok, please, Phoebe, just.....just let me do what she says, I don't mind, really, I don't; and besides, I don't want to get you involved in this" Alexia searched inside her pockets, found a ten dollar bill and put it back inside. "I will be right back"  
  
"No" Phoebe squeezed Alexia's arm tighter and pulled her close to her. "You're not going anywhere; what's the matter with you Leslie? You are acting like a teenage punk" Phoebe stared at the ground.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell; you didn't understand what I said, did you... Did that bullet kill part of your brain too by any chance? I mean, cause I know it did kill your sight, didn't it?" Leslie chuckled and every single girl dressed in a red cheerleading outfit laughed at her stupid remark. Leslie felt brave enough, surrounded by all the girls, to approach Phoebe and make her realize who was in charge of the situation.  
  
"It's ok, really" Alexia wiggled her arm free from Phoebe's clasp and placed herself as a shield in front of her, trying to defend her vulnerable new friend. "I'll go; just leave her out of this"  
  
"Don't be stupid Alexia; what could you do to help her?; You're nothing but a stupid kid!" Leslie got angrier and pushed her back violently, making her fall harshly on top of Phoebe.  
  
"You are making a habit out of this don't you?. I mean, you love falling on top of Phoebe the super sighted Halliwell" She chuckled. "Am right or am I right?" Leslie bent down, grabbed Alexia by the collar of her shirt, and pulled her up violently. Alexia winced and started crying. The rest of Leslie's friends gathered around the two soccer players to hide them from the coach's view.  
  
"Leave her alone" Phoebe shouted; and she was quick on her knees, trying desperately to find her folding cane.  
  
"Yeah?......and what if I don't?" Leslie walked closer to Phoebe and stepped on the hand that had finally found the stick. Phoebe squinted her eyes, suppressing a yelp of pain as she unsuccessfully tried to pull her hand free. Leslie smirked as she watched the pain on Phoebe's face and pressed her foot even harder. "What exactly can you do? Haven't you noticed your lack of sight? She chuckled. "You're useless Phoebe Halliwell; you are a good for nothing ex-soccer player" She chuckled again when she noticed Phoebe taking a deep breath. "What could you possibly do?" She stared at Phoebe and then back to Alexia.  
  
Alexia waggled to get free from Leslie's grasp but the latter tightened her grip. "You're not going anywhere Alexia" She smiled. "Give it up!"  
  
"That's enough! Leave her alone! ...I'm doing what I should have done before; I'm going to protect her from you; I, ...damn it Leslie!, can't you realize she's only a kid?" Phoebe hissed in pain. "Now, get off me!" Phoebe pushed Leslie away and quickly rubbed her sore hand.  
  
"Hey!" A warning scream was suddenly heard from a nearby distance; Leslie turned her head to find out who it was and smiled when she saw the middle Halliwell hastily approaching at them.  
  
Tbc 


	7. Chapter Seven: A New Friend

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Seven A New Friend.  
  
Phoebe quickly stood up and searched for Leslie; it was easy, she was guided by Alexia's whimpers. "Let her go bitch!" She grabbed Leslie's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Leslie released Alexia and turned angrily to Phoebe. "How dare you?" She raised her arm getting ready to hit Phoebe.  
  
"Touch her and I'll make you pick up your teeth from the floor one by one" Piper was quick on her sister's side. "And it wont be pretty"  
  
"It's ok Piper; I can handle it" Phoebe took a deep breath and blew out a rather large amount of air.  
  
"No, it's not ok, in fact, it's over! You both have to start acting like adults" Piper scooped her arms on her hips and stood in front of her sister. There was absolutely no way she was going to allow her baby sister to be pushed around. "Leslie, this is College, for God's sake; not junior high!" Piper shook her head and looked around to see the a bunch of embarrassed girls dropping their heads. "You are being way out of line here"  
  
"Ok, we'll drop it for now" Leslie rubbed her shoulder and glared back at Alexia. "I'll deal with you later"  
  
"You certainly will not" Phoebe replied angrily. "I want you to leave her alone; and I mean it!"  
  
"I'm not talking to you Halliwell, and if you knew what's best for you and for her" she turned to Alexia and shoved her finger on her shoulder. "You might think twice about wanting to get involved in this issue; and... it's not of your bloody business anyway."  
  
"Newsflash... from now on, she is my "bloody" business!" Phoebe snapped back. "Where's Lexie Piper?"  
  
"You heard my sister!" Piper held Leslie's gaze for a moment not showing any signs of intimidation, grabbed Alexia's arm and pulled her close to Phoebe.  
  
"This is not over Halliwell" Leslie breathed deeply and left in a hurry. She stopped and glared back at the mute, static cheerleaders and desperately shook her head. "Are you coming with me or are you planning to stay there? Stupid bunch of pea brains!" A bundle of red uniforms ran clumsily after the fuming captain of the pea brains.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper released the air in her chest and placed her hand on her mouth to cover it. "Are you out of your mind Phoebe? She could have hurt you! You could have been injured!; What the hell were you thinking Phoebe Halliwell? Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I'm pissed off; that's what I am" She hissed. Alexia tried to calm her down by gently rubbing her back. "I've had it with her!" Phoebe's respiration was uneven.  
  
"Ok, ok, take it easy" Piper saw the desperation on her sister's face, handed her the cane and slowly shook her head. "You just can't go on fighting around like a teenager; and ....and...you.."  
  
"And I'm blind, I know, but that doesn't make me insensible or cold hearted" She placed her arm around Alexia's shoulders. "Are you ok Alexia?"  
  
"Yes, thank you...but I still think you shouldn't have..."  
  
"Yes I should have; and don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Phoebe smiled widely; her white teeth sparkled, transmitting her sincerity and openness to her newly acquired friend.  
  
"SIX LAPS FOR YOU ALEXIA!" Coach Roberts shouted; Causing Alexia and Phoebe to break up the still thin layer of ice remaining between them. They laughed loudly; enjoying each other's company for a change. Piper shrugged an eyebrow, not knowing for sure what was going on; but she felt relieved to see her sister finally smiling.  
  
Tbc 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Threat

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Eight The threat.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Phoebe asked without hiding the worrying tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes" Alexia answered shyly. "I'll be fine" She smiled at Phoebe but Phoebe's face remained unresponsive and indifferent.  
  
"Ok, you have my house and my cell phone number in case you need me; and in case you don't need me too, I like talking" She smiled. "You can call me just for a good nice chat" She smiled again. "Now, you get some rest; you spent almost all afternoon running like crazy" Phoebe joked and Alexia smiled again.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, she'll be fine" Piper grabbed her sister's arm and gently pulled her out of Alexia's room. "She has a really nice smile" Piper commented. "She reminds me of someone, but I can't think of whom" Piper closed her eyes trying to remember, but it didn't work. "Lets go home and have some rest of our own"  
  
"Yes, lets go" Phoebe finally accepted Piper's suggestion; and allowed her sister to guide her through the dorms' hallway. "Did she really smile?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, she did" Piper squeezed her sister's hand.  
  
"Piper...do you think she might be cursed or something" Phoebe giggled.   
  
"I don't think so sweetie" Piper wrapped her arm around Phoebe's waist. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well...she's always in trouble; I've even lost track of the many times I've witnessed her bad luck"  
  
"Honey, I guess you're over reacting here, but tell you what?...we'll keep an eye on her" She kissed Phoebe's cheek, ever so tenderly and smiled. "how's that?"  
  
"Ok Pipe" Phoebe answered; her words barely audible.  
  
"Oh my God!" Piper looked at her wristwatch and opened her eyes widely. Prue must be worried sick" She opened the Jeep's door and helped Phoebe inside; then went around it and quickly got on the driver's seat. "She is going to be pissed!; ...really pissed off at us" She started the Jeep and drove off in a hurry.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:00 A.M. in the morning. No sounds...no whispers...no music...just bare silence in the third floor of the Hayes-Healy Hall, building for girls.  
  
"Did you get it open?" Leslie whispered as she stood outside Alexia's dorm; watching desperately how Susie fought with the room's door knob.  
  
"Got it!" Susie stood on her feet and quietly opened the door. Once they were both inside, they turned the lights on and jumped on Alexia's bed. The frightened girl opened her eyes wide in shock not understanding what was going on. Leslie and Susie smiled wickedly and covered her mouth before she decided to scream.  
  
"I told you I was going to deal with you later didn't I?" Leslie whispered and waited for some kind of answer but it never came.  
  
Alexia remained motionless, her eyes still shocked with fear and completely terrified. She tried to move but the fear inside made her think twice. She hated herself right now for being such a wimp.  
  
"Didn't I?!! Leslie shouted, bringing Alexia out of her thoughts. Alexia nodded frightened. Her unblinking stunned eyes, revealed the fear inside her trembling body; and her completely covered mouth, held her voice hostage inside her frantic chest.  
  
"Cool down, it's not like if we're going to kill you or anything" Leslie uncovered Alexia's mouth and wiped her hand on the bed sheets. "Not if you do what I came here to suggest you do, anyway" She chuckled and Susie nodded, drawing a stupid smile on her face.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Alexia closed her eyes as an obvious sign of resignation and opened them back again only to find Leslie's staring crossly at her.  
  
"Oh, that's easy" Leslie looked around, inspecting, lurking, killing time. "I want you to keep the Halliwell girl away from you; she bothers me, she is nothing but a pain in the ass; and I don't want her to interfere with that special relation of ours" She smiled and leisurely stood up, slowly returning her gaze to the bed, where the frightened girl remained trembling.  
  
"But... I can't do that" Alexia slowly sat up. "I like her; please, she's the only person I really feel comfortable with"  
  
"Oh come on, cut the woe act!" She threw her hands to the air and rolled back her eyes. "Geeze Alexia, you're such a big baby!; Either you do as I say or she gets in trouble; as simple as that. Now, what do you prefer? Leslie bent down and met Alexia's watery eyes. "You get rid of her, or do you want me to do it for you?"  
  
Alexia shook her head. She felt a sudden heave upon her stomach and took a deep breath. "I will do it; just stay away from her" she finally spoke.  
  
"Good girl" Leslie patted Alexia's head and smiled pleased at the timid girl. "Let's go Susie woozy" The uninvited friends walked towards the door but before they left they grabbed Alexia's wallet and took all the money she had in it. "We'll be watching you real closely, Alexia" Leslie crooned her warning and left the room without looking back or waiting for an answer. Susie followed her close behind. Leslie knew that Phoebe Halliwell could be trouble if she meant it, but Alexia was a gold mine, and she wasn't willing to give her up that easily.  
  
Tbc 


	9. Chapter Nine: Confusion

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Nine: Confusion  
  
"Come on Prue...I really need to get to school right away!" Phoebe rushed, finished her breakfast and quickly wiped her mouth with the tablecloth.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell!" Piper glanced at the stained tablecloth and swatted her sister on the shoulder. "You're not supposed to do those kind of things; where are your manners? For goodness sake!" Piper shook her head and looked at Prue for support. The eldest tightened her lips and suppressed a smile, covering her face with the morning's newspaper.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say something to her?" Piper's jaw almost fell on the table.  
  
"I didn't see anything" Prue lied raising her eyes over the paper. "What did she do?" She smiled and went back to her reading.  
  
"Oh come on Piper....it's too early in the morning to star whining around" Phoebe smiled and slid her hand over the table to straighten the now stained table cloth. "See...nothing happened; noooothing happened!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, it doesn't matter, Piper does the laundry, Piper does the cooking; Piper this, Piper that..!"  
  
"All right, Phoebe! Prue suddenly stood and grabbed her baby sister's elbow. "Let's go!" She interrupted Piper's morning whining and dragged her sister to the front door. "We'll be back for dinner Pipe!"  
  
"What?" You're not coming for lunch?" Piper asked surprised and walked towards her sisters.  
  
"Well, I have an appointment and Phoebe has to do some research in the library; so no; don't wait for us" Prue searched the foyer's table for her keys. "See ya this evening"  
  
"Ok then; I'm going to P3 and be back for dinner too; How does Chinese sound?"  
  
"Great!" Phoebe shouted. "Sweet and Sour for me!"  
  
"Ok sweetie; take care, will you?" Piper kissed her sister's forehead and tenderly caressed her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry sis" Phoebe carefully held her sister's face between her hands and returned the kiss.  
  
"Come on!" Prue dragged her outside. "We're going to be late"  
  
-o-  
  
"Lexie; are you in ?" Phoebe knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Alexia opened the door slowly, showing only her head. "I'm busy Phoebe, please just leave" She spoke against her will, but for Phoebe's sake.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'll wait for you; aren't you going to classes today?" Phoebe smiled widely as she straightened up her shades. "It's a great morning; I can feel the sun!"  
  
Alexia smiled when she saw her friend's cheery mood but Suzie's gaze, suddenly appearing outside her room, just behind Phoebe, quickly washed her smile away. "No!; you cant wait for me; please, just leave!"   
  
"Oh, please Lexie, come on; I don't know my way around this building; my sister brought me here, so I wouldn't know how to go back" Phoebe's voice was now a little sad and disappointed. "Can you at least take me to the main building?  
  
"Ok" Alexia swallowed the gulp inside her throat and harshly slammed the door. "Come this way" She grabbed Phoebe's arm and carefully guided her throughout the hall. Suzie silently followed them close behind.  
  
Soon they reached the stairs and Alexia stopped in front of them. "Ok, we're at the top of the stairs; you have to hold tight to my arm because there are too many steps to go down... did you get that?"  
  
"Ok" Phoebe whispered. "Be my eyes"  
  
Alexia smiled when she heard Phoebe's trusting words and gently squeezed her hand "Good; come on"  
  
Suzie stared at the girls, quickly stumbled down the stairs, and kicked Phoebe's cane intentionally, startling her feet off balance. Alexia tried very hard to keep her from falling down, but she couldn't. She just closed her eyes when she saw Phoebe harshly rolling down the stairs. Suzie stopped midway and looked down. A big smile was suddenly displayed upon her face.  
  
Alexia opened her eyes again and ran to her friend's side. "Are you all right?" she asked nervously. "Phoebe! Please talk to me!"  
  
Several girls quickly gathered themselves around the limp body of Phoebe; while Suzie gazed down, chuckling and feeling successfully satisfied with her performance.  
  
Alexia held Suzie's look for a while and went back to her dizzy, shaky friend. "Phoebe; stay on the floor, please do not try to get up" She placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and made her lean back. "Somebody please, get a doctor!"  
  
"I'm fine Lexie, really! Phoebe sat up and shook her dizziness away. "I'm just a little sore"  
  
"No, you are not moving; please stay still" Alexia was obviously very nervous; she felt the ground moving when she saw Suzie coming down the stairs. She was terrified.  
  
"Oh, come on, come on" Suzie bent down and rapidly pulled Phoebe onto her feet. "She said she was ok"  
  
Phoebe winced a little but was able to stand still. "Thanks" she spoke to the girl that had helped her get up. "It all happened so fast...somebody rushed down the stairs and startled me"  
  
"I know" Suzie replied. "Nobody seems to be careful around here anymore" She smiled sarcastically.  
  
Alexia tightened her teeth and glared at Suzie. "Just leave her, ok?"  
  
"Sure" Suzie grinned. "I was just trying to be useful; that's all"  
  
"Well, you have done enough; please leave us" She spoke shyly.  
  
"Ok; but we'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria" Suzie smiled as she gently pulled back Phoebe's hair to clear her face. "Just take your friend here wherever she's going and rush back to us"  
  
"I will; now if you just excuse us" Alexia grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her away from the crowd.  
  
"Thank you" Phoebe softly spoke. "I'm going to the Conference room"  
  
"Don't thank me" Alexia closed her eyes and re-lived Phoebe's fall again. "It was my fault"  
  
"Don't be silly; it was an accident"  
  
"No, it wasn't" Alexia stopped for a minute and turned Phoebe around to meet her sightless brown eyes. "I should have taken better care of you" She shook her head and placed back the black specs on her friend's eyes. "I don't want you to come to my room again; and I want you to stay away from me!" She trickled a couple of silent tears and sighed deeply. "Please...just do as I say" She stared down at the floor for a couple of seconds and then glanced back to Phoebe. "Did I make myself clear?"  
  
"But"... Phoebe couldn't understand her friend's words. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Damn it, Phoebe; just... just stay the bloody away from me!"  
  
"I don't understand Lexie"  
  
"But I do" Alexia scolded "I know what I'm talking about; and what I want is for you to stay away from me... away from my life!"  
  
Phoebe's eyes turned misty and she stifled a small cry. She breathed deeply and nodded. "Ok.... ok, if that's what you want"  
  
"Yes, that is what I want"  
  
"Fine! Phoebe pulled her arm away from Alexia's grasp and carefully walked away.  
  
"Let me take you to the conference room" Alexia offered.  
  
"No thanks; I can go there by myself" Phoebe kept walking. She unfolded the cane and carefully started finding her way through the halls.  
  
Alexia stood motionless; sadly watching as her friend slowly walked away from her. Once again, she was all alone. She bit her lower lip and swallowed hard. "Good bye Phoebe" she whispered to herself.  
  
Tbc 


	10. Chapter Ten: Facing Piper

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Ten Facing Piper.  
  
"Alexia!" Leslie shouted from across the cafeteria. "We were waiting for you; come on, join us!" She patted the empty chair beside her and smiled widely.  
  
Alexia walked slowly towards Leslie's table and unhurriedly sat down beside her. "That wasn't necessary" Patty spoke to no one in particular, just staring at the table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leslie sounded cynical. "I don't understand what you mean"  
  
"You didn't have to hurt her"  
  
"Oh but we didn't; it was an accident" She chuckled and the rest of her friends laughed loudly to celebrate her reply.  
  
"This is not funny" Alexia glared at the laughing girls beside her. "She could have been seriously injured"  
  
"Well, that was the plan" Leslie smirked. "And you can take that as a warning; I am not fooling around here; she can get really hurt if you don't follow my instructions"  
  
"What is it that you really want?" Alexia was now feeling desperate and scared. She unconsciously got up to leave the table but Leslie grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat.  
  
"How much money does "Daddy" send us monthly?" Her eyes sparkled enthusiastically with greed.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just answer the fucking question!" Leslie squeezed tightly Alexia's knee under the table.  
  
"Wight hundred dollars" Alexia whispered softly.  
  
"Eight hun...! She cleared her throat. Eight hundred dollars a month? Gees, your old man is a hard one!"  
  
"Per week"  
  
"Now we're talking!"  
  
"I still don't understand" Alexia started playing with a fork from the table.  
  
"I; my dear child, am going to need your money deposited in my hand every Monday; you can keep fifty bucks for your self, just to show my good will" Leslie stroke back Alexia's shiny light brown hair and smiled at her.  
  
"And what if I do not agree with you?" Alexia asked without looking at her; her eyes staring keenly at the silver fork that swung rhythmically between her fingers.  
  
"Easy; Your friend will keep suffering accidents until she gets really injured and out of the way" She replied scornfully. "Maybe even you could join her!"  
  
"You are sick!"  
  
"Maybe I am; but I'm smart too" She smirked. "And right now I'm feeling lucky" She grabbed Alexia's wrist and squeezed it tightly; forcing her to slowly drop the fork on the table. "If you ever talk to someone about our little agreement; I swear to God I'll kill you!" She smiled innocently while Alexia bit her lower lip and silently nodded.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o- o-  
  
Prue Halliwell's office; this is Trish, how can I be of assistance?  
  
"Hello, this is Victor Bennet, and I'm looking for my daughter.  
  
"Sure Mr. Bennet, please wait a minute; I'll put you through"  
  
"Dad?! What a surprise! Where are you? Prue sounded thrilled.  
  
"Hello Sweetheart, I'm in New York right now"  
  
"Aw, I thought you were here in San Francisco" She turned off her laptop and lowered down the screen.  
  
"Well, actually that's why I'm calling; I need to talk to you and your sisters; this is very important; so I'm coming over this weekend"  
  
"Dad, you're scaring me, is everything ok?; Are you ok?" She slowly got up from her chair and started pacing in front of her desk. "Ok, if you're trying to make me worry, let me tell you that you're doing a hell of a job here"  
  
"Oh no, no, sweetheart, I'm ok; and of course I don't want to worry you, I'll explain everything when I get there"  
  
"Oh, all right then, um,.. Do you want me to go and pick you up at the airport?"  
  
"No that won't be necessary darling, I'll get a cab and meet you at the manor around 9:00 p.m. this Friday"  
  
"You sure? I mean, it's not a problem for me you know, I ... I can always..."  
  
"I know sweetheart, thank you, but I'll meet you at the manor, just make sure you and your sisters are all home when I get there."  
  
"Sure dad; no problem" Prue slightly scratched her nose; she closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering why her father was being so mysterious. For Prue, having to wait until Friday to find out about what he wanted to tell them was an awful sacrifice. She quickly started to feel edgy; and that was not a good sign.  
  
"See you on Friday sweetheart"  
  
"Uh.. ye....ah, Dad, We'll be waiting for you" Prue slowly hung up the phone and stared blankly at the window. Somehow, she knew something was not right; she predicted really bad news ready to strike the Halliwell family.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o  
  
"You WHAT!?!?" Piper shouted with all her strength as soon as Phoebe walked inside the manor. Piper slammed the door and went after her baby sister to get the answer she was demanding.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe rolled her eyes. I'm fine!" She placed her hand on the back of her waist and slowly started to sit on the sofa.  
  
"Don't you Piper me!" She walked faster and beat her sore sister to the sofa. "Let me give you a hand!" She held Phoebe's forearms and slowly helped her sit on the couch. "Now can you please explain to me why did you wait until you got off the jeep to let me know about it?" Piper pulled back her hair and sat beside her baby sister.  
  
"Pipe.........it's no big deal; I am just a little sore, that's all"  
  
"But what were you doing on the stairs?"  
  
"I....uhm...I went to talk to Alexia"  
  
"Figured"  
  
"But I don't know what's gotten into her!" Phoebe's face expression suddenly changed and slammed her hand on the couch.  
  
Piper didn't like her sister's change of temper and got a little worried herself. "What do you mean sweetie?" She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it had something to do with the new British girl; and it was obviously affecting her sister's mood. That girl meant bad news; and she was now determined to do something about it.  
  
"I thought we were going to be good friends, but she obviously thought different, 'cause she,... she asked me to stay away from her" Phoebe was visibly upset. "Can you believe her?!...KIDS!"  
  
Piper smiled and softly rubbed her sister's back. "There must be a logical explanation"  
  
"I bet there is!" Phoebe snapped back. "But I don't care anymore; as far as I'm concerned she can go straight to hell!"  
  
"All right missy, stop it right there;..... you know you don't really mean that, now do you?" Piper quickly sprung up from the sofa. "That's not the Phoebe Halliwell I know"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it anymore"  
  
"All right then; let me take you to your bed so you can rest; I'll get you some pain killers and a a glass of warm milk"  
  
"Piper! .....Phoebe! ............... Kitchen...Now!!" Prue's voice suddenly broke up their conversation; followed by a loud slam of the door.  
  
"What's going on Prue?" Piper walked swiftly towards the eldest. ""What demon are we supposed to fight now?"  
  
"Your dad!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Victor called me at Buckland's this morning;....oh, hi honey" Prue tossed her leather jacket on the sofa and smiled. "How did it go in school?" She bent down and kissed Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Fine...I guess"! Phoebe's answer was hesitant and cold. Prue looked at her warily.  
  
"We'll talk about it later!" Piper cut in. "Tell us what did daddy want"  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Ok, get this...He said he wanted to talk to us...urgently!" She smiled. "ur- gen- tly;... how does that sound?"  
  
"And what's the problem with that?" Phoebe spoke, staring blankly at the floor. "Maybe he wants to introduce us our new stepmother!" She smiled mockingly.  
  
"Phoebe!!!" Both sisters spoke at unison.  
  
"What?!" She smiled again. "Maybe he is; and if so; what's the big deal about that?"  
  
"He...he..can't, uhm..he's not...he's" Prue tried to reason but with no avail.  
  
"He just couldn't!" Piper finished.  
  
"Yeah; that's it!" Prue smiled thankfully to her sister. "He couldn't do a thing like that; he's absolutely too old for that!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe snapped back. "He's the most handsome man I've ever met; and ...."  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it... you two!" Piper scratched the top of her head and tightened her teeth. "Enough!"  
  
Both sisters surprisingly turned to look at Piper and waited for her sudden tantrum to settle down.  
  
"We are not fighting Piper" Phoebe spoke softly. "We were just being smart asses; well, at least Prue was!" She smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Prue smiled. "Nice try!"  
  
"What would you think daddy has to say to us?" Piper spoke. The tone in her voice showed wariness.  
  
"I wish I knew" Prue answered softly. "He just asked me to make sure we were all together this Friday night"  
  
"Oh my...it's going to be the largest week of my life!" Piper sighed deeply.  
  
Tbc 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Shocking News

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter eleven

Shocking News.  
  
"Daddy...welcome home!" Piper grabbed her father's coat and put it in the foyer's closet. "We've been eagerly waiting for you" She smiled widely and gave him a big kiss on the cheek., followed by a warm welcoming hug.  
  
"Piper, sweetheart; how have you been?" He softly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head; as he always did. "How's everything going around here?"  
  
"Oh, fine dad, you know...the usual"  
  
"Where's Prue?...and Phoebe...where's my baby?" He walked confidently to the living room, trying hard to look normal; but the truth is that he was nervously terrified.  
  
"They'll be down here shortly; Prue is helping Phoebe getting dressed"  
  
"Good" He rubbed his hands and cracked his fingers. "I guess Phoebe hasn't regained her eyesight yet, has she?"  
  
"No, she hasn't; and I would really appreciate for you not to talk about that subject when she gets here" She smiled. "How about a cup of coffee?" Piper stood in front of him and offered him a seat.  
  
"Of course sweetheart; Let's make that a cup of whiskey instead; if you don't mind" He smiled nervously. "On the rocks!"  
  
"Of course dad" She suspiciously cocked an eyebrow. "No problem" Piper noticed her father's nervous smile and swallowed hard before clearing her throat. "I'll get that for you" She smiled.  
  
"Dad; You're finally here" Prue spoke standing on the landing of the stairs; holding her sister's arm to guide her down to the living room.  
  
"Girls!" Victor stood up and slowly approached his daughters. "How are you?" He hugged them both at the same time.  
  
"Daddy" Phoebe rested her head on her father's chest and smiled babyishly.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell us?.... You said it was important." Prue spoke defiantly.  
  
"Prue...Prue...Prue, you'll never change; always straight to the point!" Victor smiled and went back to his seat, dragging Phoebe gently along with him.  
  
Prue smiled arrogantly and rolled back her eyes. "Piper, we're ready!" She found her way to the sofa and sat down facing her father. "Well you know me; what can I say"  
  
"Great; we are all here now" Piper handed the fancy, thick crystal glass to her father. "Jack Daniels, on the rocks" She smiled; and grabbing Phoebe's hands, she carefully placed a glass of red wine and gently closed her fingers around it. "Red for you sweetie"  
  
"Thanks Piper" Came the soft reply.  
  
"Sure baby" She turned to Prue and sat beside her. "Here you go big sis; white for you" Prue smiled and tasted her cup. "Thanks Pipe"  
  
"So....we are ready" Prue glanced to her father and leaned back on the sofa.  
  
"Ok". Victor released a big sigh and stared at his drink. "First of all, I want you to know that I didn't know myself about this until a couple of years ago; and........"  
  
"A couple of Years?" Prue asked cagily.  
  
"Yes; but please, let me finish" Victor tasted his cup. "I wouldn't have taken this decision if it hadn't been for" He paused for a moment and breathed deeply.  
  
"For what dad?" Piper got up and knelt in front of him. Victor undid his tie and wiped dry the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"I don't know where to start" He finally spoke.  
  
"Try from the very beginning; it always works for me" Piper gently squeezed his hand and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"After your mom died; I met this remarkable woman in New York...and we had a wonderful relationship; unfortunately it had to come to an end when she had to go back to England.  
  
"England?" Phoebe raised her voice, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.  
  
"Yes" Victor confirmed. She had to go back to England because of her father's illness; and I couldn't go with her because I had to keep an eye on you"  
  
"Great!...now you're blaming us!" Prue snapped. "So what else is new?"  
  
"Prue!....let him finish please" Piper got up and went back to her sister's side. "Please, lets just listen to what he has to say" She held her hand tightly.  
  
"Two years ago, this....woman, got in touch with me to let me know that she was dying...cancer in her brain" He took a deep breath. "And she wanted me to know that...." He cleared his throat and finished his drink. "That I had a daughter"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?" The three sisters jumped on her feet at the same time.  
  
"Sit down girls; I am far from over here!" Victor was now taking control of the situation; but still, none of the girls returned to their seats; they stood astonished, staring at their father, completely speechless but holding hands. "I went to London and met your...my...and met her" He obviously didn't know how to call his recently found daughter. He had to be very tactful about this subject to prevent his daughters from getting even more upset than they already were.  
  
Prue sighed and pulled back her hair with disgust. "I can't believe this" She muttered. Piper squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
"I know.....believe me, I do know" Piper whispered.  
  
"Where is she?" Phoebe asked, while her heart started pounding inside her chest. She walked slowly away from her sisters, guided by her father's voice.  
  
"I brought her to the U.S.; she's in America now" He got up and walked towards the window. "In fact, I brought her here, to San Francisco." He kept staring outside, wishing everything was said and done; but he knew it was just about to begin.  
  
"You what?!" Phoebe dropped her glass of wine and her knees gave way.  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper were beside her in no time. They caught her before she hit the floor and placed her on the sofa. on, talk to me!" Piper ran her fingers through her hair and gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"I'll go get some water" Prue said nervously. "Be right back"  
  
"How is she?" Victor got closer to his daughter and stroked back the loose hair away from her face.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Piper warned him. "You are the reason she fainted in the first place, so don't touch her!"  
  
"Piper; please, ... sweetheart; I didn't mean to" Victor stepped back to avoid any kind of unnecessary confrontation.  
  
"How is she doing?" Prue entered the living room with a glass of water, some ice, and a dry cloth.  
  
"I'm fine" Phoebe answered; Her voice barely audible. "Piper...I know who our sister is!" Phoebe sat up and grabbed her sister's arm tightly.  
  
"What?" Prue and Piper asked at unison. "What are you talking about Phoebe?" Prue wasn't sure of her sister's condition. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Alexia!" Phoebe shouted. "I could bet my life on it!" Phoebe closed her eyes "Oh God; Alexia is....she always....and....I,...."  
  
"Easy baby, take it easy, breath slowly, take your time, breath for me, come on" Prue rubbed Phoebe's back and pulled her close to her chest.  
  
Victor opened his eyes widely and nodded. There was no doubt about it; Phoebe knew it.  
  
"Alexia...our sister?!" Phoebe thought; still trying to recover her breath. "Alexia... Bennett?!... The new British girl... our sister?!" Phoebe closed her eyes and buried her head deeper on Prue's chest...tears finally finding their way out  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve: Revealing Identities

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter twelve Revealing Identities.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked softly.  
  
Piper placed the bowl of cereal on the table and placed the spoon in her baby sister's hand. "We'll think of something; but first, you have to eat" She poured the cold milk on the Cheerios and sat down beside Prue. Phoebe tasted a tiny amount and returned the spoon to the bowl; of course, she did not intend to eat breakfast; but she was just trying not to add up herself to the worry list of her sisters.  
  
"This sucks, huh?" Prue gently rubbed her temples and slowly gazed back to meet her middle sister's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but we can not pretend that she doesn't exist" Piper stared at the steaming cup of coffee. "I don't care if dad told us not to worry about her; I mean.... she is our sister; we are Bennett; she has our blood, our father's blood!"  
  
"Yes, I agree!" Phoebe jumped in. "She just can't spend another day alone; she has to be with us" Phoebe sounded excited. "I knew it... I knew there was something about her; something that made me feel attracted to her" Phoebe shook her head. "I can't believe it... Lexie our sister...this is just too much... I'm so thrilled!"  
  
"Ok, you two, calm down; we need to think about this very carefully; I mean, this is a very huge decision we have to make here" Prue took a deep breath and gently scratched the bridge of her nose with her index finger.  
  
"I'm sorry Prue; but I think there's nothing much to think about; she is our sister and she's coming to live with us, period" Piper spoke her mind, while Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.  
  
"But Piper, I guess we have to think thoroughly before taking a hasty decision; remember all the demon activity in the house...she'll go crazy when she finds out, ...and.. and... not to mention that she's a teenager! What are we going to do with a teenager in our house?!?!" Prue stepped away from the table and threw her hands to the air. "I don't think we are going to be able to cope with her; and she will definitely wouldn't know how to deal with us or with our demonic duties" She took a deep breath and stared at her silent sisters.  
  
"Are you through?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"Well...yeah, as a matter of fact, I am" Prue answered cockily; feeling confident of having knocked some sense inside her sisters' heads.  
  
"Good!; because she's coming to live with us, and that's final" Piper got up and grabbed Phoebe's shoulders from behind. "It's two against one; right Phoebes?"  
  
"Right!" Phoebe smiled and started eating her Cheerios. "Wow, I'm going to have a baby sister!" Prue smiled when she saw her sister's gladness; she hadn't seen her like that since the accident.  
  
Piper smiled too and locked her brown eyes with her sister's blue ones for a moment, but Prue vanished her smile, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Ok, I just hope everything turns out right" Prue muttered. "And keep that youngster away from me; I don't want to go through all the raising issues again."  
  
"Riiiight" Piper mockingly raised an eyebrow and nodded her way out of the kitchen. "Come on, we have something to take care of" She picked up the jeep's keys as well as her purse, and grabbed her jacket on the way out.  
  
"Wait for us!" Phoebe shouted as she unfolded her cane and carefully found her way out of the kitchen. Prue speed up the last of her coffee and quickly followed Phoebe. "Wait up, wait...Phoebes...careful" She wrapped her arms around her baby sister's waist and guided her to Piper's jeep.  
  
-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"She must be in the cafeteria, having breakfast" Phoebe walked confidently between her sisters.  
  
"You sure?" Piper looked around the halls, trying to spot her new sister; she had only seen her once, but she remembered her face too well. "Let's go to the cafeteria then" She gently held Phoebe's forearm and turned her around to walk to the opposite side of the hall. "I believe it's that way" She smiled.  
  
Prue shook her head annoyingly. "Will you make up your minds please!"  
  
"Geeze Prue, chill out; we'll get there....eventually!" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Yeah, ok...just keep walking...just...just go; ok?" Prue snapped back and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Take it easy Prue... relax" Piper soothed her sister. "See, we're here" She signaled the cafeteria with her free hand and took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get it over with; the sooner the better!"  
  
The three sisters entered the cafeteria and stood at the entrance for a while. It was noisy and full, and Alexia was nowhere near to be seen.  
  
"Great; just great!" Prue hissed. "Who exactly am I looking for?" She folded her arms in front of her. "This is silly!" Prue spread her sight in the entire cafeteria and shook her head. "I don't even know her; how does she look like?"  
  
"There she is" Piper stared at one of the farthest tables in the room.  
  
"Is she ok?" Phoebe asked worriedly. "I mean, ..Leslie is not bothering her, is she?  
  
"No sweetie, she's alone"  
  
"So that's our little sister" Prue smirked. "Come on, let's go to her" She dragged her sisters along until they reached Alexia's table; silently standing still in front of her.  
  
"What?! Alexia looked up and quickly returned to the book she was reading. "I'm busy" She spoke without looking at them. "Please leave" She shook her head and continued her reading.  
  
"Sorry, but we need to have a conversation" Phoebe whispered. "Its very important"  
  
"I told you I was busy" Alexia insisted. "Please just go Phoebe, you are going to get me in trouble"  
  
"Listen, young lady..." Prue placed both hands on the table and leaned down closer to look into her sister's eyes.  
  
"No, I don't want to be rude, but if you don't leave, then I will." She closed her book and sipped what was left of her milk. "I'm sorry, but I have to go" She picked up her purse from the table and tossed it over her shoulder, pulling her books close to her chest. "If you all excuse me please."  
  
"I don't think you understood what I said" Prue grabbed the girl's elbow and pulled her back to her seat. "We really need to talk Alexia, this is very important for us and for you as well"  
  
"Listen" Alexia gently pulled her arm free from Prue's grasp; dark green and dark blue eyes locked for a moment. "I really can't stay" She sat down slowly but never released her books.  
  
"Please Lexie... do it for me" Phoebe begged softly. "You must know that you are...."  
  
"Phoebe..wait" Piper cut in the conversation. "Alex....can we sit down?" Piper smiled widely to the nervous girl.  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"Thank you!" Piper smiled while pulling out a chair. "Sit down girls" She pointed the empty chairs to Prue.  
  
Prue nodded and pulled out a chair to help Phoebe sit down beside Alexia; she grabbed Phoebe's blind stick and folded it. "Here's the cane" She opened her sister's hand and placed it inside. "Thank you" Phoebe whispered softly.  
  
"I don't understand why are we supposed to have a conversation" Alexia shook her head and glanced at the entrance of the cafeteria; just checking if Leslie decided to show up.  
  
"Well, We don't know exactly where to start, but, as my sister told Victor, we'll try by the beginning" Prue spoke calmly, trying to make Alexia relax her stiff body. "We know who your mother was, and who your father is" Prue smiled weakly.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Alexia slammed her hand on the table and glared at Prue. "I don't know where are you planning to go with all this; but I can assure you this is not funny" She pulled back her hair and scratched the bridge of her nose. "Tell me what you really want" She whispered. "This is getting to be a little ridiculous"  
  
Piper and Prue turned quickly to see each other's eyes; they were astounded to see their newest baby sister doing the same thing Prue did when she was annoyed or worried.  
  
"Well,...you see,...uhm, your father..." Prue cleared her throat. "Tell her Piper" She leaned back on the chair and patted twice on Piper's back.  
  
"Me?" Piper opened her eyes widely. "Ok,...you see sweetie,...uhm..your father is also our father" She smiled nervously.  
  
"What!?!?" Alexia dropped the books on the table. "What kind of joke are you trying to pull on me?"  
  
"This is no joke honey, we're very serious" Phoebe spoke sweetly. "Piper is telling the truth; we are your sisters" Phoebe stretched out her hand to touch her sister's but Alexia pulled away from the table and ran outside the cafeteria.  
  
"Alex... please wait!" Piper shouted, but Alexia kept running away from the Halliwells. "Come on, let's follow her!" She hastily got up and started running behind her shocked sister.  
  
Prue helped Phoebe up and grabbed her arm tightly. "Ok, Phoebes, try to walk faster now; do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Phoebe smiled mockingly. "Just try me!"  
  
Alexia finally stopped running and sat down on a wooden bench; She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face on her knees. She slowly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and swallowed hard. She wanted to be strong but she failed; Piper's words still had some echo inside her head; she tightened her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing a painful cry.  
  
"I thought you were never going to stop running" Piper gasped and stood beside Alexia, bending down her body, she grabbed her knees, trying hard to regain her breath. "Wh...at were you try...ing to do?; Gi...ve me a hea...rt attack? She spoke between sighs.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Alexia shouted without raising her head.  
  
"But sweetheart, you have to talk to us; you can't pretend this is not happening" Piper placed her hand on Alexia's back, but the latter pulled back her shoulder to shove it away.  
  
"You can do whatever you want Alex, kick me, yell at me, course me, but I'm staying here, I'm not going anywhere" Piper knelt down beside her and stroke back her sister's hair; for her own surprise, the girl didn't recoil.  
  
"Here you are!" Prue arrived gasping; and sat Phoebe beside the upset girl. "Have you calmed down?" She also knelt down before the young girl. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know why are you crying?, I mean, I think you should be happy to find out that you are not alone; that you have three sisters to look after you, to take care of you and....to love you" Prue surprised herself when she said those last words. Alexia slowly raised her head and stared at Prue, then looked the other way and stared at Piper.  
  
"I am very confused right now; please, let me think about all these....I,.....I need time" She whispered.  
  
"Oh, yes, you can have all the time in the world" Piper stood up. "But you'll do the thinking in our house... your house from now on; so, let's get your things; you're coming home with us"  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts missy" Prue also got up and patted her head. "Come on; let's go home"  
  
Phoebe smiled and slowly searched for her new baby sister's hand. Alexia saw Phoebe's intention and moved it closer to be easier for Phoebe to find it. "You'll be ok; I promise" Phoebe smiled and softly kissed her sister's hand. Alexia shied away but Phoebe held her tighter. "You better get used to this sweetie; 'cause us Bennett-Halliwells are way too affectionate and loving with each other" Alexia drew a weak but honest smile on her face and slowly nodded.  
  
Piper stretched out her hand and waited patiently for her sister to grab it. Alexia finally gave in and slowly reached out to seize it. Piper smiled at her and she returned the smile; holding their gazes for a short meaningful instant. Prue smiled and grabbed the books from her baby sister's grasp. "I'll take these young lady; you go with Piper... come on Phoebes"  
  
Tbc 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Getting to Know Each O...

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Getting to know each other.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Thanks again for your nice reviews. They mean a lot to me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After listening to the whole revealing story that Prue had patiently told her; and speaking to her father on the phone; Alexia got up slowly from the sofa, her mind still trying to digest the entire strange situation; She walked warily towards the fireplace, softly rubbing her temples. It was still so hard and difficult for her to comprehend and further more, to accept that just yesterday, she was desperate and alone; and now she was in a nice house, surrounded by three loving new sisters.  
  
"This is too much for me to handle; I don't know how to react" She spoke without looking at any of her sisters; her sight lost inside the burning fireplace.  
  
"We know it's difficult...even hard for you to understand; but you have to accept the fact that this is true, and there's nothing you can do change things" Prue slowly walked towards the still overwhelmed girl and placed her arm around her shoulders. "Come on Alexia, we could never hurt you in any way... we're your sisters!"  
  
"We're not that bad sweetie, really" Phoebe finally spoke. "I'm sure you'll feel very loved and happy here" She smiled.  
  
"Yes Alexia, please give us a chance to show you that we really care about you" Prue whispered.  
  
"Come on Lexy, let's go upstairs; from now on you and I will be sharing my room" Phoebe held out her hand and waited for her sister to grab it.  
  
"No, I can't do that; I will certainly not invade your privacy; and besides, I still don't know if I can go through with this, it all happened so fast; I... I don't know if I'm doing the right thing"  
  
"Please; don't even say it! of course you are doing the right thing, and I'll be more than happy to have you in my room; this is your house too, you know?; and you have to keep in mind that you have family now, that you are not alone; and that you are our baby sister; you saw the photo album of our Dad, didn't you?...you even talked to him on the phone and he asked you to listen to us, didn't he? Phoebe got up and unfolded her blind stick. "And baby sisters must obey.... Now... follow me"  
  
Alexia turned to find Piper's and Prue's approval; and smiled when they both nodded at the same time. "Thank you" She whispered.  
  
"We'll be sharing my bed for a while; just till Prue brings your new bed home....is that ok?" Phoebe grabbed Lexy's arm and walked slowly, scattering the cane on the wooden floor. "I hope she takes her time" She muttered.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-  
  
Alexia entered the room and slowly scanned the place. "This is nice!" She shyly spoke as she moved closer to the bed and childishly jumped on it. She placed her backpack on the bed and slowly leaned on her backside. "Can I smoke in the bedroom?" She suddenly bent over and stared at Phoebe; who was trying to figure out what her little sister was doing.  
  
"You what?!?!" Phoebe asked surprised. "Don't tell me you smoke!"  
  
"I do, I am sorry"  
  
But you are..."  
  
"I'm 18, that's what I am"  
  
"Too young....I think Prue is going to be a little bit uneasy about this"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, because I do not have any intention to quit smoking; and if you think that you can suddenly come into my life and start ordering me around, then I'm so getting out of this house and go back to being on my own again"  
  
"Hey!.......you are not going anywhere; go ahead, smoke! I really don't mind" Phoebe lied. "I just wonder why are you acting like this all of the sudden"  
  
"Thanks." She didn't bother to answer Phoebe's last comment; grabbing her backpack, she pulled out a pack of Rothman's; she grasped one and placed it on her lips, then she searched her jeans' pockets, pulled out a round gold lighter, and lit it. "Ahh.....I needed this!" She blew out a breath of smoke and leaned back on one of the soft yellow pillows that rested on top of Phoebe's bed.  
  
"I didn't know you smoke" Phoebe narrowed her eyes and tried not to breath the smoke in her room.  
  
"We are not allowed to smoke in any of the faculty buildings, or dorms for that matter" She took another lungful of smoke and smiled. "Coach Roberts warned me that if she ever saw me smoking she was going to throw me out of the team"  
  
"Then you should listen to her if you still want to be a part of the team"  
  
"Hey; I said I was not going to quit, and you better respect my decision"  
  
"Ok, ok, let's just drop this for the time being; ...I want us to get to know each other better" Phoebe smiled and sat beside her sister.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Prue squinted and waved her hand several times to spread the heavy smoke cloud that floated inside the girls' room. "Alexia, please put down that cigarette right away" She kept waving her hand frantically on the air trying to get rid of the smoke.  
  
"Phoebe said it was ok" Came the cold reply.  
  
Prue narrowed her eyes and turned quickly to look at Phoebe. "You what?!" Prue raised her voice, slowly approaching her sister's bed.  
  
"Uhm....yes, I guess I did"  
  
"Are you out of your mind Phoebe?" Prue started pacing in front of her. "She's just a kid"  
  
"Excuse me..." Alexia interrupted. "I am eighteen!" She smiled proudly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, excuse me for not finding this quite amusing myself; but I am not going to allow this in my house"  
  
"Ok, then, don't worry, I'm leaving right away" She stood up and picked her backpack from the bed. "I'll leave your nice clean house the way it was" She shook her head and slowly placed the bag on her back. "I knew that sooner or later you were going to shove into my face that this is your house and not mine; so forget I even exist and don't try to find me; I was doing perfectly well by myself, you know, I don't need any of you...I just need myself and my bloody telly, that's all!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, chill out missy, You are not going anywhere; you're staying with us, whether you like it or not; and that's final" Prue walked close to her baby sister and snatched the cigarette from her hand.  
  
"Your father.....which happens to be mine too......."  
  
"And mine!" Phoebe shouted. Prue slightly smiled but returned to her cold mean face almost immediately. "Authorized us, your sisters, to bring you here with us to take care of you; so you better think twice before you decide to act like a spoiled brat next time" Prue shook her head with annoyance and walked hastily out of the room. "I knew this was going to be a hell of an idea" She muttered to herself. "And don't even think about trying to light another one of those.... things, missy!" She yelled from the hall; leaving a speechless astounded girl staring surprisingly at the wide opened door.  
  
"Wow....is she always that edgy?" Alexia swallowed hard, asking nervously.  
  
"No, of course not" Phoebe giggled. "Sometimes she's worse"  
  
Alexia scratched the tip of her nose and released a rather large amount of air. She knew this was going to be difficult for her to accept, but she was extremely happy to have three sisters to look after her now. She nodded, smiling happily satisfied. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Alexia's first Demon

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Alexia's First Demon  
  
"Good morning Phoebes" Prue was at the table and greeted her sister as soon as the youngest Halliwell entered the kitchen. "How was your first night with your baby sister?" Prue slightly smirked, glancing over the newspaper.  
  
"Great" Phoebe yawned; gently stretching her body. "I couldn't sleep though" she slowly walked toward the table with a little help from her blind stick, and sat down beside her sister; "We spent almost all night talking about each other... until 5:00 A.M, I guess.... Morning Piper!" She spoke cheerfully when she heard the refrigerator's door closing behind her; she knew it was her chef sister.  
  
"Morning sweetie......want some coffee?" Piper placed the orange juice on the counter and grabbed her sister's Garfield mug.  
  
"Oh yes; I need it badly"  
  
"I hope you didn't tell her bad things about your older sisters...meaning us" Prue smirked. "Pipe, honey, will you get me a little more coffee please" She took off her eyeglasses and gently folded the newspaper. "Don't tell me Alexia is still sleeping" Prue sighed.  
  
"Here you go" Piper interrupted her sister's conversation and placed the hot steaming cup of coffee on the table. "Sorry for the interruption sis" Piper smiled and gently kissed Phoebe's head "Careful; ...it's hot; and there's a fruit plate and some muffins in front of you; fruits to the left, muffins to the right... eat some before they get cold"  
  
"Piper!..." Prue whined. She hated to be interrupted.  
  
"Sorry... sorry... I'm gone...I'm outta here" Piper smiled mockingly and went back to the stove.  
  
"Thank you for the coffee Piper" Phoebe smiled. "And yeah, she is still sleeping Prue" She carefully searched the table and grabbed a grape. "Gotcha" she smiled and tossed the green grape into her mouth. "She sleeps aw..ful.... by the way" She grabbed another grape and nodded. "She kicks a lot!"  
  
"Aaaand.................." Prue urged her sister to continue talking.  
  
"What?!" Phoebe sipped her cup. "She kicks, I mean it, really!!"  
  
"I don't mean that; I want to know what she told you; how she feels!" Prue rubbed her hands together and leaned back. "Hey... tell me that she didn't smoke again"  
  
"No, she didn't, I think you really scared her Prue; we just talked and talked... She's an only child, you know... no grandparents; they died when she was three years old; she has one aunt, Dianne, and one cousin, Belinda, she's 26. Phoebe grabbed a cinnamon muffin and avidly took it into her mouth. "Her aunt is an alcoholic and her cousin is a drug addict; the uncle is in jail" She muttered with her mouth full; slightly tilting her head back and placing the hand under her chin to avoid dropping some crumbs on her chest, but with no such luck, because they finally landed on the table. "She also said something about her grandfather's inheritance"  
  
"What about it?" Prue asked concerned.  
  
"Her Aunt, Dianne, stole it from her" Phoebe nodded. "Lexie's mom just couldn't do anything about it... remember she had cancer and.."  
  
"Her aunt what?" Prue shouted. "She took advantage of her because she's too young"  
  
"Uhumh" Phoebe spoke with her mouth full. "But that's not all... she suffered a lot before her mother died, because she had to be in and out of hospitals the whole time, taking care of her. And her aunt was a mean bitch; not to mention her cousin"  
  
"Wow" Piper finally spoke and slowly sat down beside Phoebe. "Poor thing; I don't know how she survived all that without following the same footsteps as her aunt and cousin" She shook her head with annoyance and a little bit of sadness at the same time.  
  
"Yeah; that must have been awful" Prue whispered sadly; while she fixed her dark blue eyes on her huge cup of coffee, slowly moving it from side to side on the table. "Do you think she ....uhm...she might, I mean...maybe... she was doing drugs too?" She finally asked without taking her eyes off her mug.  
  
"I don't think so Prue... she seems like a nice kid" Phoebe added quickly. "And I'm sure Dad would have told us if she was"  
  
"Good morning" Alexia interrupted the conversation making the three girls jump startlingly on their seats. "Can I join you?" She smiled shyly and stood by the doorframe waiting to be invited.  
  
"Good morning" Prue nervously got up and gently pulled Alexia to the table. "Have a seat" She helped her sit down beside Phoebe and quickly went back to her seat. "You hungry?...Wow...I...I...You've already showered and...and...dressed" Prue smiled widely.  
  
Alexia glanced around and noticed Piper's query eyes and Prue's staring ones; Feeling a little uneasy, she barely nodded and managed to whisper a reticent yes.  
  
"How does bacon and eggs sound?" Piper smiled. "Or eggs and..."  
  
"Don't like eggs" Lexie stated coldly.  
  
"Then,....how about some fruit and yogurt?" Prue asked cheerily.  
  
"Naw...fruit's too sweet in the mornings"  
  
"Pancakes?" Piper stared at the girl and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Kidding?" Alexia shuddered slightly. "Waaaay too much flour"  
  
"Ok!, what would you like for breakfast then?" Piper sat down at the table and crossed her arms in front of her. Phoebe knew too well that her sisters' patience was definitely not one of their greatest virtues; so she offered herself to mediate between them and the stubborn newcomer before it was too late, but Alexia finally chose her menu.  
  
"I'll have some Cheerios; and lots and lots of coffee; if you don't mind"  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Of course not kiddo; let me get you the coffee first and then I'll get you the cereal."  
  
"Thanks Piper" She smiled thankfully; but she knew it was going to be tough for her to be living in that house and even tougher to allow herself to be pampered by three strange girls. Her mom used to do a great job babying her and no one could ever beat her at that.  
  
"Here's your coffee sweetie, you want some cream or sugar?"  
  
"No thank you; black is fine"  
  
"Okie Dokie; let me get your Cheerios then"  
  
"You ok? Phoebe softly asked. "You're awfully quiet"  
  
"I'm doing quite well, thank you" She lied. The truth is that she was feeling completely out of place. She missed her intimacy, her loneliness, and her silence. She searched her jacket for the cigarette holder and pulled one out. "It is ok if I smoke, isn't it?" She glanced at Prue, asking for approval; but before Prue could answer, Phoebe kicked her leg under the table.  
  
"Ouch...Yes, you can" Prue winced and glared at Phoebe. "Why did you do that for?" She muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing like a good surprisingly visit early in the morning to get rid of the Charmed ones" A deep harsh voice echoed in the kitchen before a dark, strong, demon became visible in front of Piper. Alexia screamed and dropped the cup of coffee on the table, falling awkwardly on her back, along with the heavy wooden chair she was sitting on. Piper had the cereal in one hand and the milk carton in the other; so, she didn't have the time to react quickly to blow him away or at least freeze him up. The demon noticed her hesitancy and violently backhanded her; sending her flying away on top of the kitchen counter. He walked hastily towards her, materializing a shiny gold athame in his hand.  
  
"Piper!" Prue shouted and waved her hand to shove the demon away from her unconscious sister; he shimmered out and quickly reappeared behind Prue; smiling evilly, he hit the back of her head violently with the handle of his athame; Prue's knees gave way and collapsed heavily on the floor. The whole time Alexia watched incredulously the way the strange man appeared and disappeared from her sight, hurting her recently found sisters; she remained on her back, motionless, not believing for a moment what her eyes were witnessing. Suddenly, the demon stopped smiling and turned his glare slowly towards Alexia.  
  
"What's going on?!" Phoebe shouted; her voice desperate and shaky; she got up slowly and waved her blind stick anxiously in front of her. "Piper?....Prue?" She shouted again; her nervousness was now affecting her sense of direction; completely forbidding her to find her way around. "Alexia?!...Where are you? ... Where is Piper... and Prue, where's Prue?! Phoebe asked nervously.  
  
Alexia opened her mouth but she couldn't make a single sound; her jaw quivered slightly when she saw the man slowly walking towards her. She swallowed with difficulty; never taking her eyes off the horrible creature. She slowly started sliding backwards, away from him, until she reached the wall with her back. She looked absorbedly into his black eyes and suddenly she started hyperventilating. "Phoebe...I can't ...breath..." She managed to speak, while her heart started beating frenziedly and her world started spinning around without control.  
  
"Take it easy sweetie, ...everything's going to be ok...breath slowly...please, breath for " Phoebe shouted; feeling completely useless, while she tried to find her frightened sister.  
  
The demon smirked and slowly knelt down in front of Alexia, enjoying her ragged breathing and her desperation. "So you are the famous new sister...the Charmed one's newest weak spot!" Alexia shut her eyes and bent down her head to avoid his evil eyes. He chuckled as he lifted her chin gently towards him. Her respiration became more unsteady and shallow.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Phoebe yelled as she violently smashed a chair on the demon's back. He did not blink when he listened to Phoebe's scream or when he felt the heavy blow on his back.  
  
He slowly got up and pushed Phoebe violently on her back. She fell on the table and gasped nervously. "Listen to me carefully...witch!" He grabbed Phoebe's throat tightly. "I am Zinnlar, prince of darkness, and I'm here to collect the Charmed powers; you have to renounce to them; freely reject them ... and pass them over to me" He chuckled pulling Phoebe closer to his face. Alexia's breathing was still out of control; she opened her mouth and sucked in as much air as she could; Her eyes unbelievably glaring at the creepy scene in front of her.  
  
"You've must be crazy" Phoebe stated. "There's absolutely no way my sisters and I will ever give up our powers"  
  
"Oh but you will; believe me; once you find out that about my plan, and what I am willing to offer, you'll be more than eager to accept my request"  
  
"I don't think so" Phoebe tried to pull free from his clasp, but Zinnlar held her tighter.  
  
"My offer is to spare your lives, and If you don't care much about yourselves, then...I'll kill your sister" He said coldly, pointing his free hand to the nervous girl on the floor. "Oh...I forgot you can't even see" He shook his head. "I'll kill the new girl...the vulnerable one" He chuckled. "I know you care about your newly found sister; My source of information can't be wrong, and the fact that her being powerless, gives me even more power over you" He laughed scornfully.  
  
"Well, that's bullshit" Phoebe snapped back. "If you were powerful enough, you would have killed us by now" She smirked.  
  
"Don't be stupid witch, if I kill you I wont be able to collect your powers; you must say the relinquishing spell"  
  
"Hello.....and what makes you think we're going to do it?"  
  
"I'll rely on the love you feel for your youngest sister; I'll make her suffer until you decide it's time to accept my offer" He smirked. "But I might give you some extra thinking time; I'll wait for you to get to know your sister better, to learn to love her, and then, I'll come back to ask you again"  
  
Phoebe's heart started beating faster than it was supposed to; she knew they were in his hands, so she tightened her eyes and slowly bent down her head. Alexia silently got up and ran away from the kitchen, she stopped when she got to the conservatory and looked around to find an exit door. Zinnlar nodded with annoyance and released his grip on Phoebe's throat. He shimmered out and materialized in front of the young girl, grabbing her by the shoulders and violently throwing her against the wall. He watched amused the way she slowly slid down until she reached the floor, unconscious, while a thin trickle of blood appeared on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Lexy!!" Phoebe shouted frightened, she slowly got up and desperately tried to find the way to her sister. She had barely advanced a few steps when she suddenly tripped and fell over Prue's limp body. She muffled a scream by covering her mouth with her hand and crawled on the floor to lift her sister's head onto her lap. She gently slid her hand on her sister's face and quickly knew who she was. "Prue...wake up on Prue, talk to me..." She repeatedly patted her sister's face. She knew she couldn't be dead, Zinnlar had told her that he needed the three of them alive; so she insisted in bringing her sister into consciousness.  
  
Alexia opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her. Zinnlar smiled and shook his head. "Well...well...well...you're tougher than I expected" He walked slowly towards her as he opened his hand widely beside him. He blinked and another gold athame appeared in his hand; he chuckled and lifted the fancy weapon above his shoulder; getting ready to thrust it into her weak shaky body.  
  
"Why? Alexia asked softly. "Why are you doing this?" She started crying. "Who are you?"  
  
"Pho...ebe?" Prue whispered softly as she opened her eyes and saw the blurred face of her sister. "What happened?" She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples. "You ok?" She slightly shook her head to get rid of the wooziness.  
  
"I'm fine...go find Lexie, she's in trouble; he's after her!"  
  
"Lexie?... Who's...uhm...who's he?" She softly rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Prue...we don't have time for chatting, just go find Lexie!"  
  
"Holy shit!" Prue suddenly remembered the dark demon and she opened her eyes widely in shock "That bastard!" She shouted and quickly stumbled her way out of the kitchen. Entering the conservatory, she immediately spotted Zinnlar; he was standing in front of her sister, ready to stub her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Prue shouted and waved both hands on him. Zinnlar smiled scornfully as he felt himself being violently plunged against the wall. Prue ran to her sister and quickly knelt beside her. "Lexie?...are you hurt?...sweetie, please talk to me" Prue gazed over her shoulder and fixed her eyes on the fallen demon. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I just scared her a little; I never meant to kill her, not yet anyway" He chuckled and shimmered out. "I'll be back......" His words lingered in the room while the black shimmering lights slowly disappeared.  
  
Tbc 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Truth is Out There

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The truth is out there.  
  
"Phoebe... you ok? Where's Prue?...Where's Alexia?" Damn!, who the hell was that?!" Piper gently hugged Phoebe while she shook her dizziness away.  
  
"Prue's ok; she went to find Lexie" Phoebe whispered. "And you?...are you hurt?"  
  
"Just a little bit shaken up" Piper hissed. "He couldn't wait...no, he had to come and ruin everything with Alexia" Piper whined. "I wanted to be the one to tell her about all this; I wanted it to be different, I wanted..."  
  
"Piper; give me a hand over here!" Prue tried to lift Lexie by herself but her knees slightly buckled up.  
  
"I can get up by myself; just, just let me try" Lexie whispered while she waggled her arms free from Prue's grip. As soon as she stood up, she leaned forward and rested on one of the sofas; she breathed deeply several times until she slowly regained her strength back. "I've got to get away from this place" Her slow movements kept Prue's gaze fixed upon her.  
  
"You shouldn't go anywhere; I think you.."  
  
"I don't really give a damn about what you think" Alexia quickly snapped back. "I don't know who you are or what you are, but what I do know is that I am not staying here for another minute!"  
  
"Ok...All right...first you have to calm down" Prue walked slowly towards Lexie and tried to get a hold of her.  
  
"Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me!" Alexia jumped back nervously; her eyes filled with fear, an unknown kind of horror.  
  
"What's going on here?" Piper walked into the conservatory and shrugged slightly as she watched her sister's odd behavior. "Alexia...are you hurt... Did he harm you in anyway?"  
  
"Lexie...let Prue or Piper help you" Phoebe's gentle words made her baby sister calm down a bit. Phoebe stretched out her hand and Lexie quickly seized it. Phoebe pulled her close and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "It's ok sweetie; you're safe now" She whispered in her ear.  
  
"I want to leave; please Phoebe, don't try to stop me; I'm scared; I'm really terrified" She cried; her body involuntarily trembling out of control. "Who... or what was that thing?"  
  
"No; that's absolutely out of the question" Prue retorted. "You are not going anywhere!"  
  
"Prue Please" Phoebe raised her hand, urging her to stop.  
  
"What?!" Prue raised an eyebrow. "She can't leave just like that; she must know that..."  
  
"Prue... let me talk to her; I think I know how" Phoebe spoke softly.  
  
"All right then" Prue waved her hand. "Be my guest" She shook her head with annoyance and connected her blue eyes with Piper's. The latter nodded and gently bit her lower lip; hoping that her sister could knock some sense into the frightened girl's mulish head.  
  
"Come on Lexi, take me to our room" Phoebe pretended to need help and she allowed her baby sister to slowly guide her upstairs.  
  
Prue and Piper silently watched them leave.  
  
"Do you think Phoebe can get through her?" Prue sat down and rubbed her head; she was tired and nervous; that's why she decided to let Phoebe deal with the stubborn youngster.  
  
"I hope so" Piper sat beside Prue, grabbed her sister's head and gently pulled it down to check it.  
  
"Hey!...careful; it hurts!" Prue whined.  
  
"Well it should, you know!" Piper spoke loudly. "You have a very nasty bump on the back of your head"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
"Why don't you sit down and relax?; what I have to tell you might take a little while longer than you expect" Phoebe took off her shoes and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Ok" Alexia stood still for a moment and closed her eyes trying to get rid of her nervousness. She slid her hand in her jeans' pocket and silently took out a small bottle; she opened it slowly, being very cautious of not making any kind of sound that might alert Phoebe about what she was doing. She grabbed one pill and carefully placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly for a little while longer before she joined her sister. "I'm listening" She whispered.  
  
Phoebe sighed deeply and clasped her baby sister's hand between her own. "First of all, thank you for helping me get to my room; I really appreciate it" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"You are welcome; I'm glad I could help" Lexie spoke with nervousness.  
  
"Listen sweetie... we... I mean Piper, Prue and I, are... uhm... I don't know how to put it, but, we ...** we are witches!"** Phoebe smiled nervously.  
  
"You what?!" Alexia quickly pulled out her hand from Phoebe's grasp and clumsily drew back, falling awkwardly out of bed.  
  
"Lexie!" Phoebe tried to hold on to her sister without luck; Alexia quickly reached the floor, staring fearfully at her sister. The frightened girl placed one hand on her chest and lowered her head to regain composure, while her heart danced around like crazy inside of her.  
  
The room's door slowly opened and Prue and Piper quietly sneaked a quick look inside.  
  
"How's everything going in here?" Piper looked down and saw her sister on the floor. "Lexie...are you ok?" She quickly walked to her and knelt next to the bed. Prue followed close behind. "What's going on sweetie" Both sisters helped her get up and placed her on the bed.  
  
"I'm ok" Lexie swallowed hard and rested quietly on bed. She closed her eyes and remained still for a little while longer. Phoebe slid her hand on the bed to find her sister's and when she found it, she was able to feel her frightened grip.  
  
Alexia took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. "Ok... I want to know everything...and I mean everything" She finally spoke. Prue nodded and sat on the bed, beside her. Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"It's ok Phoebes; She will understand... I hope"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-  
  
After listening to everything Prue had to say, Alexia asked them to leave the room, she wanted to be alone; she wanted to think about what she had lived that morning; about Prue's words... but most of all, about her special gifted sisters.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe left the room and went to the conservatory to clean it up. Prue and Piper worked silently, glancing at each other's eyes from time to time; but neither of them daring to say a word. Phoebe just sat there, mentally keeping track of each passing second; waiting for her sister's final decision.  
  
Tbc  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o- 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Misunderstanding

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Misunderstanding  
  
The Halliwell kitchen was awfully quiet for a Saturday morning. Piper had prepared breakfast for everybody but no one seemed to be hungry. Prue was stirring the food on her plate from side to side with her fork; staring without interest at the newspaper she'd been holding for more than an hour; reading over and over the same article, trying hard to concentrate, but with no avail.  
  
Piper held the same cup of coffee she poured herself earlier that morning; watching T.V. without really watching; Cold coffee filled the green Shrek cup that her sister had bought for her. tightly gripping it without being aware of her sore fingers.  
  
Phoebe sat beside Prue, folding and unfolding her blind stick; Hoping she could listen to her 'baby' sister's voice saying it was all cool. Phoebe smiled slightly at her own thought; she enjoyed her sister's British accent greatly.  
  
"What?!... No breakfast for the hungry baby sister of the Powerful Charmed ones?!"  
  
"Lexie" Piper shouted. "You're here"  
  
"Yes; I'm here, and I am not going anywhere" Alexia smiled and hastily walked over to Phoebe. "Thanks to you" She gently bent down and kissed Phoebe's cheek.  
  
Phoebe smiled and pulled out a chair for her sister. "You're a fast learner" She whispered. "Do you realize this is the first kiss I get from my baby sister? I love it!"  
  
Prue got up and wrapped her arms around her kid sister. "I was so worried... I thought you were going to... and... and... we thought you... well, ... uhm... thank you" She smiled widely at Lexie.  
  
"No, if there's someone who should be thankful around here, it would have to be me" Alexia spoke shyly. "Thank you for giving me a chance... a home... a family"  
  
Piper walked hastily toward her sister and embraced her tightly. "Welcome home Alexia; welcome home... sister" She whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you Piper, you don't know what this means to me" Lexie's eyes quickly started welling. "I'm not used to having somebody by my side, I'm not used to being loved" She paused for a moment. "Except for my mom, but she's not with me anymore"  
  
"It's ok sweetie, it's ok" Piper kissed her baby sister's forehead. "You'll learn; we'll make it easy for you"  
  
"Thank you, I'll try my best to be good to you" Lexie whispered. "I just want to ask you to be patient with me... please"  
  
"Don't worry baby" Prue added softly. "We are not going to put any pressure on you, we just want you to be yourself"  
  
"Thank you" Lexie wiped the tears from her eyes. "One more thing" she glanced at her three sisters.  
  
"Anything!" Prue answered promptly.  
  
"Let's eat; I'm starving" Alexia grabbed a biscuit and tasted it. "Hey... not bad... not bad at all... you were right Phoebe... she's a great cook"  
  
Piper smiled nervously, but feeling swollen with pride, and Prue exhaled deeply.  
  
"I'm starving too" Phoebe added. "But, this is not new, I'm always hungry". She smiled as well.  
  
No body asked any more questions. Alexia didn't give any more explanations either. They all just wanted to enjoy the beginning of their new life.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Next day in school, everybody knew about Phoebe's new sister. Phoebe was extremely happy and Leslie... well, Leslie was pissed off. She decided to stay away from Alexia, just until she figured the right time to get back at her; but more importantly, to get back at Phoebe. She decided to wait. She had to be patient if she wanted to succeed.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"What?!" Karen shrugged. "Phoebe, are you sure? I, I just can't believe it!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure all right" Phoebe grinned. "This is awesome, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, yeah... it is, but... still, I don't understand how..." Karen was very surprised.   
  
"You don't have to, you just have to trust me" Phoebe smiled. "And thanks for sticking out for her and caring for her... when I didn't" She hugged Karen with so much love. "Have I ever told you that you are my best friend, and that I love you with all my heart?"  
  
"No, but you don't have to... I know... And my heart knows it too" Karen softly whispered in Phoebe's ear and gently hugged her. "Hey, there's Prue!" Karen waved at her and Prue smiled delightfully, also waving from a distance. The eldest Halliwell fastened her pace and every guy on the field, quickly, one by one, started fixing their eyes on her, admiring her gorgeous body. "Wow, Phoebe, your sister looks so beautiful"

"I know" Phoebe answered with proud.   
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Manor, A few months later.................

Everything was going smoothly; Zinnlar had appeared a couple of times more, once at the manor and the other one at P3, but the Charmed ones had managed to get rid of him, not definitely, but every time they fought him they seemed to have weaken his powers. Piper was still working on a potion to vanquish him for good.  
  
Lexie, I'm going to P3; do you need a ride? Piper knocked on the girl's room. "Lexie!!" she knocked again and tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Yes, I do, but I'm not ready yet" Lexie shouted and unlocked the door, still wrapped in her towel. "I'll ask Prue to take us to the faculty; Phoebe is still in the shower" She smiled.  
  
"Lexie... "  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're smoking again"  
  
"Guilty"  
  
"But... baby, you promised"  
  
"I said I was going to try... and I am, really"  
  
"At least you should try not to smoke this early in the morning"  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"All right... all right; get dressed or you'll be late, we'll talk about it later"  
  
"Thank you" She kissed Piper's cheek and gave her a big grin. "You're the 'bestest' "  
  
"Riiight... see you later sweetie; I'll be at the faculty as usual, to pick you up after soccer practice"  
  
"Oh oh... Piper, I forgot to tell you; I'll be late tonight, because after soccer practice I'm going with the girls to the movies; then we'll have dinner"  
  
"Fine; just don't forget your cell phone; I need to know where 'exactly' you're going to be and when to pick you up"  
  
"Cool, but you have to pick up Phoebe anyway"  
  
"Yeah... I know, I'll be there, don't worry"  
  
"Alexia!... You are still wrapped in your towel!" Prue shouted from across the hall. "Girl, I swear if you are not downstairs, in the kitchen, in 20 minutes, you and Phoebe are going to be walking to the faculty because I'm so not going to wait for you!"  
  
Piper squinted and swiftly slid out of the room. "See ya kiddo"  
  
"Coward!" Lexie shouted at Piper before she exited the room. "I'll be downstairs in a jiffy Prue" Lexie smiled widely. Prue shook her head with annoyance and didn't bother to answer; she went downstairs to have a cup of coffee and to read the newspaper, as always. Phoebe finally got out of the shower and entered her room.  
  
"What did I miss?" Phoebe walked slowly to the closet.  
  
"Nothing much... Prue's morning rattle... but it was cool" Alexia walked to the closet, asked Phoebe what she wanted to wear; and picked up the wardrobe for her sister.  
  
"Thanks Lexie" Phoebe quickly started changing and after a while she finally sat on the bed and tied up her leather boots. Alexia knelt by her side and helped her fix the shoe laces; then she went by her bed and grabbed the glass of water.

"Thanks again, sweetie" Phoebe spoke softly.  
  
"Mhum" Alexia hid a small bottle in the front pocket of her jeans as she swallowed a little white pill. "You are welcome" She returned the glass of water to the night table. "We better hurry or Prue probably might want to kill us!"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Ok girls, see you tonight; remember I'm going to L.A., but I will be back around 10:00 P.M." She waited for her sisters to close the car's door. "Take care and make sure to call Piper if you need anything"  
  
"Ok Prue, we will" Phoebe blew a kiss to her sister and Lexie bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good bye" she whispered.

"Bye kiddo, take care of Phoebe for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure... don't worry"  
  
Leslie smiled when she saw Phoebe walking slowly with Alexia's help. She jumped off the hood of one of the parked cars outside the main building and waved to Suzie, who was impatiently waiting for Leslie's signal. Suzie hopped on the motorcycle, covered her face with the black helmet, and quickly accelerated toward Alexia and Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" Alexia yelled when she saw the motorcycle and pushed her sister out of the way, barely having enough time to save herself. Suzie managed to swivel the motorcycle, slightly hitting Lexie's right side, grazing her hip and part of her thigh. Lexie violently flew over Phoebe, landing approximately six feet away from her.  
  
"Alexia!" Phoebe shouted; her voice shaky and nervous. "Where are you... what happened?"  
  
"I'm right here" Lexie hissed and slowly crawled towards Phoebe. "Are you ok?" She bit her lips and took a deep breath, hiding her pain.  
  
"Yes, I am fine... but you don't sound ok" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Naw, I'm good... please excuse me for pushing you so harshly away" She looked down to check her leg and saw a dark wet stain, she knew she was bleeding; she just had to hide it from Phoebe to avoid excessive nagging, or guilty consciences. She shut her eyes in pain and waited silently for it to go away. Leslie watched amused from a short distance.  
  
"See?... that's why I don't want you to get a motorcycle; they are too damn dangerous; we nearly got run over by one!" Phoebe slowly sat up.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, that's not fair" Lexie whined. "You know I'll be more careful than that stupid driver" Lexie spoke softly. "I love motorcycles, and Prue said that she might buy one for me, please don't ruin it"  
  
"We'll see... I am still not convinced" Phoebe slowly got up and held out her hand to help her baby sister to stand up as well.  
  
"Thanks" Alexia swallowed hard and pretended everything was cool, but her leg was now starting to hurt more.  
  
"Sweetie... I have an algebra exam; can you please take me to my class room"  
  
"Sure, come on" Both girls entered the main building and as soon as Phoebe was inside her classroom, Alexia headed for the infirmary. She hated doctors, but this time she really needed help; it was inevitable. The doctor asked her to take off her clothes and placed her on a gurney. "Wow, this must be hurting a lot" she carefully started cleaning up her injury. Alexia had tears in her eyes but she didn't say a word, in fact, she didn't even winced when the doctor had to give her a shot.  
  
"It's a nasty looking gash you have here" Dr. Mae Yin scolded. "Be sure to change bandages twice a day to avoid infections; and you will also need another antibiotic shot, maybe two" She pulled out a small white box from a cabinet and placed it on her desk. "Take these tablets in case of pain, which I'm sure you are going to be having a lot of, one tablet every eight hours for 3 days... and I'll see you tomorrow morning for that shot"  
  
"Thanks" Lexie grabbed the medicine and put it in her backpack. She smiled at the Doctor and quickly exited the infirmary, trying hard not to limp. She was very concentrated in her pain that she didn't see Leslie standing just outside the door. The latter quickly turned her back to the out coming girl and pretended to be waiting for somebody else. "So, you are taking painkillers... I might supply you with something more enjoyable" She smiled.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"How did you do on your test?" Lexie held Phoebe's arm and walked her to the soccer field.  
  
"Great" Phoebe beamed. "I think I'm getting an A-plus"  
  
"Yay... you go girl!" Lexie flinched a little but Phoebe didn't notice. "You sit right here and wait for Piper, I'm going to practice now; need anything?"  
  
"Yes... can you get me a rootbeer?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure, hold my things; I'll be right back"  
  
Phoebe placed some books and Lexie's backpack on the lawn and leaned back to rest for a little while. Suzie and Leslie slowly walked to Phoebe's side and stood silently in front of her.  
  
"Who is here?" Phoebe quickly sat up and pulled back her hair with a little bit of nervousness.  
  
"It's just me" Suzie chuckled. ...Good 'ole Suzie; I just came to see how were you doing; I saw the little accident you had this morning"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thanks" Phoebe smiled weakly. "Maybe a little scared, that's all; it happened so quick"  
  
While Phoebe chatted with Suzie, Leslie grabbed Alexia's backpack and pulled out the pain medicine Doctor Jones had given to Lexie and replaced it with another box, containing a large amount of small red tablets; methamphetamines. She quietly put the bag back on its place and walked away silently. She sneered joyfully as she joined her cheerleading team.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you're ok... see you around Phoebe" Suzie ran away in a hurry when she saw Lexie coming their way.  
  
"Here you go Phoebe... who was that with you just now?" Lexie opened the soda can and carefully placed it inside her sister's hand.  
  
"That was Suzie; she wanted to see how was I doing after this morning's accident"  
  
"That's odd" Alexia shook her head and turned around to find Suzie; The latter was laughing with the rest of the cheerleaders and cynically waved at her. Alexia didn't respond.  
  
"Ok Phoebe; I'm going to the dressing rooms to change into my uniform; Piper will be here later on, I've already called her"  
  
"Ok... I'll be up and wide awake waiting for you tonight; I'll want to know how did it go"  
  
"All right... shout if you need anything"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-  
  
Lexie entered the dressing rooms and slowly changed into her uniform. She remained seated for a little while longer to get rid of the pain she was experiencing on her leg but it didn't go away. She got up and went to her locker. Grabbing her backpack, she hurriedly opened it and took the little white box in her hands. She hated the idea of having to take painkillers, but she wasn't a masochist either, so, without hesitation she swallowed a little red tablet. She put the box inside her bag and shook her head. "Oh what the heck... I'll have another one, it will make the pain go away faster" She thought; and tossed another pill in her mouth.  
  
So... soccer practice began. Alexia started slow, limping at times; then suddenly, she started playing better than ever; running like never before; faster than everyone; sharper than sharp. Her own self even amazed her. She had Completely forgotten about the injury in her leg and she had enough strength and energy in her body to outrun the fastest player in her team; perhaps even the fastest in the faculty.  
  
Coach Roberts thought different; she noticed an odd behavior in Alexia and sent her to the showers. Of course, Alexia didn't like the idea, but she did as she was told anyway. She entered the dressing room and started kicking the lockers; she threw bags, shoes, and books against the wall; she knocked over the iron benches. She couldn't understand the coach's decision. "Why send me to the showers? I'm playing better than ever!" She thought; but she was completely out of herself, breathing heavily; suddenly she stopped and placed her hand flat on her chest as a sharp stingy pain started building inside her. She stood still, not wanting to move an inch because it hurt so bad even to breathe. Her legs buckled up and her body got weaker; she leaned herself on her locker and stayed motionless; Trying to control her ragged breathing  
  
Tbc  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Piper's Doubts

C.C. McKenna  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Piper's Doubts  
  
When Piper arrived, she noticed Lexie's absence on the field and immediately went searching for her in the dressing rooms; arriving just in time to see her little sister's unsteady body.  
  
"Lexie!" She ran hastily toward her sister. "My God; what happened? ... Baby, what hurts?" Lexie shut her eyes tightly; the pain in her chest didn't allow her to speak; It was unbearable. Piper noticed the fear and desperation on her sister's face, so she quickly held her and lowered her flaccid body gently on the floor. "I'll be right back baby, I'll go get help" Piper left the room and as soon as she went out, Lexie slowly got up and reached for her locker; she opened it and grabbed her jeans, searching clumsily for the small white bottle she always kept in her pocket. She opened it, quickly took a small pill, and placed it underneath her tongue.  
  
She returned her jeans to her locker and closed it; sliding gently on her back, she sat on the floor leaning against the locker and waited for the pain to subside.  
  
When Piper returned with the doctor, Lexie was already taking a shower. Piper was surprised to see her sister standing on her feet as if nothing ever happened and slowly walked over to her. Lexie turned her body and hid her wounded leg against the wall.  
  
"Lexie... but... how?" Piper stared with incredulity into her sister's green eyes.  
  
"Piper... you're back... hand me that towel please" Lexie smiled at her stunned sister.  
  
"I don't understand... I mean, you were hurting badly... what happened?" Piper slowly grabbed the towel and gave it to her sister.  
  
"It was just a cramp... no bid deal" She wrapped the towel around her body and walked past by her. "I need to change quickly; Phoebe must be bored" she smiled nervously.  
  
"You sure you ok? Doctor Mae Yin asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes... I'm quite sure"  
  
"Ok then, I'll just go, take care, and if your leg still hurts please make sure to stop by the infirmary"  
  
"Thank you Doc; I sure will"  
  
Lexie finished dressing in front of Piper's query eyes and quickly urged her sister to take her home. She wanted to leave before Coach Roberts decided to go check on her.  
  
The ride home was awfully quiet. Piper drove silently, still thinking about what she saw in Lexie's dressing room. And Lexie was having a really hard time hiding the pain she was feeling on her injured leg.  
  
"All right you two... What's going on?" Phoebe started feeling a little worried about her sisters' strange behavior. "Why are both of you not speaking... are you mad at each other?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Phoebe, we are just tired, and that's all"  
  
"Riiight... I'm blind, not dumb," Phoebe snapped. "Come on... spill it!"  
  
"She's telling the truth, I'm very tired; in fact, I'm not having any dinner, I'm going straight to bed" Alexia spoke as she stared outside the window  
  
Piper looked back through the rear-view mirror and stared at her baby sister; she new something was not right and she intended to find out what it was.  
  
Piper opened the manor's door and Lexie quickly past by her heading directly to the stairs.  
  
"Good night" she whispered and went up to her room.  
  
Piper shook her head and grabbed Phoebe's arm. "You and I are going to have something to eat" She pulled her sister to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Piper Halliwell... I'm always hungry" Phoebe smiled. "At least make her a sandwich, please" She softly added.  
  
"Sure... now, seat down while I get you something to drink"  
  
"Whatever it is... make it a double... I'm so thirsty"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After they had dinner, Piper grabbed a tray and placed Lexie's dinner on it. She asked Phoebe to come to bed but Phoebe decided to wait for Prue. Piper agreed and took her to the living room and turned on the cd player for her. Which cd would you like to listen to?"  
  
"Lets try Norah Jones" Phoebe sat down on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Okie-dokie" Piper smiled. "I like Norah myself... a lot!" She kissed her sister's forehead and headed upstairs to Lexie's room.  
  
Piper knocked gently on her sister's door. "Can I come in sweetie?" She opened it and let herself in without waiting for her sister's permission.  
  
"You're already inside... why bother knocking?" Lexie spoke and turned her back on Piper, she didn't want to look at her sister, much less talk to her, so, she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleepy.  
  
"I brought you your favorite... bacon and cheese sandwich and a glass of strawberry Quick"  
  
"Not hungry"  
  
"Lexie... please"  
  
"I'm really not hungry Piper" She grabbed a cigarette from her purse and lit it.  
  
"I didn't mean that" Piper walked slowly towards the bed and placed the tray on the night table; shrugging her nose when she started smelling her sister's tobacco.  
  
"Then I'm lost here; because I thought we were talking about bacon and cheese" Lexie spoke with her eyes closed, blowing out a mouthful of smoke.  
  
"You can talk to me sweetie... I'm a good listener" Piper sat on the bed and kissed her sister's forehead.  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"Yes baby..."  
  
"I'm really tired... so, if you don't mind, I'd like to have some sleep; I really need the rest because I'm having a game on Saturday, that's a day after tomorrow"  
  
Piper bent down her head; the word disappointment written all over her face. She got up and slowly walked to the door. "You know where to find me" Piper expected to hear a simple yes or an ok in return, but Lexie did not answer; silence filled the room as Piper softly closed the door on her way out.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Next morning............  
  
"Phoebe... is Lexie coming or not? Prue was her usual self this morning. "I really need to be early today at Buckland's, I have a very important meeting" She folded the newspaper and slid it across the table.  
  
"She overslept a little but she should be here any minute now"  
  
Phoebe didn't see Prue's annoyed face but Piper did, so she quickly sprung out and smiled at Prue. "I'll go get her" she hastily ran up the stairs.  
  
"Lexie" Piper opened the door and saw her sister swallowing something. Lexie nervously sipped some water and hid the small bottle in her jeans' pocket.  
  
"Piper!" Lexie turned to her sister and raised her voice with annoyance. "You should knock before entering"  
  
"What did you just swallow?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Lexie... I'm not kidding, I want to know what you swallowed"  
  
"I said nothing" She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door but Piper blocked her way.  
  
"You're not going anywhere"  
  
"Come on Piper... Prue's waiting for me and I'm already late"  
  
"I don't care missy... I need an answer that satisfies me"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but you're not getting one" She gently pushed Piper aside and left the room.  
  
"LEXIE!" Piper shouted but her baby sister didn't stop.  
  
"What was that all about?" Prue asked when she heard Lexie running down the stairs and  
  
entering the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing... Lets go, lets go!" Lexie grabbed Phoebe's hand and quickly pulled her outside the kitchen. "We're late, we're bloody late... coming Prue?" Lexie walked fast; again, hiding the sharp pain inside her leg and skillfully covering her limp.  
  
"Yeah... let's go!" Prue was on her feet at no time. "I'll ask questions later... right now I only care about being at Buckland's ASAP" She followed her sisters close behind.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
As son as Phoebe entered her Philosophy class, Alexia went to the infirmary; Dr. Yin was already waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning Alexia; you don't look so good; how did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Awful... I was so tired but I just wasn't able to get any sleep"  
  
"Did you take the tablets I gave you?"  
  
"I did... but still, they didn't help"  
  
"I'm sorry Alexia; those tablets are strong enough; I can't give you anything else; why don't you try staying in bed all day? ... I'm sure that resting will help" Dr. Yin held the girl's arm and gently pulled her up to the gurney. "Let me see that leg of yours"  
  
"Ouch...careful Dr Yin, it bloody hurts"  
  
"I know... it's very swollen" Dr Yin shook her head as she gently made some pressure on the wound. "It is not infected though... but I really suggest some rest young girl"  
  
"Thanks... but I can't" Alexia slowly jumped off the gurney and zipped her jeans up. "I have a soccer game tomorrow... very important game... I might add" She smiled.  
  
"At least you should go home right now, take two tablets, and have the rest of the day off; resting will do you good" Dr. Yin stared intently into the young girl's eyes. "I'm being serious"  
  
"Ok" Lexie finally accepted. "I'm going to follow your indications; I'll just go and find my sister to let her know about it" Alexia smiled again. Her smile had always made her special; no matter what ...she always had a nice grin for everyone.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Excuse me" Alexia knocked on Phoebe's classroom and the professor waved to let her in.  
  
"Good morning child... what can we do for you?" Phoebe's professor smiled at the beautiful young girl. All the guys started whistling and shouting all kind of things to the pretty visitor. The ones sitting on the back of the class room stood up to take a closer look at her, and shouted even louder when she blushed. Alexia felt a little uncomfortable but she managed to give them a weak smile anyway. She could mesmerize the entire classroom only by the sheer force of her presence.  
  
"Boys... boys... let's show the young lady some respect" Professor Sinclair straightened his tie and smiled widely; also enjoying the girl's presence.  
  
"Thank you" Alexia whispered; feeling repented for having to go there in the first place.  
  
Phoebe heard her baby sister's voice and quickly sprung up from her chair. "Hey!" She raised her voice. "This is my baby sister, so I kindly suggest all of you to back off!"  
  
"Oh..." Professor Sinclair smiled mortified. "I strongly recommend you go outside to talk to your sister... you know... that might help getting these boys under control"  
  
"Ok... I agree with you" Phoebe unfolded her blind stick and walked slowly to the door. Lexie held her arm and guided her the rest of the way.  
  
"What is it honey?" Phoebe asked worriedly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I... I just came to tell you that I'm going home, I am a little wiped out, I couldn't sleep well last night and I need to rest before tomorrow's game" Lexie spoke softly.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Phoebe slowly reached out and found her sister's face; She ran her fingers down her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, don't be silly... I'm fine, I'll just grab a cab and go home, that way I won't have to bother Piper"  
  
"I think you should try and call her first... or she'll be so pissed at you if you don't"  
  
"I'll deal with her later, don't worry" Lexie kissed her sister's cheek and opened the classroom's door for her sister. "See you at home"  
  
"Ok sweetie... be careful" Phoebe entered the room and went straight to her seat. The guy sitting behind her gave her a pat on her shoulder and chuckled. "So... Phoebe... you wanna be my sister in law?"  
  
"In your dreams Bud... She's off limits; you hear? She's not into jerks!"  
  
"We'll see about that" He whispered. "No one can resist the charms of Kevin 'Bud' Spencer.

"I mean it, Kevin. She's just eighteen, and you're ... what?... 30?" She smirked.

"Come on Phoebe, I'm only 26... and I like her a lot!"

"Well... hands off dude!, like I told you... she's off limits"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Piper arrived home and quickly went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. She went to the sink to wash her hands and saw Lexie's backpack on the counter. She shrugged her eyebrow and dried her hands; never taking her eyes away from the black leather bag of her young sister.  
  
She hastily ran upstairs and quietly opened Lexie's room door. She walked slowly inside and saw her baby sister sleeping. She wanted to wake her up to find out if she was ill or something, but she decided it was best to let her sleep. Piper walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Dinner was ready. Piper had gone to Lexie's room several times while preparing dinner, still finding her sleeping. She was a little worried but she didn't have the heart to wake her up. Piper went to her room and sat on the bed; she picked up a gourmet's magazine and started flipping pages, trying to concentrate on her reading but Lexie just kept showing up in her thoughts. She tossed the magazine over her bed and went back to her sister's room, she bent down to closely check up on her, she sighed and smiled, feeling extremely relieved when she noticed her sister was breathing normally. "God... I need a hobby!" She thought and quietly left the room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Phoebe finally arrived home. She had called Piper earlier to let her know that Karen was going to give her a ride to the manor; but first she was going to take her to the mall because she wanted to get the latest CD from The Corrs, "Borrowed Heaven", for Prue.  
  
"Phoebe!... thank God you're here!" Piper went to her sister's side and quickly guided her to the living room. "I need to talk to you"  
  
"What is it?... is it Lexie?... is she ok?" Phoebe reached out and carefully dropped her bags on the sofa.  
  
"I don't know... she's been sleeping since I got home; I was hoping you knew something; did she say anything"  
  
Phoebe folded her cane and tossed it on the sofa. "She just said she needed to rest before tomorrow's game" She took off her sunglasses and softly wiped her eyes.  
  
Piper shook her head shrugging her eyebrow. "I am not sure, but I think I've seen her taking some kind of pills... I guess she hides them in her jeans' pocket"  
  
"WHAT!?... Why didn't you say something before!?" Phoebe snapped; obviously upset about piper's little secret.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure of what I saw; in fact, I am not even sure right now; and I want to be very certain before letting Prue know about it"  
  
"That's a wise decision" Phoebe mumbled while she warily sat down on the sofa. "I don't even want to think about what Prue's reaction is going to be" Phoebe's body slightly shivered.  
  
"I know, I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on her" Piper tried to calm her sister. "Don't worry"  
  
"Don't worry?!... DON'T WORRY!?" Phoebe snapped. "Lets just hope it's only your imagination"  
  
"I hope so Phoebes, 'cause God knows I wouldn't like confirm that my baby sister is an addict"  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Alexia's leg injury woke her up at 4:00 AM. She muffled her cry to avoid waking Phoebe up, and slowly got up, heading quietly to the bathroom. She took with her the white box containing the painkillers Dr. Yin had prescribed for her, still unaware that Leslie had switched them for methamphetamines, and swallowed two. She splashed some cold water on her face and returned to bed before either of her sisters noticed she was awake. Covering her face completely with the pillow, she tried to go back to sleep but the pain just wouldn't let her. Thirty minutes later, she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge's door and grabbed the orange juice carton. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she sat on the backyard and waited patiently for the sun to come out, greatly enjoying her cold orange juice.  
  
At 6:00 AM, the pain was gone; at least that's what she thought; the methamphetamines had worked their way through her system and she was now ready to spin. She took a shower, changed into her soccer uniform, and eagerly waited in the kitchen for her sisters to show up. She prepared a huge coffee pot and started drinking some before Prue came down. It was stronger than usual, but she didn't mind, in fact, she loved it.  
  
Prue was the first one to arrive at the kitchen, as she always did.  
  
"Uhm, someone fell out of bed early this morning" Prue smiled as she poured herself some coffee.  
  
"Good morning big sister!" Lexie cheerfully raised her voice to welcome her sister.  
  
"And landed on the right foot as well" Prue bent down and kissed her sister on the top of her head. "How are you this morning sweetie?"  
  
"Great!... never better"  
  
Piper and Phoebe arrived a few minutes later and found the eldest and the youngest drowned in a deep hilarious conversation. Piper helped Phoebe sit at the table and they had breakfast together, sharing some laughs. Piper silently glimpsed at Lexie a couple of times but didn't say a word to avoid worrying the eldest sister, who was in a very happy mood, teasing and joking with the youngest one.  
  
"Hey... this coffee is really good!" Prue smiled as she sipped the last drop.  
  
"Thank you!" Alexia smiled proudly. "I learned that from my Mom"  
  
"Allow me to differ on this one; but I think it tastes like crude oil!" Phoebe shivered and stuck out her tongue. "You two drink the strongest coffee in San Francisco... it could easily wake up the death"  
  
"Come on... you're exaggerating" Prue and Lexie replied at the same time, causing the five sisters to burst into laughter.  
  
After a few minutes, they all finished breakfast and left in Piper's Jeep to Alexia's Soccer game  
  
Tbc 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Secret Revealed

C.C. McKenna

Chapter Eighteen

Secret Revealed

"Jones, Willis, Richards, Peterson and Bennett... take this and fill it" Coach Roberts handed each a small sterilized container. "And hurry back, the game is just about to start"

The girls filled their vase and quickly ran out to the field.

The game started; Alexia was playing better than ever. The game was only 15 minutes started and she had already scored twice. The Dons of the University of San Francisco, 2.

The Blue Demons of DePaul University of Chicago, 0.

Prue Halliwell was a proud sister. Her smile was bright and arrogant; she couldn't be happier than that. She had been narrating the whole game, step by step, to her sister since the very beginning, and Phoebe was overjoyed. Piper, on the other hand, was very quiet, absorbed in her own thoughts, waiting for a chance to disappear and get rid of her doubts.

"I'll be right back" Piper suddenly stood up and glanced at her sisters. "I'm going to get a coke... can I get you something?"

"Just a bottle of water" Phoebe smiled, and grabbing Prue's hand, she swiftly pulled her against her. "How is she doing?" ... Is she giving them hell or what?"

"Whoa there missy" Prue smirked. "She's playing as good as she always had... she's just awesome Phoebes!"

Prue glanced back at Piper and shook her head. "Youngsters! ... I'll have Dr Piper... Pepper" Prue shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well... you know what I mean" She smiled embarrassedly.

Piper nodded and smiled too as she carefully jumped off her seat. "Be right back"

Instead of going to the cafeteria, Piper headed straight to the locker room. She opened the door and walked slowly inside. After spotting her sister's locker, she spent a couple of minutes trying to get it open until she pulled through.

"_All right... I'm sure she keeps them in here"_ She thought as she went through her sister's things. _"Her jeans!!" _She suddenly remembered what she saw this morning and opened her sister's backpack, took her jeans out, and started searching nervously inside the pockets.

Piper's heart skipped a beat when she held the small bottle in her hands. She shook it vigorously to make sure it had what she was looking for and quickly hid it inside her own pocket. She straightened her shirt, pulled back her hair, and hastily left the dressing rooms.

"Finally Piper!" Prue said loudly when she saw her sister walking in a hurry towards her. "We are very thirsty... what took you so long?"

"Sorry... I was talking to ...someone" She replied nervously as she handed the drinks to her sisters.

"Never mind" Prue waved her hand. "Sit down, the first half is about to end" Prue pulled her sister's arm and helped her sit.

Alexia was running with the ball, she stopped for a fraction of a second and looked over her shoulder, she stared at the goalie and smiled mockingly; the Blue Demon defense, who was closely following Lexie, slid herself on the grass and kicked her ankle, sending her through the air and landing harshly on her hip. Prue and Piper stood up quickly and yelled angrily to the referee.

"What?!" Phoebe grabbed her sister's arms and pulled them back to their seats. "What happened?"

"That dirty bitch!" Prue hissed. "She... she deliberately kicked Lexie's ankle!"

"Is she ok?" Phoebe stood up. "Is she still on the ground... is she... is she?!"

"Yes... but the doctor is already with her" Piper added, trying to calm down her sister.

"Look... she's getting up" Prue squeezed Phoebe's hand. "She looks fine Phoebes"

"Thank God!" Phoebe released the air she was unconsciously holding and smiled.

"But she's out of the game" Piper whispered, staring at her sister's stained uniform. "I think she's bleeding... and the coach has sent her to the showers" She added. "Maybe I should go and check on her"

"Yes... You should do that" Prue stated. "I'll stay here with Phoebe"

Lexie was fuming. She walked slowly out of the field and suddenly she stopped and glared back at the girl that had spitefully hit her, but coach Roberts wrapped her arm around her neck and convinced her to leave the playing field.

Lexie's leg was slightly bleeding, her previous injury was giving her hell, but before going to the infirmary, she decided to go to her locker to take her daily-prescribed dosage of medication. She entered the dressing rooms and went directly to her locker; she grabbed her jeans and searched the pockets for the small bottle; but it wasn't there. She dropped her jeans on the floor and desperately started looking through her other stuff; nervously throwing books, clothes, and everything she could lay a hand on, to the floor.

"Shit... shit... SHIT!" Lexie shouted, just as she started to feel a slight pain on her chest. "They have to be here... I know they have!" She placed her hand on her chest. "Come on... please God!" She whispered trying hard to suck in some air.

"Looking for these?" Piper's sweet voice suddenly filled the room.

Lexie hastily turned around to find Piper standing by the doorframe, holding the small bottle in her hand.

"Yes" Lexie squinted her eyes trying to suppress the pain and held out her hand, smiling, hoping to get the bottle in return.

Piper nodded and folded her arm behind her back; intentionally hiding the small bottle from her sister.

"Please... Piper, I must have it" Lexie begged; feeling a sharper stingy pain in her chest.

"No you don't... no body does; this stuff can kill you" Piper walked closer to Lexie, trying to lecture her.

"Please... Piper, you don't understand" Lexie cut her sister's words and suddenly fell on her knees. I need them... please" She gasped, holding her chest with both hands, while her gentle green eyes stared suppliant into her sister's stern ones.

"I knew it! ... I knew you were on drugs; I mean... there just couldn't be a way for you to stay out of it; if your cousin is a drug addict then you had to be one too" Piper shook her head with disappointment.

"Damn it Piper! ... Gi...ve me the bloody bo...ttle... now!" Lexie slowly tried to get up and reached for Piper but she stumbled with the things she had thrown on the floor and fell limply on her chest. She tried to get up but oblivion took her by surprise.

"Lexie?" Piper walked quickly to her sister and turned her over her back. "Baby... come on, wake up" She gently patted her sister's face but she didn't response. "Lexie!"

Piper raised her voice as she patted her face harder, but still, her baby sister did not react to her touch. She was out cold.

"Oh my God... Oh my God!" Piper pressed her ear on her sister's chest and quickly got on her feet. "Please God... This just can't be happening, please... please, don't let it be true!" She ran out of the dressing rooms and went straight to the infirmary.

Piper entered the room, Dr. Yin right behind; she quickly knelt beside Lexie and bent down to listen to her heart. She shook her head and hastily started giving her CPR. Piper stood motionless only a few steps away from them.

"Please Miss Halliwell, call 911" Dr. Yin yelled to the frozen girl in front of her.

Piper grabbed her cell phone from her belt and dialed in a hurry. After finishing that call, she phoned Prue. Phoebe and Prue arrived at no time, and as soon as Prue spotted her baby sister she ran to help Dr. Yin. Piper remained speechless while Dr. Yin worked on her sister, and Phoebe never stopped asking questions. Suddenly the ambulance arrived and Lexie was quickly carried in a stretcher. As soon as she was taken inside the ambulance, they started using the defibrillator to give her a couple of desperate shocks to her heart; trying to bring back her pulse.

"Got it!" The handsome paramedic shouted. "Weak; but still there!" Dr. Yin nodded and quickly injected some epinephrine into her limp, colorless arm. "Lets get her out of here, quick!" Dr Yin shouted and one of the paramedics immediately closed the ambulance door. Prue suddenly reacted when she heard the loud slamming of the door and ran towards the ambulance.

"Wait!... I'm going with her!" She climbed inside and quickly sat beside her sister; holding tightly Alexia's cold hand between her trembling ones.

Piper stared at the ambulance; her eyes were lost and unresponsive. She gently wrapped her arms around Phoebe and kissed her forehead. The latter was crying uncontrollably, wondering what had happened to her baby sister, and feeling useless... hating her blindness now more than ever.

"Her heart ... stopped; it ... it just stopped" Piper's words were barely audible; but they were loud enough for Phoebe; she was shocked.

Tbc


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Hang On Baby

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Nineteen

Hang on Baby.

"Sorry Miss., You can't go in there" A middle aged nurse, with an unsympathetic expression on her face, placed her hand on Prue's chest and stopped her from going after the gurney that carried her baby sister.

"But... I have to go with her" Prue softly replied as she grabbed the nurse's hand; still shocked about the sudden strange situation.

"Sorry... but you'll have to wait out here" The nurse shook her head and blocked the way to the ICU. "Hospital regulations ma'am; the doctor will be with you as soon as he can"

"But you don't understand" Prue looked at the nurse with misty eyes. "She's my baby sister... she needs us" She bit her lower lip to avoid letting out a cry and took a deep breath to keep her composure; knowing perfectly well that she could never be allowed beyond those doors, but, she had to try anyway. "Fine... I'll wait here" She cleared her throat and took a seat, right in front of the IC unit.

Prue had been silently staring at the floor; her mind trying hard to understand the irony of life and her heart, the only thing she couldn't have control of, was beside her sister's. She had been understanding, calmed, and why not... patient; but it all had its limits. She was about to burst out in tears when she felt the loving hand of her sister... her best friend...

"Piper!" She muttered without even looking up.

"We're here" Her voice barely a whisper. "How is she"

"She's still in the ICU" Prue sighed as she locked eyes with the middle Halliwell. "But she's going to be fine; everything is going to be all right" She tried to inject some hope into her sisters' hearts.

"I'm scared Prue" Phoebe finally spoke. "I'm really scared"

"I know baby... come here" Prue walked slowly towards her sister and gently wrapped her arms around her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The doors finally slung open and a very nervous doctor appeared before them. Piper and Prue quickly jumped on their feet, followed by Phoebe. Piper didn't have to ask, she started crying when she saw the doctor's guilty eyes. Phoebe squeezed her sister's hand tighter and softly whispered a few soothing words in her ear. Prue's blue eyes stared unblinking at the doctor's concerned ones.

"I'm sorry... we did all we could" Doctor Robert Bryce took off his mouth cover, staring apologetically into the eldest blue anxious eyes. "but..."

"No... no, no, no, no; don't say that; she can't be; she just can't be dead!" Prue raised her voice and violently advanced towards him.

"Miss... please, you need to calm down" Dr. Bryce seized Prue's wrists and gently held her in place. "Your sister is not dead... she's in a coma... she still has a chance"

Prue's heart started pounding strongly; she wiggled her hands free from the doctor's grip and wiped her eyes. "I want to see her" She demanded.

"But..."

"Now!" Prue raised her voice; looking defiantly.

"Come with me" Dr. Bryce gently held Prue's arm but she swiftly joggled it away from him.

"We're coming too" Piper grabbed Phoebe's forearm and gently pulled her from her seat. "Come on sweetie" She wiped her eyes and confidently followed her big sister.

Doctor Bryce opened the door of one of the rooms in the ICU and quietly pulled himself aside. The three girls stood frozen by the doorframe, neither one of them wanting to make the first step.

Piper was the first to come forward; she released Phoebe's arm and slowly walked to Lexie's side; unwillingly catching a glimpse of the noisy machine that was coldly monitoring her sister's weak heart. She gently ran her fingers through her hair and cautiously bent over to kiss the top of Lexie's head. The latter remained unresponsive;

Her frail, cold body connected to so many wires and strange equipment made Piper's own shrunken heart skip a beat.

"She looks so... so fragile" Piper spoke; her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes she does" Prue agreed as she walked slowly towards them, gently pulling Phoebe along with her. The eldest stood by Lexie's side, opposite to Piper, and fixed her eyes on the respiration tube she had in her throat; she took a deep breath and slowly lowered her sight on her sister's upper body. She panicked when she noticed her sister's involuntary struggles to breath. The rise and fall of her chest was weak and uneven. Prue managed to get a grip, nervously pulled Phoebe's trembling hand, and gently placed it on top of Lexie's.

Dr. Bryce finally walked inside and stood in front of the sisters. "We had a very difficult time trying to get her back" He shook her head. "She went on cardiac arrest twice; but we were able to pulled her through... she's a strong girl"

"But why?... I still don't understand what happened" Prue looked warily into the doctor's eyes.

"We ran some tests and they came out positive" Dr. Bryce answered tactfully.

"Positive?" Piper walked towards the doctor. "As in _"drug _positive... positive?"

"Yes... methamphetamines, to be more precise" Dr. Bryce lowered his head.

"But that can't be!" Prue was more than upset by now.

"Have any of you noticed anything different in your sister's behavior?"

"No!" Prue was quick to answer.

"Try to think... very carefully, has your sister been acting like... ok, let me explain this to you:"

"**_Methamphetamine is a highly addictive central nervous system stimulant that can be injected, snorted, smoked, or ingested orally. Methamphetamine users feel a short yet intense "rush" when the drug is initially administered. The effects of methamphetamine include increased activity, decreased appetite, and a sense of well being that can last from 20 minutes to 12 hours...I'm sure that must have caused your sister's heart to fail"_**

**_[ _****_http:www.whitehousedrugpolicy.gov/drugfact/methamphetamine/index.html_****_ ] _**

Prue's eyes popped wide open. "What?!"... No way... methamphetamines!...You're wrong... there must be a mistake"

"No Prue... Dr. Bryce is right; Lexie has been taking these" Piper reached for her jean's pocket and grabbed the small bottle. "This is what she's been swallowing, isn't it?" She held out the bottle and handed it to the doctor.

Dr. Bryce seized the bottle and carefully examined it. "No... Actually, this is prescribed heart medication" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't understand... Why would she take methamphetamines if she is taking heart medication?"

"Wait a minute... wait a minute!" Prue grabbed the bottle from Dr Bryce's hand and turned around to face Piper. "You mean to tell me that you knew about this" She shook the bottle a couple of times. "And you didn't tell me"

"Prue, I can explain" Piper walked towards her sister and reached out to hold her, but Prue hastily pushed her away.

"Not now Piper" She took a deep breath and turned to the doctor. "What do we do now doctor Bryce?"

"Your sister should have known better; methamphetamines can cause death; and if she's under heart medication, either she didn't know what she was doing or... or she wanted to commit suicide"

"No!" Phoebe snapped back. "She would never do a thing like that... she just couldn't" Phoebe squeezed her sister's hand and bent down to kiss it.

"My sister's right" Prue walked slowly to the bed and gently ran her hand on Lexie's hair.

"She would never even think about it... she loves life" Prue drew a weak smile and turned to look at her baby sister. "She loves us... I know she does"

"I'm sorry" Doctor Bryce apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you" He walked towards Lexie and carefully checked her vitals. "It's just that it seems almost impossible for me to believe that she didn't care about her heart condition... she's so young... we are going to make some additional studies to try to determine the seriousness of her heart illness"

"She never said anything about that" Prue whispered. "We didn't know"

"Then... if what I saw her taking the other morning was her heart medication... how could it be possible for her to be addicted to methamphetamines... this just doesn't make any sense"

Dr. Bryce nodded. "I know; we'll just have to wait for her to pull through her unconsciousness to find out what really happened... but... I'm sorry... really am sorry"

"What for?... it's not your fault" Piper replied.

"Well... in a way it is; I'm sorry because I've already reported drug usage and possible suicidal attempt to the juvenile department of justice" Dr. Bryce shamefully stared at his shoes.

"You what?!" Phoebe shouted. "But why would you do a thing like that?" She released her sister's hand and carefully walked forward, trying to find him. "She's just a kid... she can't be jailed... she's not a delinquent... she's a teenager!"

"Miss Halliwell, please, I had to report this incident" He walked closer to Prue. "It's hospital's policies"

"I know you had... but it doesn't mean we have to keep up with you" She glared at him; and opened the door to let him out. "I need a heart specialist for my sister anyway" She sighed. "Thank you very much for bringing back our sister, but we won't be needing your services anymore... I guess you better leave" Prue spoke harshly not believing the words that he just said.

Doctor Bryce walked silently out of the room. "I'll send the specialist right away" He stated, never turning back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

The following day.............

A nurse came by to check on Lexie and saw the three girls awkwardly resting. It had been more than 24 hours and neither of them had left her sister's side.

"I hate to bother you" The sweet voice of the nurse made Prue turn to her almost immediately. "I'm nurse Patty Dawson, and I will be taking care of your sister"

"Thank you miss Dawson" Prue smiled gratefully.

"Oh, but please, call me Patty" She checked Lexie's wrist and re-inserted the catheter.

"You have to be a little bit more careful here... the catheter was slightly pulled out of place, and the intravenous fluid did not completely get through her system"

"Sorry" Prue sounded preoccupied. "I promise we will be more careful; is she ok?" She slowly got up and went to her sister's side. Phoebe was sitting there, resting her head on Lexie's bed and drowned in a deep sleep. Prue smiled and softly kissed her sister's cheek.

"Yes, she's ok.... her vitals are strong; she should be awakening soon"

Prue smiled at Patty's positive remark and nodded. "I hope you're right"

"Uhm... Miss Halliwell" Nurse Dawson cleared her throat. "There's a lady outside this room that wants to talk to you... she's a... she's a detective"

"Prue's smile quickly faded. "Ok, thank you Patty; I'll be out there in a minute"

"She's been waiting there for more than an hour... I didn't let her in... I didn't want any of you to be disturbed" Patty smiled.

"Patty... you're an angel" Prue's smile returned to her face as she walked slowly to the sofa, where Piper was sleeping, to cover her body with her black leather jacket.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm Prue Halliwell... what can I do for you?" She folded her arms in front of her chest and stared at the well-dressed young woman that was waiting impatiently outside the room.

"Miss Halliwell" She extended her hand. "I'm agent Stern, Paula Stern"

Prue reached out and shook her hand, but remained silent.

"Dr. Bryce reported your sister's drug abuse and I have already checked her background; I went to her Faculty and talked to some of her friends... her coach, and a few professors" She paused for a moment, giving Prue a chance to speak.

"Then you must know that she's a great girl" Prue walked to the waiting room area and sat on one of the plastic chairs. Detective Stern followed her closely and also took a chair.

"They said she'd been acting odd lately; a little different maybe"

"Odd?" Prue slightly raised her eyebrow. "That's ridiculous"

"I even got a search warrant and went through her lockers... and... I'm sorry to tell you this, but I found methamphetamines in her belongings"

"You what?!" Prue quickly sprung up on her feet. "There must be a mistake... she is not an addict... she's... she's..." She covered her face with both hands to hide her tears. "What's going to happen to her? ... Are you going to file charges?"

"I'm sorry, but I have already filed them" She reached for her briefcase and slowly opened it. "This is the warrant for her arrest"

Prue looked down and stared at the paper, but she did not take it in her hands. "I need a lawyer... I can't just let you take her"

"Of course, you can call a lawyer and I'm sure he will take care of everything, but for the meantime, she is going to have to come with us" She carefully placed the papers on Prue's chair. "We'll wait until she's taken out from the ICU" Detective Stern stood up and stared into Prue's misty blue eyes.

"She's so young" Prue insisted.

"Actually... If she's 18, she's an adult now, for both civil and criminal purposes; if she's found guilty and confined to the prison system, she will be housed at a special youth detention center until her twenty-first birthday. She will be then transferred to Central Prison or some other adult prison unit... but don't worry, she's going to be very well taken care of"

Prue nodded and bit her lower lip to avoid crying. "Thank you" She picked up the papers and walked hastily to her sisters' side.

tbc


	20. Chapter Twenty: Trust

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty

Trust

Prue left the hospital to go find a lawyer. Piper stayed to take care of her sisters, which seemed to be an easy task, but it was a hard and distressing job. Phoebe had woken up and didn't want to leave her baby sister's side. No matter what Piper said to convince her; she remained in the same spot; never releasing Lexie's hand.

"Ok" Piper whispered. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get you something to eat; how does a big cup of hot coffee and butter croissants sound?" She ran her fingers through Phoebe's hair and gently pulled it away from her eyes. The latter didn't answer; Piper had to settle for a simple nod.

"Be right back" She gently kissed both sisters on their foreheads and left the room in a hurry.

As soon as Piper closed the door; Alexia opened her eyes; she slowly scanned the room but it didn't look familiar. She slid her eyes and fixed them on her sister's swollen, sad, and empty ones. She wanted to smile and say something to Phoebe, but the tube inside her throat didn't allow her.

Phoebe slowly got up from the stiff chair and rubbed her back. "Lexie... you have to listen to me sweetie; wake up, I need you" She walked to the sofa and clumsily bumped into it. "God... I need to be more careful" Phoebe got up and slowly examined the area with her hands. Lexie saw the sofa on Phoebe's way before she ran into it but she couldn't make a sound to warn her; she startled when she saw her sister falling but quickly calmed down when she saw her back on her feet again. Lexie closed her eyes to make her blurriness go away and opened them back in time to see Zinnlar shimmering in front of her.

Alexia opened her eyes wider and wanted desperately to scream or just to make a simple sound but she wasn't able to do it. Desperation and fear quickly filled her veins; traveling rapidly straight to her chest. The heart monitor quickly registered her beats and Phoebe reacted fast.

"Lexie!... are you awake?" She unsteadily walked to her sister's side and reached out to hold her but Zinnlar grabbed her arm and violently pushed her back to the sofa.

"She's awake witch!" Zinnlar's deep voice suddenly filled the room. "Say the relinquish spell and I'll spare her life" He chuckled.

"You better stay away from her!" Phoebe nervously raised her voice. "Don't you dare touch her."

Zinnlar smiled and turned to Lexie. "That sister witch of yours really makes me laugh" He pointed her finger to Phoebe and smiled again. "What is it honey?" He slowly bent over and placed his ear near Lexie's mouth. "Do you want to say something?"

Lexie's eyes quickly turned misty and watched closely Zinnlar's hand slowly approaching to her face. He grabbed her respiration tube and harshly pulled it away with one single stroke. Piper opened the door just in time to see her sister bending over in pain and coughing blood. She dropped the coffee tray and quickly threw her hands on the air to blow him up. He was hit by Piper's powers but only disappeared for a second or two. He materialized again and laughed at Piper's attempt.

"I told you... you can't do anything against me, stupid witches; but I can" He scornfully turned to Lexie's bed and grabbed her throat. "I could easily kill her right now if I wanted to" He smiled. "But I'm going to wait patiently a few more days... I'll give you some extra time for you to think about it; I need the Charmed powers; and you are going to give them to me!"

Nurse Patty opened the door and walked inside in a hurry. She stared at the evil creature grasping the frail girl's throat and threw herself against him without thinking twice. He stared at the daring nurse with disbelief and glared back at Piper.

"She has to be kidding me... right?" Zinnlar rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a few days... think about it witch... next time I won't be so condescending" He released Lexie's neck and quickly shimmered out.

Patty quickly lowered Lexie's body against the bed and pressed the emergency button. In a matter of seconds, a complete emergency medical team was by the young girl's side. Phoebe and Piper were pulled outside the room so that the doctors could work freely on the young girl.

"Do I want to know?" Patty looked directly into Piper's eyes as she opened the door and stood by the doorframe; waiting patently for her reply while the doctors attended Lexie.

Piper smiled nervously and bent down her head, trying hard to come up with a nice good explanation.

"It's ok... you don't have to say anything if you don't want to" Patty whispered. "My cousin is a witch too, you know; so I think I understand what's going on here" She spoke almost to herself; staring back at the crowded room.

"What's going on?" Prue arrived and stood by the opened door of her sister's room; she didn't wait for an answer and decided to go in instead, but Patty seized her before she went through.

"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell... but it's best if you wait outside"

"But what happened?" Prue's heart was beating frenziedly inside her chest and her respiration quickly started to sound heavy and uneven.

"She's awake Prue" Piper quickly hugged her sister and pulled her close to her.

"But why all that fuss around her?" She insisted to go inside the room but Piper held her tighter.

"Prue... She's ok, please, calm down and let the doctors work on her"

Prue finally realized her sister's words and leaned back on the doorframe. She silently stared at the crowd around her sister and swallowed hard; not knowing what was better; her sister being unconscious but by their side or fully awake, but taken away by the Juvenile court. She shook her head and slowly looked to her side, finally spotting Phoebe.

"Phoebe... honey" Prue hastily slid towards her distressed sister, wrapping her shaky arms around her. "Phoebe you don't look good... I'm going to have to ask Piper to take you home; you need to rest"

"No" Came the cold reply as she gently wiped some tears from her eyes.

"You don't have any options Phoebe. You're going home and that's it" Prue spoke calmly but with authority; not giving Phoebe a chance to retort. "Piper; take Phoebe home and get her into bed; you too should try and get some rest... take a shower and don't think about getting back in here, well, not until later on this evening"

Piper didn't complain; she knew she didn't stand a chance when the eldest had her mind made up; so it definitely wasn't worth defying her. She nodded and walked defeated towards Phoebe.

"Come on Phoebes, lets go home" She grabbed her sister's arm and softly pulled her close to her.

"But I don't want to... damn it Prue!" Phoebe walked reluctantly beside Piper; not wanting her sister to hold her arm to guide her.

"Phoebe, honey, you don't know your way around this place; you might get hurt"

"I don't give a damn... just don't ... don't touch me, please" She shoved away her sister's hand and unfolded her cane. She wasn't mad at Piper, not even Prue for that matter; she was absolutely pissed off at herself; she had so much anger inside her for not being able to help Lexie. She hated her blindness, she hated her uselessness, but most of all... she hated Phoebe Halliwell.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One of the doctors went to the waiting room, where Prue was absently seated.

"You can go in now, Miss Halliwell" He stood in front of her and politely helped her to get up.

"Thank you" Prue whispered without even looking at him.

"She's out of the coma, but she harmed herself; we shouldn't have left her alone, she pulled out the breathing tube, and she damaged her esophagus and her vocal cords"

"I see" Prue turned to look at the doctor and nodded. "But she will be ok, isn't she?"

"Of course; she just needs to rest her voice... keep quiet for a day or two and no solid food for the moment, that's all"

"Ok" Prue replied again before opening the door to her sister's room. "Thank you doctor" she whispered softly and went inside.

"Hi baby" Prue smiled widely and hastily approached her sister's bed. "I'm so glad you're back; we all missed you very much" She carefully bent down and kissed her sister with so much love that she even amazed herself. "You scared the hell out of us." She added.

Lexie slowly opened her mouth to speak but Prue quickly stopped her by gently placing her hand on her sister's lips. "The doctor said you should remain quiet... no talking for at least a couple of days" Lexie closed her eyes and nodded; realizing that she couldn't had been able to speak if she wanted to.

"Ok, Lexie... I have some questions, but you can't give me the answers right now; so I'll try to be quick and not wear you out" Lexie closed her eyes again and nodded.

"When you are able to speak again, you are going to explain to us what in the world were you thinking... I mean, why did you lie to us about your heart condition" Prue fixed her eyes on her sister's and waited for her reply. Lexie closed her eyes and nodded.

"Ok" Prue took a deep breath. "We also know about your addiction to methamphetamines;

and let me tell you, dear sister, that that's maybe the stupidest thing you had ever done in your life!" Prue walked away from the bed, trying to keep her self-control; she brushed back her hair and returned to her sister. "I don't understand why do you take that trash if you are under heart medication" Prue shook her head with annoyance. "That's stupid, stupid, stupid!" Prue closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. When she opened them, she gazed into her sister's eyes and realized she had been a little out of place.

She walked to her sister and held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry honey, it's just that I can't stand the thought of loosing you because of some stupid drugs"

Alexia widened her eyes, not understanding her sister's words. She squinted and shook her head, trying to let her sister know about her disagreement; but Prue didn't understand her desperate frowns. Prue kept on scolding, yelling, admonishing and reprimanding her upset sister until Lexie closed her eyes tightly and refused to open them.

"Lexie... I'm talking to you; open your eyes and look at me!"

Lexie shook her head and remained motionless, shutting her eyes tighter than ever.

"Lexie... I know I'm being harsh on you, and I'm sorry, but honey, it's just that I don't know how to tell you that... you must know that... the doctor who treated you reported you to the Juvenile Justice System, and they have issued an arrest warrant for you.

Lexie opened her eyes and stared shockingly at Prue; hoping that her sister was meanly joking or just being cruel to her for not telling the truth about her heart illness.

"I know honey, I know... but I promise I'm going to get you out as soon as I can; I've already hired a lawyer... he's the best... and... and... he's going to take care of everything" Prue wiped her face and tried to smile, but her sister's shocked eyes didn't seem to agree. Alexia shook her head in denial and swiftly sat up; there was absolutely no way for her to accept Prue's statement, so she had to do everything she could to straighten the stupid misunderstanding.

"No, no, no, no... no!" Prue was quick by her sister's side. "Lean back and relax; you're not supposed to do any kind of exercise... your heart... you know" Prue smiled sweetly. Lexie nodded, but not just to go along with her sister, but because she felt a little string pulled inside her chest.

"Don't worry... our lawyer should be talking to detective Stern as we speak." Prue tried to sound unruffled, but Lexie just couldn't accept what was going on. Prue saw the desperation in her sister's face and she lovingly comforted her. "You'll be fine... I promise; now try to rest... just get some sleep" She whispered.

Piper and Phoebe finally returned to the hospital. Phoebe was anxious to find out how was her baby sister doing and Piper wanted to talk to Prue about Lexie's drug problem. When they entered the room, they saw Lexie deeply asleep and Prue resting as well on their sister's bed. She was sleeping too.

Piper warned Phoebe about not making any noise to startle their sisters and she obediently sat down to wait for either of them to wake up.

Patty silently walked in and when she saw the girls sleeping, she barely waved her hand to call Piper's attention. Piper raised her eyebrow and followed Patty outside the room.

Patty stood outside the room and waited for Piper to close the door. "Detective Paula Stern is here to take your sister away, but we convinced her to wait until a day after tomorrow; I think she accepted; but she wants to speak to Prue." Patty lowered her head.

Piper nodded and deeply sighed. "Ok; ... I'll get Prue... and Patty... thank you so much"

She smiled and softly squeezed the nurse's arm.

"Its ok" Patty whispered sadly, and unwillingly left in search for the detective. Piper stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes, trying to gather strength and courage to go back into the room; Finally, she took a deep breath and reluctantly walked inside.

Piper walked slowly towards the eldest sister and gently patted her shoulder. "Wake up Prue" She gently shook her.

"What?" Prue slowly raised her head and quickly turned to see Piper. "What is it? Piper?"

"Prue... Detective Stern is here, and wants to talk to you." Piper gazed at Lexie and gently caressed her face. Prue hastily got up and walked outside to meet the undesired visitor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean you are going to take her to the Juvenile Hall? Prue was furiously talking to detective Stern. "That's absolutely outrageous!"

"Miss Halliwell, I am very sorry but it's the law"

"Well screw the law!" Prue threw her hands to the air and pulled back her hair with annoyance.

"Calm down Miss Halliwell, I know how you feel, but believe me, there's nothing much I can do about it; I'm coming back early tomorrow morning to transfer your sister to the infirmary of the Juvenile Hall"

"Prue knew she wasn't going anywhere with her bad temper, so she finally accepted the detective's announcement. "Will she be able to go out on bail?"

"I'm sorry, but she's already been sentenced by the Juvenile Court and there are no bails in there, so she will be transferred to the Youth Authority; She's been sentenced to 18 months without bail, under welfare and institutions code 707; maybe her Probation Officer will change her recommendation and your sister could be transferred to a County Camp or Ranch, these are like prisons, but she'll have a little more freedom than she would at Youth Authority; She'll live at the ranch or camp, and will not be allowed to leave – that is why

they are called 'secure facilities' If the judge is sending her to a ranch or a camp then you should be grateful"

"Oh yeah, you just can't imagine how grateful I am" Prue spoke sarcastically. "Eighteen freaking months for taking a couple of methamphetamines?!?!... You've got to be hallucinating!"

"It's not just that miss Halliwell; the police found a significant amount of those pills and a large amount of money in her lockers; and some students confessed that your sister was the only drug supplier in the Faculty...and the urine sample she gave before her last game, turned out to be positive on methamphetamines"

"That's ridiculous... my sister is not a dealer...or... or... a junkie, I'm sure there's got to be a huge misunderstanding... I sure would like to meet those unrestrained cooperative students"

"Your lawyer has all the facts and legal documents, and since you gave him complete power over your sister, he's already accepted and admitted the charges"

"WHAT!?!?" Prue spat with anger.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to talk to him"

"Oh you bet I am!"

"Miss Halliwell, just a small, off the record, advice; please ask your sister to be polite and respectful, to stay calm and in control, do not argue, keep her hands where the police can see them and to not runaway, resist, or even touch a police officer; she can avoid many problems if she follows these rules."

Prue nodded. "Is this going to be all?"

"Yes... I'm afraid it is; see you in a couple of days" Detective Stern walked away confidently and left Prue standing fuming in the middle of the waiting room.

Tbc


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Caged

C.C. McKenna

Blood on The Field

Chapter Twenty-One

Caged.

"Is everything ready?" Prue asked softly while she grabbed the leather suitcase and placed it on the floor.

"Yes, everything she needs is inside the bag" Piper replied; her voice was merely a soft whisper.

"I can't believe you guys are letting them take her away from us" Phoebe shook her head and gently pushed back her black specs with her index finger. "She has explained everything, she's innocent, and she's not a drug dealer, much less a drug-addict; she said the only medication she had been taking is her heart treatment and a few red little pills for a headache that Dr. Yin prescribed"

"I know" Prue replied coldly. "We just need time to prove her innocence, and I swear to you we are going to prove it."

"Sorry Miss Halliwell... it's time" Detective Stern knocked on the door and showed only her head without entering.

Patty entered the room with a wheelchair for Lexie. The latter stood on her feet and pushed away the chair with anger. Prue walked slowly to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok sweetie, you don't have to use it if you don't want to"

"Of course I don't... I can perfectly walk by myself, I'm not crippled" Lexie spoke with difficulty; her voice was harsh and crude and her throat hurt a lot whenever she spoke. Detective Stern walked inside and signaled the two women cops, dressed in perfectly ironed uniforms to come inside. Piper shut her eyes when she looked at the cold unsympathetic faces of the police officers and placed her hand on her chest. One of the cops grabbed Lexie's arm and violently turned her around, forcing the girl's chest on top of the bed. The other cop quickly shoved Lexie's face down, holding it still; then both officers bent Lexie's arms on her back and brutally handcuffed her; The latter tightened her lips releasing a small cry of pain when they pulled her up from bed.

"Hey!" Piper shouted to the cops. "What are you doing to her? ... She's just a harmless kid... and that's, that's police brutality"

"Miss Halliwell, please... they are just doing their job" Detective Stern cut in.

"But why the handcuffs? She's not dangerous, for God's sake!" Piper cried.

"Is that really necessary?" Prue asked softly.

"Handcuffs? Are they using handcuffs on her?" Phoebe walked carefully towards the bed but the officers rapidly took Lexie outside before she could reach her baby sister.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Can I ride with her?" Prue asked standing beside the patrol car, watching the fear on her sister's face.

"I'm sorry, but it's against regulations" Detective Stern answered coldly as she opened the back door of the car.

"Prue... I'm innocent, you have got to believe in me" Lexie's eyes connected with Prue's for a couple of seconds.

"I know baby... Of course I believe you, and I swear I'm going to get you out of that place sooner that you think..." One of the officers pushed Lexie's head down and brutally shoved her in the back seat of the police car, shutting the door immediately afterwards. Prue glared at the hideous police officer and swallowed her anger to avoid her little sister unnecessary troubles with the stupid cop. She then turned to the car, placed her hand on the window, and fixed her gaze on her sister's misty eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Lexie's almost imperceptibly smile was quickly sheltered in Prue's heart.

Piper hugged Phoebe tighter as she watched the car pulling away from them. She couldn't believe what was going on; it was ironic and stupid the way it all turned out to be for her sister, but she wasn't going to accept it; she had made a promise to her baby sister and she was going to keep it. "I'll find out the truth sweetie... just hang on" she whispered to the air but Phoebe listened clearly to her sister's words. "And I'll help you" She softly added.

Patty walked silently toward them and handed a pamphlet to Piper. "I think you should take a good look at this; it might help" Piper warily started reading and felt a hot shiver down her spine.

"PRUE.........YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!!!!" Piper shouted.

The California Youth Authority has earned a reputation as a dangerous place for children. Barry J. Nidorf Juvenile Hall in Sylmar is also known as Sylmar Juvenile Hall. Prior to being named after the County's Chief Probation Officer Barry J. Nidorf, it was known as the San Fernando Valley Juvenile Hall. It is one of three juvenile halls in the Los Angeles County. It is located at 16350 Filbert Street on an 85,000 square foot lot. Built in 1978, it has undergone expansion between 1994 and 1998. The average population is 700 children. Children housed at Sylmar Juvenile Hall are often awaiting placement to another facility such as placement, camp, or the California Youth Authority.

The Department of Justice found that Juvenile Hall staff had been using Oleoresin Capsicum (OC) spray "excessively", and in situations where "such use of force was not necessary." This includes spraying handcuffed children, children with asthma, pregnant girls, suicidal children and children with special mental health needs. It is estimated that approximately 50% of the 700 children at Sylmar Juvenile Hall have mental health issues; However, the majority of those who have such issues do not get any mental health care. Approximately 75% or 262 children receive no such help at Sylmar Juvenile Hall.

**Visiting Rules at Sylmar Juvenile Hall**

Sylmar Juvenile hall only allows parents or legal guardians to visit. Visitation is on Sundays from 1:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m. On the day your child has court, the Sylmar Juvenile Judge will allow "after court" visits from 5:00 to 7:00 p.m. Visitors cannot bring back packs, medicine, pagers, cell phones, cigarettes, food or drinks, purses or handbags and radios.

IIf your child violates any of the Sylmar Juvenile Hall rules; he or she may be sent to the Special Handling Unit (SHU). He or she can be kept in the SHU until he or she is ready to return to his or her unit. The CYA houses individuals between the ages of 12-25 and operates eleven locations and four youth forestry camps.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Torture

C.C.McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty-two

Torture

Aren't Misty May and Kerri Walsh your heroes? .... Well, they're definitely mine! And how about Mia Hamm.... and Jennie Finch! Man, those girls are great. Go USA!!

Ehem...ok, on with the story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Prue... I'm innocent, you have got to believe in me" Lexie's eyes connected with Prue's for a couple of seconds.

"I know baby... Of course I believe you, and I swear I'm going to get you out of that place sooner that you think..." One of the officers pushed Lexie's head down and brutally shoved her in the back seat of the police car, shutting the door immediately afterwards. Prue glared at the hideous police officer and swallowed her anger to avoid her little sister unnecessary troubles with the nasty, egocentric cop. She then turned to the car, placed her hand on the window, and fixed her gaze on her sister's misty eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Lexie's almost imperceptibly smile was quickly sheltered in Prue's heart.

Piper hugged Phoebe tighter as she watched the car pulling away from them. She couldn't believe what was going on; it was ironic and stupid the way it all turned out to be for her sister, but she wasn't going to accept it; she had made a promise to her baby sister and she was going to keep it. "I'll find out the truth sweetie... just hang on" she whispered through the air but Phoebe listened clearly to her sister's words. "And I'll help you" She softly added.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The doors of the Youth Authority opened and several prison guards smiled sneeringly at the new, frightened girl. She was still handcuffed and she was scared.

"Welcome to paradise sweetheart" The head guard sarcastically greeted her. Lexie walked slowly while her eyes thoroughly scanned the place; the guard behind her violently pushed her forward. "The nice lady here has just given you a warm welcome, the least you could do is say thank you"

"I'm sorry... thank you" her voice came out a little shaky, but she managed to control her nervousness. "Do you think you can take off these cuffs? My wrists hurt badly and my arms are starting to have muscle spasms."

"Oh... British... I should have known!" The guard made fun of her and the rest of the guards celebrated her comment. "The world belongs to the dreamers" She sarcastically added. "So, your little wrists hurt, huh?" The guard kept laughing. "Sorry love, you'll have to wear them for a while longer; we can't afford to risk our safety, you're a dangerous delinquent!" Every body burst into laughter.

Lexie's seriousness and indifference made the head guard frown with disgust. She got out slowly from behind the wooden reception counter and walked straightforwardly to the young girl. "Wise girl... huh?" The stinky-oversized guard slowly walked around Lexie and cruelly slammed the black baton behind her knees. The latter screamed in pain and fell harshly on her knees; one of the guards held her by the shoulders to prevent the handcuffed girl from falling forward. "People at CYA don't like disrespectful, insolent chicks, sweetheart, so you better clean up your act and try to be 'nice' to us" She grabbed Lexie's hair and pulled her head back. "Do you hear... love?" Lexie's respiration was still fast and uneven, yet, she gave the guard a sturdy yes. "Oh a feisty one!... how delightful" the guard went around the knelt girl, never releasing her hair, and violently hit her stomach with the baton. This time it happened so fast, that the guards didn't have time to keep Lexie in place; allowing her to fall flaccidly on the floor, hurting her face; Lexie desperately gasped for air, not believing for a moment what was happening to her. All the guards laughed loudly, staring at the struggling girl on the floor.

"Rose... remember to hit until we're ready to catch; she now has a split lip and maybe she'll form a bruise on her forehead" Dorothy spoke sternly.

"Aaahh... it was worth it; I love the element of surprise" Rose was thrilled.

"Yeah... but what are we going to tell her family when they come to visit her tomorrow?"

"Well... For starters, tomorrow is Wednesday, and 'unfortunately' visiting days are only Sundays from 1:00 to 4:00 PM, remember? So they won't be able to see her; it's a shame, isn't it?" Rose bent down, grabbed Lexie's cuffed arms, and pulled her harshly back to her knees. Lexie tightened her lips and did not make a sound.

"You better keep in mind that if you ever say a word about this to your family... well, I'll make your stay here a perfect hell ... do you understand?"

"Ye...s" Lexie's answer was again loud and defiant, but filled with pain. The sweaty guard lifted her baton to hit the young girl again but Dorothy grabbed her arm in the air. "That's enough for today" she added. Lexie's grateful eyes glimpsed at her guardian angel and smiled thankfully.

"Take her away to the showers and bring her bag into my office!" Rose shouted with anger.

Lexie was taken into the showers and finally released from her cuffs. "Get your clothes off and get into the shower." Dorothy and Karla stared at the young girl. At first Lexie didn't want to strip in front of them but they laughed and forced her to do it. They took her to the opened showers and turned on the cold water. "There... cool water is the best" Karla chuckled. Lexie wrapped her arms around her naked frozen body and started crying; her body slightly shivering while her warm tears unavoidably blended with the cold-water.

"Stop crying!" Karla shouted loudly. "And spread your arms so I can check 'for possible hidden weapons'" She smiled wickedly. Lexie didn't even try to move and kept her eyes on the floor, staring at the running water. "Do it!" Karla slapped Lexie with cruelness and waited for her reaction. Lexie started crying louder and wrapped her arms even tighter around her. "Spread your arms!" She slapped her again. "Do it!" She shoved her against the wall and punched her ribs with the odious baton.

"That's enough!" Dorothy held Karla back and gave Lexie some recuperating time; just enough to get herself back on her feet.

"Come on out" Karla turned off the shower and delightfully watched the trembling body of the girl. Dorothy came forward and tossed a towel to her. "Don't dry your body just yet, come this way so we can sprinkle an antiseptic spray on that gorgeous body of yours" Karla scuffed. Lexie shamefully enfolded the towel around her body and walked towards the guards.

"Open it" Karla ordered. Lexie reluctantly grabbed the towel and stretched her arms to her sides, revealing once again her wet trembling body. Karla snatched the spray gun and sprinkled a sticky liquid on her body. Lexie turned her face to her side and shut her eyes tightly to avoid getting the antiseptic inside them. Embarrassment was the only thing she could feel, and she wanted to be dead at that moment.

"Wow... did you look at her?" Karla sounded delighted.

"Yes." Dorothy replied worriedly. "Those are some big nasty bruises on her stomach and chest; Rose really went out of line today, and so did 'you', for that matter"

"Bruises... what bruises?" Karla chuckled. "I meant those gorgeous..."

"I know exactly what you meant." Dorothy cut her words off. Lexie could feel herself blushing but pretended not to be listening; besides, she was too busy trying to get her respiration back to normal.

"Here kid... put these on" Dorothy tossed her a clean uniform and placed herself in front of the embarrassed girl to divert Karla's gaze.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is going to be your master bedroom madam" Karla pushed Lexie inside the poorly illuminated room. "Enjoy it" She muttered and locked the door after she slammed it. Lexie stumbled inside and sat on a puke-tan colored sofa; she slowly scanned the room and fixed her eyes on the tubular bed; it was shabby and old, but she liked it; she had always loved antiques. She got up and sat on the smelly mattress, jumping a couple of times just to check its spring back, unfortunately, it was as stiff as a surfboard. She gazed around and saw a worn out, four drawer dresser, with a broken mirror on top and a three legged nightstand by the bed; it was not what she expected but it would do just fine.

She sighed and softly rested her aching body on the mattress; she was tired, sore, and hungry. The drive from San Francisco Memorial to the facility in San Fernando Valley had been long and tired ...and still, she hadn't been offered any food at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The door loudly slammed open and Karla appeared inside, Lexie quickly tried to sit up but the pain on her ribs didn't make her that agile; she took a deep breath, grabbed her chest and tried again, this time she finally made it and painfully stood up in front of the intimidating guard.

"Here, take this schedule and memorize it" Karla threw the sheet of paper on Lexie's face. "You better follow it strictly or you'll get in trouble; and we wouldn't like that... would we darling?" She walked towards Lexie and pushed her on top of the bed. Lexie shook her head and slowly got on her feet again, she carefully knelt on the floor and picked up the piece of paper, she began reading it and slowly walked toward the door to fix it behind it with an old broken pin.

"I still think you shouldn't be pushing me around whenever you feel like it or just because you are angry at somebody else." Lexie spoke without looking at the guard, still reading the schedule.

**Daily Schedule at Sylmar Juvenile Hall**

**Monday thru Friday**

6:15 a.m. Wake up

7:00 a.m. Clean up

8:30 a.m. School

11:50 a.m. Return from School

12:00 p.m. Lunch/Nurse's Clinic

1:00 School

2:40 p.m. Return from School

3:30 p.m. Recreation

5:00 p.m. Dinner

7:00 p.m. Homework

7:30 p.m. Nutritional Snack

7:45 p.m. Showers

8:30 p.m. Reading time

9:00 p.m. Lights out

"Careful with what you say" Karla walked towards Lexie and pulled her back from her hair. "You are playing with fire" She tossed her to the bed. "Oh, and next time, whenever one of us comes into your room, you must quickly turn to the wall and bend your arms behind your back... understood?"

"Yes" Lexie's reply was loud, as always. She was determined not to show any fear or any sign of weakness to anybody; not anymore; that's exactly what got her in trouble in the first place; Her stupid fear and her foolish, inexcusable shyness.

"Watch your tone, smart-ass... or I swear I'll break your jaw in two pieces with one simple blow"

"I did nothing wrong; I just answered your bloody question"

"Shut up"

"But you are not being fair"

Karla didn't say another world; she just tightened the grip on her baton and slammed it once on Lexie's upper body, right on her ribs. Lexie instinctively rolled over the bed and fell on the floor; she was trying by all possible means to stay away from her aggressor. She grabbed her side and unwillingly took a deep breath to regain her strength, but the pain inside her chest almost made her pass out.

"Get up!" Karla shouted. Her voice filled with so much rage and anger that she even scared her own self. Lexie tried to stand but she stumbled back, the throbbing inside her chest was just too much for her.

"I said get up" Karla pulled the girl's sore body with both hands; but Lexie's legs buckled up, immediately falling unconscious on the floor. Karla didn't even bother to pick her up; she just jumped over the girl's limp body and left the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An irritating, strident buzz inside her ear made Lexie wake up with a massive headache.

She slowly raised her head from the cold and dusty floor but quickly leaned back again when she felt a sharp pain in the side of her torso. At first, she thought it was her heart and she swallow nervously at the mere thought of it; but when she slowly spun her body, she knew it had to be something else. _"It hurts to move, it hurts to breath; it's my bloody ribs!" _She finally figured out_. "Jesus Christ, what time is it? ... I guess it's Thursday because...no, it's Wednesday... oh man, hate this freaking pain... yes, today is Thursday... but, day or night? ... I'm hungry... Phoebe, where's Phoebe... where are those so called sisters of mine...damn, I should have stayed in London...what the hell am I doing here, why did I have to come to this country...I need water, I need help, ... Mom... mommy". _She was still resting on the floor, unable to get on her feet, divagating... rambling.

"Somebody... Anybody... I need help!," She shouted as loud as she could and at the same time she tried to get up as well but, with no avail. Her mouth was dry, her eyes were sandy and she felt her whole self filthy and dirty; she shut her eyes with frustration and slowly licked her lower lip; She was thirsty and she was tired, there was no doubt about it, weakness was starting to be a major issue.

"Leslie... I b-bet it was Leslie, who else could had been?" She whispered softly while she carefully rolled to one side of her body and grabbed tightly the end of the bed to pull herself up. "Why didn't I... th-ink of that before?" She hissed in pain, finally getting on her feet. _"Yes, it was Leslie, I know she was, it had to be her." _She kept thinking as she walked toward the door, but unluckily, it was locked. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!!" She slammed her hand on the door with anger and desperation. "Open the bloody door!" She kicked it but quickly recoiled in pain. "Please... open the door...open the freaking door, I need help" She rested her forehead on the rustic surface in front of her and started crying; slowly sliding down her sore body until she reached the cold floor once again. Outside the room, Karla evilly smirked, enjoying every bit of Lexie's whimpers. She leaned back on the door, grinning, and lit another one of those special cigarettes of hers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you mean there's no one here by that name?!" Prue placed both arms on the counter and nervously squeezed her fingers. "She was brought here yesterday... will you check again... please? ... Alexia Bennett" She motioned with her index finger, pointing at the computer in front of her. "Come on, come on, do your job and look her up"

"Of course she's here" Rose Vasques, the Warden, slowly approached from behind; She had been listening all the time to Prue's demanding and annoying inquiries. "Unfortunately... visiting day is until Saturday" She drew a sickening mocking smile on her face.

Prue spun around immediately at the sound of Rose's voice behind her, offering a weak smile in return. "I know... I know... it's just that, well, she's so young and she needs... ok, ...we need to see her, to let her know we care and... and... that we love her" Prue smiled wider at the insensitive, appalling face of the sweaty guard.

"Sorry ma'am, but rules are rules, and we do not want to break them, now do we?"

Prue lowered her head with disappointment, and glanced back at the guard. "But she's fine, isn't she? ... I mean, physically, that is... 'cause I, I, I know she... well, no one could ever be fine in this place, and it's not... I mean, that is,... or you... oh God..." She smiled nervously. "...I think I'm rambling, sorry about that" She shook her head with embarrassment. _"I can't believe I just did that,"_ she thought, lowering her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She is fine, I can assure you that" The guard coldly snapped back.

"But her pills? ... Has she taken her pills?" ... It's very important that she does 'cause you see, she has this heart condition and..."

"We know all that... we read her file you know."

"Sorry, I, I was just trying to make sure, that's all"

"Yeah, yeah, I know... now, if you excuse me; I have other things to do... important ones"

"Oh, yes, I was just leaving, thank you... for your cooperation, that is" she added with a little pinch of sarcasm.

The guard left without responding; obviously, she was fuming and she knew exactly where to go to release her stress. She pushed the doors open with a strong blow, revealing her 'not so happy mood'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What?! Piper walked forward to meet her sister as soon as she saw her coming out of the building. She had been impatiently waiting outside with Phoebe, and both of them were desperate and tired.

"No such luck!" Prue replied with anger. "That, that stupid bitch didn't let us see her"

"I told you so" Phoebe spoke softly. "They have very strict rules in here, and rules have to be followed"

"Damn... I really wanted to see her," Prue whispered softly.

"I know" Piper placed her arm on her sister's shoulders and pulled her near. "We'll be back on Sunday"

"Come on, lets get out of this place... I'm hungry" Phoebe whined as she skillfully unfolded her blind stick.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie's door to her room was opened with a single quick thud. Rose and Karla walked inside and found the girl's unconscious body on the floor.

"What did you do to her? Rose asked as she knelt on the floor, beside the pale kid.

"Nothing... I did nothing to this slimy worm"

"Then why is she unconscious?"

"Oh, she's British, she's probably a big arrogant and snooty, daddy's girl; and I bet she's not used to this kind of life"

"Yeah, riiight; help me put her on bed" Rose grabbed a hold of Lexie's arms and waited for Karla to pick up her legs. "There" They awkwardly placed Lexie on her bed and wiped the sweat from their forehead with the bedspread.

"Take off her boots... and her uniform too"

"My pleasure" Karla grinned.

After a couple of minutes, Lexie's body was free of clothes and covered with the white, worn sheets of her bed, but still unaware of her surroundings. Karla slapped Lexie's face

several times until the girl's heavy eyelids finally ajar with difficulty.

"Welcome back" Rose sarcastically greeted the drowsy kid and cruelly slapped her face again. "Come on... wake up brat, I don't have your time"

"Water, I need water, please" Lexie's words were barely a whisper.

Rose laughed loudly. "What happened with the 'I'm the queen of the world' pose?"

"Just give me a bloody glass of water" Lexie raised her voice. "I don't know why are you doing this, but, I swear you are going to get in big trouble once I tell my sisters about this"

"I'm so sorry..." Rose muttered. "...Truly, I am, but you are not getting any food or water until you re-consider"

"Re-consider? ... What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you are a grown-up, think like one!"

"Oh, now suddenly I'm a grownup" Lexie slowly bent over. "I'm not scared of you, you'll get what you deserve, eventually" She leaned back on the slender, smelly pillow and smiled. "What? ... You are not scared are you?"

Karla stood beside the bed and slowly reached out for the pillow; she folded it and placed it on Lexie's body; the latter saw what was coming to her, but couldn't help it. Karla smirked and landed the baton on the girl's legs, followed by another blow on her back. Rose covered Lexie's mouth with her hand to suppress the loud screaming. "No... we're not scared... but we bet you will be after this!!"


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Get Me Out of Here

**Peanut2lb: Thanks dude, I really appreciate your comments, they mean a great deal, coming from you.**

**PrincessPinky: Dude, how cool, reading my fic from your cell phone! Makes me feel important. Thanks a lot for your reviews; they are very enthusiastic. I love them.**

****

**Jana Rose: Please don't tell me you didn't like the Juvi issue? I promise it'll be over soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

****

**JC: Hey there, I'm trying to keep this story up. Hope you like it.**

****

**Tears in Heaven: Thanks for loving Alexia. I love her too. hehe. She's my own creation! (am I sounding like Dr. Frankenstein by any chance?)**

****

**ChappieReader: You haven't really met Alexia well! Want to read more about her?**

**just wait and find out how she really is!**

****

**JadeHendrix: Thanks for your nice words. I'm really flattered.**

****

**"Someone": Thanks dude, I'm updating. At least trying to be quick!**

****

**SciFiFan: Thanks a lot to you too dude, I really appreciate your support.**

****

**Ma'Aer: Hey, thanks. Glad you like my story.**

****

**Nianko: Thanks bunches for reviewing. Hope you still like it.**

****

**SJ/SASA-16: Thanks dude, I'm trying in here. Hope you like it.**

****

**COUNTLESS-TRUTHS: Hey there, you're very kind. Thanks a lot for your nice comments. They mean a lot to me.**

****

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty -Three

Get me out of Here.

Karla stood beside the Lexie's bed and slowly reached out for the pillow; she folded it and placed it on her body; the latter saw what was coming to her, but couldn't help it. Karla smirked and landed the baton on the girl's legs, followed by another blow on her back. Rose covered Lexie's mouth with her hand to suppress the loud screaming. "No... we're not scared... but we bet you will be after this!!"

"Give her some 'coke' before you leave, but be sure to hide the needle mark, that will get her spirits back" Rose smirked and left the room.

"That's enough" Dorothy opened the door and walked inside in a hurry. "You've done nothing but hurt this poor girl ever since she arrived here" She stood in front of Lexie to shield her with her own body.

"Damn you Dorothy... why don't you mind your own business?" Karla snapped back.

"She's not doing you any harm... why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Fine" Rose walked to the door and glared back at Lexie. "But you must know that if you say a word about this to your sisters or to anybody else, for that matter, I promise you, next time it won't be so pretty... I mean... we might even find drugs under your bed... or... perhaps even find you responsible for someone else's beating or murder"

"And that could only add up months, or years to your sentence" Karla added.

"Understood?" Rose asked mockingly.

"Yes" Came the soft reply. "I wont say anything, I swear, but... But... can you at least give me my heart medication? ... Please?"

"We'll see about that tomorrow"

"But..."

"I said tomorrow! ... Or do you want some more of this?" Karla raised the baton up to her face.

"No" Lexie tightened her eyes and whispered softly; her voice... shaky.

After Dorothy left Alexia's room, Karla walked inside; she carefully uncovered the body of the sleeping girl, took off one of her socks, and carefully injected the drug in her foot.

"Don't worry kid, it's just a little cocaine to make you feel better; tomorrow you will be stronger"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello, we are here to visit our sister, Alexia Bennett" Piper said to the woman behind the counter.

"Please wait" The young woman closed some files and made a phone call. "Somebody will be with you in a minute" She spoke as she hung up the telephone.

"Thank you" Piper turned around and walked over to the waiting area. Prue was seated on a brown, vinyl sofa, going through some old shabby magazines, and Phoebe was boringly toying with her blind stick.

"She'll be here shortly" Piper told her sisters and stood by the window, staring at the large amount of people that had come to visit a loved one, just like them.

"Ok" Prue answered, as she flipped some pages of a 1999 issue of a Teen magazine.

"Your sister wont be able to come to the visiting area; she's in the infirmary... nothing serious though... just a minor headache and stuff; but we thought it would be better for her if she stayed in bed... resting, you know"

Prue nodded, not quite believing the guard's words. "Ok; but still, we'd like to see her"

"I'll have to ask the warden; just to see if..."

Rose hastily arrived at the waiting area and smiled at the Halliwell sisters. "Take this young ladies to their sister... that poor thing is so sad; and I know she'll be thrilled to see them"

Prue dropped the magazine on the center table and hastily stood up. "Thank you, we appreciate it very much" She smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Vasques, right away" The timid girl walked nervously to the door. "Come

this way... please"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prue quietly opened the door to a private room; she saw her baby sister deeply sleeping and instinctively closed it back again.

"What?!" Piper asked nervously.

"She's sleeping"

"So what... We still want to see her" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Lets go inside" Phoebe grabbed her sister's arm and squeezed it. "Prue, we've waited enough for this moment"

"You're right" Prue wrinkled her nose. "I'm so freaking nervous!"

"It shows, sis" Piper muttered. "So am I"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey!" Prue smiled at her sister when she opened her eyes.

"Lexie gave her a weak smile in return. "Hey yourself" she whispered. "Will you get me some water please"

Piper went to her side and bent down to kiss her sister's forehead; then poured some water into a plastic cup. "Here you go" She placed the cup on her sister's mouth, allowing Lexie to avidly sip the whole contents. "Thirsty, huh?... How are you sweetie?"

"Great... just great... can't you see?" She tossed the plastic cup after finishing the precious liquid. Piper rolled her eyes. "More, get me some more"

"All right baby" Piper shook her head and poured more water on the plastic cup. "Here, and try to drink slower, this time"

"Oh, come on, I'll drink it anyway I want"

"Come on kiddo" Phoebe patted Lexie's leg. "Chill, we'll get you out of here"

Lexie winced at Phoebe's touch and splashed some water on the sheets, yet she managed to tighten her lips to muffle her cry. Of course Phoebe didn't notice, but Prue... well Prue just had to be herself.

"What is it Lexie?" She delicately ran her fingers through her sister's hair. "What hurts?"

"Nothing" She answered softly. "I just ... nothing hurts, I'm fine... can I have more water please?"

"Sure" Piper filled the blue cup again.

"Thank you" Lexie smiled

"Lexie... You are acting weird" Prue added.

Lexie sighed deeply. "Listen, I have missed you, I've missed school, I've missed Piper's cooking, and, and... that's all; I wonder how would you act if you were in my place?"

"You're right, but, you seem to be, I don't know, you look a little different." Prue squinted. "Have they been giving you your heart medication?

"Mmh, yeah, of course they have" She avoided her sister's gaze. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Lexie... "

"What?!... I'm telling you the truth, really! ... Hey, I've been taken these bloody pills since I was a kid"

"Ok, we believe you!" Piper kissed her sister's hand. "Because we know how serious you are about this." She gently squeezed her sister's cheek. "I've missed you kiddo!"

"Yeah... me too... this is not exactly what I had in mind when daddy asked me to come to America with him" She bent down her head. "Guys... do you have some sweets?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Some what?" Piper shrugged.

"Candies... she means candies" Phoebe intervened.

"uhmm... no, I'm afraid I don't" Piper smiled.

"I can go and get you some" Prue was quick on her feet. "What kind?"

"Any kind" Lexie just wanted to change the subject, she knew she hadn't been eating since the day she was jailed, but somehow she wasn't hungry. What she didn't know is that cocaine was an appetite suppressor.

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. "Have you been eating well honey? ... Do they feed you right in this place?

"Yeah... of course they do!" She suddenly got nervous. "I just want some sweets, that's all"

"Come on Phoebes, she just wants some chocolates, stop being a nag" Prue added with a playful tone of voice and headed for the door.

"Sorry ladies... visiting hours are over" Karla knocked and let herself in.

"What?!" Piper snapped. "But it's just..." She looked at her wristwatch. ... 3:55!!"

Karla smirked. "I know; that's why I'm here"

"But... couldn't we stay for..."

Karla shook her head. "Sorry... rules are rules" She smirked again while she landed her eyes on Lexie's. "But you are always welcomed next week... right Lexie?"

"Right" Lexie whispered softly. "Phoebe... will you please check Leslie out? I'm sure she had something to do with this"

"Sure sweetie, count on it"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Monday, 6:10 AM

The day was just starting, it was still dark, cold and silent; a few girls were already awake, just waiting for the always annoying ringing sound of the bell. 6:15 AM, as soon as the bell rang, hundreds of girls quickly headed for the bathrooms; Lexie included.

"So you are the new girl everyone talks about" A blonde girl, with deep blue eyes, stared at Lexie while she washed her face.

"I didn't know I was famous in the first place" Lexie replied without looking at the girl.

"We were told that the warden had a new toy, so I figured it had to be you" The girl smiled sarcastically.

"I'm nobody's toy" Lexie retorted.

"Hey... chill out, I'm just having a little fun here" The girl giggled. "In this floor we are actually allowed to have some fun"

"This floor?... what do you mean?"

"This is the young girls area, I guess you should feel lucky to be one"

"Lucky, huh?" Lexie took off her sleeping top and slipped her shirt on. "Well you could have fooled me"

"If you don't think we are lucky, you should try lurking in the other floors... the older girls really go through hell every day, I mean, real shit!"

"What kind of bloody place is this anyway!?" Lexie threw the towel against the wall. "I've been treated like shit ever since I arrived here, and now you're telling me that we should be thankful for being young?!"

"No, not exactly for being young", the girl smirked. "We should be thankful for the warden's weakness" She gazed to the door. "She likes young girls"

"This is so sickening!" Lexie fidgeted. "Something has to be done about this rubbish".

"Oh, I wouldn't try anything if I were you" The girl started cleaning up her face.

"Well, you're not me, that's for sure... and don't worry, I won't try anything...yet" She buttoned her skirt and brushed her hair. "Damn!" Lexie quickly changed the subject. "They took away my perfume, my boots, my jeans, and most of my underwear." Lexie complained. "At least they left my sleeping boxers" She tossed her toothbrush and her pj's inside the small bag that someone had left in her room and walked towards the door. "Where's the cafeteria?" She asked before leaving.

The girl showered the mirror with the water she had in her mouth. "Dude, don't make me laugh; we have no fucking cafeteria in here; this ain't a sorority house!" The girl kept laughing. "But we do have a very large, cold room with lots and lots of artificial wood tables and plastic chairs, if that's what you meant"

"Funny! ... Now, where is it?"

"Take the elevator, First floor, end of hall... turn right"

"Thanks" Lexie left the bathroom, but returned almost immediately. "Oh, and by the way, the name is Bennett, Alexia Bennett" She smiled.

"Cooool" The blonde girl grinned. "Spears... Britney Spears" She chuckled. "Kidding, I'm Sophie Johnston"

Lexie winked an eye and gave her a sweet, honest smile. "See you downstairs, Sophie Johnston... I'm going to grab some cold milk!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie grabbed a tray and stood in line for several minutes; nobody paid any attention to her, they all seemed to be absentminded, drowned in their own thoughts. She carefully scanned the place and spotted an almost empty table, another girl was sitting there, but she seemed to be in a very profound sleep. _"That one will do just fine"_ She thought and walked boldly towards it.

A short while later, the blonde girl joined the table. "Hi there Miss Bond" she giggled.

"Hello Miss 'Spears'" Lexie looked up to welcome her new friend and quickly returned to her plate.

The girl left the tray on the table and slowly sat down, glancing at Lexie "I can see you were given the non feeding treatment," Sophie said as she slowly picked the bread and the chocolate milk carton from her tray and placed them on her new friend's plate.

Lexie's eyes quickly turned to find Sophie; the blonde girl just rolled her eyes. "I'm on a diet" she told Lexie and charmingly winked an eye. Lexie smiled appreciatively at her new friend and didn't say a word; they just smiled at each other.

"So... how did you really know I was the new girl?" Lexie asked and she eagerly went back to her plate.

"Girl, I've been in this joint for three years, since I was 15, so that makes me a 'face' expert, and yours was definitely not in my list" She squinted. "That and the fact that the walls are very thin... and that I happen to be your next door neighbor" She chuckled while another strident bell sound interrupted their conversation. "Come on 'Bond'... you wouldn't like being late"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"...morn'n..." Phoebe mumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" Piper lovingly kissed her sister's forehead. "Want some coffee?"

"Uhu"

Prue quickly pulled out a chair and grabbed her sister's hand. "Are you going to the Faculty?" She carefully helped Phoebe sit down.

"Sure, I need to find out how Leslie got our little sister involved in all this mess"

"Phoebe, sweetie, I want you to be very careful with this" Prue spoke nervously. "We don't know what that girl is capable of"

"Don't worry guys... I'll be very careful, I need to expose that bitch"

"Ok... just remember, do not get so freaking close, and make them think you don't know anything" Prue spoke with knowledge.

"Yeah, yeah" Phoebe nodded.

"Well, finish your breakfast and get ready, I don't want to be late for work"

"I'll help you get ready" Piper added with a smile. "Is it ok?"

"Yeah... just like Lexie did" Phoebe's eyes quickly turned hazy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Pretty sleekly, your sister turned out to be." Leslie muttered when Phoebe entered the cafeteria and stood there, waiting for Karen.

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe asked innocently. "Did someone say something? Are you talking to me by any chance?" Phoebe folded her blind stick and smiled. She seized a nearby chair and carefully walked over to the table where Leslie was sitting.

"I can tell there's a brainless meeting going on..." Phoebe smiled. "I remember when my sister was the captain of the cheerleaders... man she was really something!, and the whole team was a bunch of gorgeous, smart, beautiful, stunning and popular girls!... oh, and did I mention Good-looking?" She chuckled. "Everything changes, right, things are just not like they used to be"

Leslie swiftly got up and brutally pushed Phoebe without even thinking about her lack of sight. Phoebe fell harshly on her back, landing on the table, and violently flipping it over.

"Watch your mouth, Phoebe Halliwell, I don't give a damn about your pitiful blindness" The room suddenly became soundless, nobody really understood what was going on. Phoebe was hurting a lot, she was having trouble getting on her feet and her hand was bleeding; she had a nasty cut on the palm of her hand, and some glass particles were still sticking inside.

"Hey!" Karen suddenly walked in the cafeteria and saw Phoebe on the floor. "What the hell is going on here?"

She quickly walked toward her fallen friend and carefully helped her up; quickly making some pressure on her wound with a few napkins. "What's the matter with you?" She glared at Leslie. "And what's the matter with all of you?!" She spoke to the rest of the people in the cafeteria. "Why do you let this bitch hurt Phoebe?!" She shook her head with disgust. "You are all so pathetic"

Leslie frowned and viciously slapped Karen. The latter placed her hand on her cheek and slowly advanced at her. "What the hell is the matter with you? ... Have you lost your freaking mind? Who do you think you are?"

"You stay out of this Shawls, this is not about you!"

"Sorry, but it is, because when..."

"It's ok Kary" Phoebe cut in. "Let me handle her"

"Of course not" Karen wrapped her arm around her. "Leslie is crazy Phoebe"

"Please Karen, let me talk to her" Phoebe insisted.

Leslie was now a lot angrier than she was before. "Go to hell, Halliwell, I've got nothing to say to you, except that if you don't stay away from me I'll kick your sorry ass, and I mean it"

"The way you kicked my sister's?" Phoebe asked mockingly.

"I never did such thing!"

"Of course you didn't... coward! ... And do you think I actually believe you? ... After what you just did to me?"

"I really don't give a damn if you believe me or not"

"Well you should, 'cause I'm coming after your fat ass!" Phoebe was hissing.

"I'd really like to see you try" Leslie walked closer to Phoebe, but Karen quickly placed herself between them.

"Don't even try to get closer to her" Karen warned Leslie. She was afraid, Phoebe and Her were out-numbered, but she wasn't going to let anybody take advantage of her vulnerable friend.

"You can count on it!" Phoebe shouted with anger.

"Get her out of here before I kill her" Leslie spat.

"Come on" Karen grabbed a hold of her fiend's arm and slowly pulled her outside the cafeteria. "Let me take you to the infirmary, I think you need some stitches on that hand"

"Thanks" Phoebe was breathing heavily, the mere thought of Leslie hurting her baby sister just made her want to throw up.

Tbc


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Plan

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Plan.

"There" Dr. Yin finished bandaging Phoebe's hand and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"Thank you doctor, you were awfully fast" Phoebe tried to jump off the gurney, but Dr. Yin softly seized her arm to stop her.

"You're welcome, but I still have to inject you with an antibiotic and the tetanus vaccine"

"What?!... No, no, no, no, no... no way" Phoebe gasped nervously.

"Come on Phoebe, stop acting like a baby" Karen squeezed her friend's knee.

"Sure, that's easy for you to say, you're not the one getting viciously pricked" She opened her eyes wide with terror.

"Viciously pricked?!?! ... viciously pricked?!! Phoebe Halliwell, I swear you are the biggest drama queen I've ever met, ... go ahead, Dr. Yin, I'll hold her still for you" Karen turned Phoebe over and pulled down her jeans. "And stop fidgeting, or it'll really hurt."

"Karen Shawls, I swear I'll get you for this" Phoebe shouted.

"Ok, ok,... but don't move!" Karen leaned over Phoebe's body and shoved her down.

"Two shots!!... Two shots on the same day!" Phoebe whined. "That's preposterous" She jumped down the gurney and frantically rubbed her butt. "I've never been so... so... 'injected' in my entire life"

Karen rolled back her eyes and shook her head. "That's Phoebe Halliwell, doctor, she's my friend, but she's ... she's... well, you know how she is" Karen smiled.

"Come on Miss Halliwell, your younger sister didn't even complain" Dr Yin tossed the empty injections to the waste basket. Phoebe suddenly lost interest in her butt and slightly shrugged.

"My younger sister what?" She asked surprised.

"Your sister didn't complain when I had to inject her with three antibiotic shots"

"Care to elaborate on that?" Karen guided Phoebe and she slowly sat on a black leather sofa in front of the doctor's desk. "Please?"

"What?... do you want to know about the shots?" Dr. Yin scratched her head.

"No... well yes, I mean, why did you have to inject her?" Phoebe squinted.

"Well, your sister said she suffered some kind of accident; I guess she said something about somebody running over her with a motorcycle"

"Aha!" Phoebe sprung up but quickly returned to her seat. "So, she did get hurt that day"

"Well, She had a pretty bad looking gash on her hip and part of her leg" Dr. Yin sat in front of Phoebe. "She's a brave young girl, your sister; I had to give her three shots, and some painkillers, She never complained, but she insisted that the pain never went away"

"About those pain killers" Phoebe cleared her throat. "Were they strong? ... I mean, like strong enough to... uhm... drug her?" Phoebe stared blankly at the wall behind the concerned doctor. "She said you prescribed them for a headache"

"Headache? ... No way" Dr. Yin Smiled. "She had more than a headache, and they were strong, but not enough to drug her, unless she swallowed the entire box... well, I mean only the contents." She smiled. "But as I told you before, she also said that they didn't seem to be working on her, that the pain never went away"

"Were they red little pills, by any chance?"

"No, they were tablets, white tablets; just like the ones I'm prescribing to you" she grabbed a small white box from her medicine chest and placed it on her desk. Karen took the small box and handed it to Phoebe.

"Thanks Karen" Phoebe smiled. "Well... that's odd, Dr. Yin, 'cause she said she was taking some red, small pills prescribed by you"

"That can't be, I'm sure of what I gave her, and they were definitely not red pills"

"Ok, thank you doctor Yin, thank you so very much" Phoebe smiled widely. "You've been very helpful"

"Any time, Miss Halliwell, any time... and remember to take those tablets, one every eight hours for two or three days tops"

"I will, and thanks again"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sophie walked a little faster on the hall until she reached Lexie. "Come on 'Bond', lets go grab some lunch"

"Sure, I just want to speak to the warden first" Lexie replied with a sweet voice.

"Woah girl, do you have a freaking death wish or something?"

"No, of course not, it's just that I really need something that she took away from me."

"Your virginity?" She laughed scornfully.

"No... some medication... and in case you need to know, I still have the other one"

Sophie laughed hysterically. "Let's just keep that to ourselves, miss Bond" She tightened her lips to keep her laughter under control.

"I fail to see the amusing part on this" Lexie squinted. "Come on, tell me how can I get to the warden's office"

"I'll take you there miss Bond... but lets take the stairs, 'cause it's going to take years for the elevator to get here"

"No... I rather wait, if you don't mind, that is" Lexie smiled nervously.

"Ok, dude, no prob., but we need the exercise."

"Ok, lets walk then" Lexie didn't want her friend to think of her as a weak person; But half way the stairs, Lexie had to stop to draw in a little extra air. Sophie found it unusual but she didn't think it was important.

"Come on dude, we have to hurry or we wont be having any lunch; it's 12:15 and we have to go back to classes at 1:00" Sophie whined.

"Ok, ok" Lexie took a deep breath and continued her way to the warden's office.

Sophie knocked on the warden's office door and swallowed hard, waiting for a reply.

"Come in" The warden's bitter voice ran through Sophie's spine making her shiver involuntarily.

"Now or never" Sophie grabbed Lexie's arm and pulled her inside the room.

"Well, well, well... look who do we have here" Rose smiled widely. "What can I do for you girls?"

"Hello Mrs. Vasques; my friend here would like to speak to you, if you don't mind" The warden didn't say a word, she slowly scanned the new girl, staring mesmerized at her green eyes. _"Mmh she has a great body, I love that hair color... light brown is my favorite; and the length is just perfect, not too short, not too long; oh, and that smile...that smile is so captivating... just as those dimples! ... I love those dimples". _She sighed.

"Ehem... Mrs. Vasques" Sophie cleared her throat. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, of course I'm ok, what exactly do you want?" She replied with annoyance.

"Hi" Lexie spoke sweetly. "I just came to see if I could get my medications"

Mrs. Vasques smiled disdainfully. "Well, that depends"

"Excuse me?" Lexie shrugged. "Depends on what?"

"On what you are willing to do to get them"

"Well, I don't know, but if you tell me, I'll do whatever's necessary"

The warden smiled evilly and slowly got up from her chair. "That's the spirit, girl"

"Uhm... Lexie" Sophie scratched her head nervously. "I... I don't think you quite understand what Mrs. Vasques really means." She giggled.

"I don't?" Lexie cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?" She looked directly into the warden's sneaky eyes, and then stared back at Sophie. The warden chuckled scornfully again.

Suddenly it hit Lexie's mind. "You're sick... that's disgusting!" Lexie glared back at the warden and left in a hurry. Sophie started to go after her, but the warden stopped her with one single word, "Stay" and she obeyed without any complaints.

Lexie ran out of the Warden's office and went to classes, they seemed to last forever, and Sophie never arrived. As soon as the classes ended, she started looking for Sophie. She used the recreation time to scan her room, the halls, and the rest of the floors, but Sophie was nowhere to be seen. She convinced herself to rest for a while, to try to get rid of her stress and her nervousness, but she just couldn't do it. She got up and went to the cafeteria, hoping to find her there, but she wasn't. Lexie returned to her room, finished her homework, and skipped the snack time as well to keep looking for her friend.

She knew it was time for everybody to bathe; so, she grabbed her things and headed for the showers.

"Sophie!" Lexie instinctively rushed over to her friend; she was obviously over and done and was now just drying up herself. "I was so worried, I looked for you all over the place, where were you?"

"Here, taking a shower" Sophie lied. "I needed one"

"Since 1:00 PM?" Lexie shrugged. "That's a pretty long shower, don't you think?"

"Well, I was also doing some other stuff too"

"Stuff?"

"Yes, I was helping Mrs. Vasques"

"Mrs. Vasques?"

"Hellooo.... There seems to be an echo in here... can you hear it? Sophie joked.

"Helping with what?" Lexie was still very concerned. "This is not funny"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know" Sophie turned her back to Lexie.

"Try me"

"No, just take your fucking shower and lets go to our rooms to read for a while"

"Sophie... what did you do?"

"Listen, 'Bond', it doesn't matter what I did, 'cause it's already done; you just have to try and keep yourself away from that bitch!"

Lexie bent down her head and fixed her eyes on her shoes; a task that always seemed to

work with perfection. "I don't like this Sophie, I don't like this at all" Lexie walked reluctantly to one of the free sprinklers.

Sophie waited in the hall until Lexie finished showering. Girls went in and out, some laughing, some crying, some of them pissed off fighting with each other; but nobody dared to bother her. Lexie finally finished bathing; she changed into her boxers and started drying her hair with a towel. "I need a bloody hair dryer... I hate going to bed with a soggy hair" she whined when she got out to the hall.

"Yeah, yeah... come on" Sophie pulled Lexie with rush. "Girl, you just can't hang around the showers... it's not safe"

"Then what were you doing out here? ... Why did you wait for me?"

"Well... let's just say these girls have a little respect for me" She sneered.

"Respect?... why?... wait a minute!, it's because you are Mrs. Vasques' friend, are you not?" Lexie stopped and looked at Sophie. "That's why you waited for me... because, because they can't hurt you, but they can surely hurt me"

"Move your ass Sherlock, it's getting late" Both girls entered their room, and after a few minutes later, Sophie knocked on Lexie's door and shoved her head inside. "Hey dude, I forgot to give you this!" She tossed a small container over to her bed.

"My heart medication!" Lexie shouted. "But... how?!" She shook her head and her eyes quickly started to overflow. "I don't really want to know, but it really means a lot to me, thank you Sophie Johnston"

Sophie winked an eye and closed the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm telling you Karen, she's responsible for my sister's incarceration" Phoebe sat on the grass, beside the soccer field. "I need to uncover her scheme, but I need to figure out a plan, and I need to be very careful"

"Ok, Phoebe, I'll help you out; just tell me what to do" Karen knelt beside her. "You call the shots"

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you; just let me think carefully about what am I going to do and I'll let you know" Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "But to begin with... go change for your soccer practice, I'll wait for my sisters right here, and we'll talk about it tomorrow"

"Ok" Karen kissed her friend's cheek and ran to the dressing rooms. Phoebe just sat there, planning her next move; thinking very carefully about how to expose Leslie.

Prue walked confidently throughout the soccer field and finally arrived to her sister's side.

She smiled when she saw Phoebe squinting and nodding, talking to herself.

"Hello sweetie... sorry I'm late... I got hung up on traffic" Prue kissed the top of her sister's head and sat down beside her. "Oh, God... it was a long day, but I'm glad it's over" She exhaled deeply. "How was your day babe?"

"Couldn't be better" Phoebe smiled suspiciously. "I guess I'm on to something, big sis"

"Really?... I'm listening; tell me what you found out"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next day........

Phoebe entered her classroom and stood still by the doorframe. "Good morning all" She said out loud. "Have you seen 'Bud' this morning by any chance?... is he here yet?"

"I'm here" Bud placed his hand on her shoulder from behind. "What can I do for you... Phoebe Halliwell?" He past by her and went to his seat.

Phoebe carefully followed his voice to his seat. "Bud, you're just the person I needed to see, ... well, you know what I mean" She giggled, staring blankly at the wall behind him.

"Really?... why the sudden change? I thought you didn't like me"

"Well, I still don't" She smiled tensely. "You're too reckless, and wild... and careless, but that's another thing, right now I 'so' need your help."

"I like your frankness, Phoebe, but why should I be helping you? We're not even friends"

"Forget about that for a while... "Do you still like my baby sister by any chance?"

"What?!" He snapped back. "That's not of your business, dude!"

"Do you or don't you?" Phoebe asked sternly.

He grinned and glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. "Well, yeah, as a matter of fact I do, now what?"

"Ok, listen, I need to talk to you about something real important, something concerning my younger sister."

"Your little sister, huh?" He smiled. "And what's in it for me?"

"Well, maybe a chance to get to know her better" She reluctantly stated, but it was too late to take it back.

Ok, shoot" He leaned back and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm all ears"

Tbc.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Darkness

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty-Five

Darkness

"_Ok everybody, this is an important announcement; Next Saturday we are going to have our annual sport competitions; all of you must be registered by the end of the day, with no exceptions. You can choose one favorite sport, or you can sign for all of them. Choices are: Swimming, Softball, Soccer, and Basketball. Registry sheets can be found in the library"_

"Shit!... I hate these competitions" Sophie muttered angrily when she heard the announcement made by the Warden. She was having breakfast with Lexie and a few other noisy girls.

"That sounds like fun" Lexie's face gleamed. "Why do you get so upset? ... Don't you like sports?

"Yes, of course I do, but these competitions always get rough and dirty" She sipped her milk. "They last about four or five Saturdays, and the warden simply enjoys the violence inflicted among us"

"Oh" Lexie frowned disappointedly. "But for what I heard, it's obligatory to register in at least one of the different categories, right?"

"Uhu" Sophie nodded. "It's definitely a 'must'; and we have to take some extra precautions here, 'cause I'm sure they will be coming strong on you"

"Me?!" Lexie gasped. "But why me?... what did I do?" She dropped her fork on the plate.

"You're the new girl... that happens to every new arriving 'guest' at Sylmar". Sophie didn't want to smile, but she did anyway, she just couldn't help to ignore Lexie's eyes, they were ready to pop out. "Don't worry 'Bond', I'll take good care of you; come on, let's go to class". Sophie kept smiling.

"Yes, oh yes, that's easy for you to say, now I'm going to be afraid to play soccer, and I love playing soccer dude!" Lexie walked angrily out of the cafeteria.

"Sophie... go to my office, now" The warden ordered the girl before she entered her classroom.

"No..." Lexie held her friend's arm tightly, afraid of letting her go, but Sophie wiggled free.

"It's ok dude, I'll be fine, she just wants to talk, that's all; and please, I mean it Bond, don't look for me, I'll find you later" Sophie whispered. "Did you get that? I'll find you later!"

Lexie stood still, staring angrily into the warden's obnoxious eyes, rage boiling inside her veins. "Ok, I'll wait" she mumbled without taking her eyes off the sweaty, corpulent woman.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That was fun, Sophie, but tell me, what do you think of the new crystal? Do you like it?" The warden chuckled, walking around the sweaty girl. She ran her fingers slowly through her hair. Sophie didn't even blink, her sight was distorted and she couldn't articulate a word; she tried to speak but she only managed to garble a few sounds. The warden didn't seem to care though; she kept talking to the struggling youngster as if everything was ok. "I confiscated this ice to one of the older girls... I still don't know how she got it, but I'll find out" The warden smiled scornfully glancing at the girl's limp body. "Well, Sophie, get up, come on" She pulled her arm. "Come on, I need you to wait outside, 'cause I'm having a staff meeting" Rose opened the door and annoyingly dragged the girl outside her office. "Sophia, work with me, you're too heavy, damn it!!" Rose unkindly dropped the girl's flaccid body on one of the sofas and quickly went back inside. The latter remained there; her body uncontrollably shaking and her mind lost in a sea of nothing.

Lexie was nervous, unable to concentrate in her classroom; after several hours of desperate wait, she finally decided to go find her friend. She skipped her lunch and started searching, but this time the first place she chose to look was the Warden's office.

"Sophie!" Lexie was startled to find her friend unconsciously resting on the sofa; She hastily knelt beside her and gently slapped the girl's face to wake her up but unfortunately, it didn't do any good. "Come on Sophie, wake up, open your eyes and talk to me, Sophie please" The latter slowly opened her eyes for a fraction of a second but quickly shut them back again.

"Sophie!" Lexie insisted by slapping her again.

"H-he-y L-lxx" Sophie softly mumbled, drawing a weak smile on her face.

"My God, why did she do to you? ... What..." Lexie didn't wait for an answer; she got up and quickly burst herself inside the warden's office.

"What did you do to her?!" She stopped in front of the warden's desk. "What kind of bloody place is this?!?!?!" Lexie started breathing heavily.

The warden smiled staring surprisingly at the girl in front of her. "My, my, feisty little one, I like that!" She smiled even widely.

"Cut the crap!" Lexie shouted. "You drugged her!... you... you fucking drugged her!" Lexie placed both hands on the warden's desk and leaned down to make eye contact with the obese, still shocked custodian. "You're crazy! And you have to be stopped!"

"That's enough" The warden spoke through clenched teeth and held out her hand to one of the guards beside her. The guard quickly handed the baton to the angry warden and got up to hold Lexie from behind. Lexie struggled to free herself from the guard.

"Somebody help me get this girl under control!" The guard shouted with desperation.

Karla also got up and helped the guard to keep Lexie still.

The warden walked slowly to the briskly girl and cruelly slapped her across the face. The violent blow caused Lexie's head to unexpectedly whip around; she returned her face to meet the warden's eyes and, for everyone's surprise, Lexie spat on her face. Rose slowly wiped the mixture of saliva and blood from her cheek and hit the girl's stomach with such force, making the girl release a painful scream.

Her knees quickly buckled but the guards held her up in place. Rose smiled and tightened the grip on the heavy club, patting it softly a couple of times on the opened palm of her left hand before violently striking it again on the girl's stomach. Lexie´s painful scream again filled the room while she fell harshly on her knees. "Get her up!" Rose shouted with anger, and as soon as the girl was lifted from the floor, she banged the baton behind her knees. Lexie screamed, almost passing out in pain, but this time the guards let her reach the floor.

"Take her to the SHU (special handling unit) and leave her there until I fucking say so!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in campus.....

"Hello Leslie... looking good today" Kevin wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the captain of the cheerleaders. "You're hot baby!" He rudely turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Kevin!" Leslie's jaw almost fell to the ground. "But...h.."

Kevin didn't let her speak. "What did you do to yourself? ... Loose weight or something?" He kissed her again.

"Oh,... yes, as a matter of fact I..."

"Come on, buy me some lunch" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the cafeteria. Leslie had always been after Kevin; everybody knew that she was madly in love with him, but he had always ignored her. He was a great catch, handsome, single, and wealthy; but he was a loner.

They arrived at the cafeteria, and everybody stared at them. He shook his head with annoyance and guided Leslie to a nearby table.

"Uhm... Kevin, can I ask why?... I mean..." Leslie pulled out her own chair and slowly sat down. She wanted to know why all of the sudden Kevin was noticing her, but he was never going to reveal the truth. He was helping Phoebe Halliwell, and her gorgeous sister.

"No" Kevin answered coldly while sitting down in front of her. "Let's just enjoy our meal and have a good time, ok?"

"Sure... sure, whatever you say Bud" She smiled at him.

Kevin rolled his eyes and managed to draw a fake smile. "Uhm... Leslie" He strongly struggled against himself but he finally popped the question. "You... you wanna go out with me tonight?" He swallowed hard, not believing what he just asked.

"Yes!" Leslie shouted loudly, almost falling off her chair. "Of course I will" She smiled widely and glanced around the cafeteria, hoping that everybody had listened to Kevin's words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Piper closed the door to the attic and glanced at Phoebe. "Come on... sit down and tell us how your plan is doing"

"Ohhoho... it's going on smoothly, you have no idea" Phoebe laughed.

"Well, spit it out" Prue asked with desperation. "And let us know if it's time for us to go and kick Leslie's fat ass!"

"Take it easy sis, not yet, but I'll tell you when is the right time to do it" Phoebe tried to calm her sister down.

"Phoebe, this is not a game, you have to understand this; that bitch framed our sister, and Lexie is in jail because of her: She has to pay, and she has to take our sister's place in that joint now!"

"I know that Prue; I'm just doing things my way, believe me, this will work out, you just have to be patient"

Prue shook her head, biting her lower lip. "Well, try telling that to Lexie, 'cause I don't think she's a patient kid; and lets just hope your plan doesn't take too long to work, 'cause I don't think our little sister could take it"

"I know Prue, I'm doing my best" Phoebe started feeling guilty.

"Lexie was sad... and quiet... she just doesn't belong there" Piper added softly.

"Piper is right Phoebe, you better hurry up with that plan of yours, or I'll take care of it myself, and in my own way."

"Ok... ok, I understand, it will be over soon, I promise" Phoebe softly nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on, Rose, please." Sophie was in the warden's office, begging for her friend's freedom. Sophie hated the solitary confinement; she had spent a lot of time there before, so she knew how it was. Her friend just had to be released from the SHU immediately. She knew for a fact that there was no light in that room; that it was a dark, cold place; and that nobody was properly nourished in there. "I'll do anything, just get her out, please Rose" Sophie insisted.

"She has to learn her lesson well Sophia" The warden spoke coldly without looking at her. "No one had ever spoke to me like that, she deserves punishment" Rose kept reading the papers in her desk.

"But Rose... She's had enough; please, please get her out!"

Rose paced around the upset girl for a while until she finally spoke. "All right, I'll get her out, but you and I are going to talk about it later" She walked to the door and opened it wide. "Now, get out and send Karla in" She hissed. "If it weren't for you, I'm sure as hell I'd leave that little bitch for another week or so"

"Thanks Mrs. Vasques; I won't forget this" Sophie smiled gratefully and left the office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lexie was taken out of the SHU unconscious; the guards took her to the infirmary, and ordered the nurse in charge to keep her there for the night. Karla visited Lexie's room late that night and injected her the usual dosage of cocaine. Saturday morning Alexia finally opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was her friend Sophie's caring gaze.

"Hey, welcome back Bond" Sophie smiled weakly. "Open your mouth, I have your medication" Lexie barely smiled and closed her eyes again. "No, no, no, no, no... here, take this" Sophie carefully placed the small pill under Lexie's tongue. "Come on, try to stay awake" Lexie opened her eyes again and whispered a soft thank you. "That's better dude, I was so fucking worried about you" Sophie gently smacked her friend's head. "I specifically asked you to 'Do not go look for me' ... why did you do it?" Sophie shook her head. "I said I was going to look for you, not the other way around... I insist, Bond, you must have a death wish going"

"Sorry" Lexie whispered.

"I bet you are, tell me if something hurts" Sophie asked with concern.

"Ev-very-t-thing hurts" Lexie squinted.

"I don't know what can I do...I wouldn't want to give you any pain killers, but if you need them I can get them for you"

"No, it's ok, I can bear the pain" Lexie took a deep breath and smiled.

"Why didn't you listen to me Bond? I meant what I said"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I was so worried, and I just couldn't stand there and do nothing, so I went looking for you, and when I found you outside the warden's office I went crazy; I just couldn't control myself." She gently moistened her lips. "What did she give you anyway? ... You were out cold"

"You don't want to know" Sophie grabbed a glass of water, bent the plastic straw and placed it in her friend's mouth. "Here, have some water dude, and try to eat so you can feel better, that is if you want to see your sisters tomorrow."

"What?... don't tell me tomorrow's Sunday" Lexie slowly sit up. "I was locked in there for five bloody days?!"

"Sshhh" Sophie turned to the door and quickly returned her gaze to her friend. "You better not say a word about this to anyone, or it'll only get worse" She grabbed a plate from the table and started feeding the hot soup to her friend. "I mean it dude, for your sake and mine, just keep your mouth shut"

"Ok" Lexie nodded. "But I promise I'm going to get her; I don't know how and I don't know when, but I'm going to get that bloody bitch!"

"Ok Bond, ok... now, shut up and eat!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sunday Afternoon......

"Your sister will be down in a moment" Dorothy smiled. "You can go to the recreation room and wait, it's a lot more comfortable in there; come with me, I'll take you"

"Thank you" Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and followed Dorothy. Prue stayed behind, carefully scrutinizing the place. "Coming Prue?" Piper raised her voice.

They sat near the pin-pong table and impatiently waited. "Why isn't she waiting here like everybody else?" Piper whined. "We are wasting valuable quality time"

"There she is" Prue placed her hand on Piper's shoulder and made her turn her eyes to Lexie.

"Is she limping Pipe?" Prue slowly lifted her sunglasses and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhm... as a matter of fact, she is... yes, I think she is"

"What?!" "Limping?!" Phoebe asked worriedly. Where is she?... I want to ask her why!"

Lexie smiled and waved enthusiastically from the entrance door; she headed for the girl's table, trying hard to hide her pain. "Hi guys... I've missed you so much" She stood by the table and gently kissed her sisters. "You just don't know how much" She whispered in Phoebe's ear.

"Hey kiddo!" Prue pulled her sister away from Phoebe. "Come here" The eldest Halliwell kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her tightly. "We've missed you too" Prue kissed her again. Lexie winced and slowly drew back.

Prue immediately noticed her sister's reaction. "Are you ok Lex?" She asked worriedly. "Are you hurting or something?"

"I'm fine" Lexie tucked her hair behind her ears and sat beside Phoebe, trying to divert her sister's scrutiny eyes. "Hey you... how's school?" She grabbed Phoebe's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Good, school is good and everybody sent their love" Phoebe smiled weakly. "They all miss you"

Lexie nodded. "I miss them too"

"Sweetie, please, you have to tell us if you're hurt" Piper sat beside Lexie. "We want to know if they've hurt you in any way, stop being as stubborn as your older sister"

"No they haven't; I'm fine... and I'm not stubborn" Lexie lowered her head to avoid her sister's gaze. "I was playing soccer yesterday and... and I fell... and... I hurt myself, that's all"

"Sure, uhu... Lexie, sweetheart, you know you can trust us, right?" Prue held her sister's chin in her hand and slowly lifted her face to meet her eyes.

"I know" Lexie got up and turned her back on her sisters. "I... I... can't, I'm sorry" She started crying but quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ok, please drop it"

Prue walked to Lexie and gently turned her around. "Baby... you're scaring us; it's obvious that you're afraid of something..."

"Or someone" Piper added.

"Let's go outside so we can talk" Phoebe got up and unfolded her blind stick. "Come on Prue, let's fix this mess"

Prue took Phoebe's hand in hers and guided her to the garden. Piper pointed the door to Lexie and took a deep breath. "Come on sweetie, let's go outside"

Once they were all outside, Prue walked towards Lexie and grabbed her shoulders. "Ok, that's enough, either you tell us what's going on, or I promise I'll raise hell!" Prue spoke with anger.

"Back off Prue" Lexie shouted. "I said I was fine, why do you insist on finding out something that doesn't exist" She placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. Her ribs were still a little sore and they hurt a lot when she breathed.

"Take it easy baby" Piper soothed her sister. "We're just trying to help you, that's all"

"Well you're not helping!" Lexie pulled back her hair and shook her head. "If you want to help me... don't ask any more questions, please"

Prue nodded and walked slowly to her sister. "Ok, just one more thing" Prue rubbed her hands together and walked slowly to her baby sister.

"What?" Lexie asked nervously.

With a swift movement, Prue lifted her sister's shirt and gasped when a big, multi-colored bruise was revealed on her sister's stomach. "What the hell is this?" Prue was astounded; she never expected to see that kind of contusion on her sister's frail body.

"I fell" Lexie replied coldly, pulling down her shirt. "Damn it, why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone?"

"Everything ok?" Dorothy slowly approached the upset girl. "Do you need anything Alexia?"

"No, thank you, everything is fine, my sisters were just leaving" Lexie answered tensely.

"No we are not!" Phoebe snapped. "We need to straighten out some things first, so can you please leave us alone?" Phoebe turned to where she thought the guard was supposed to be standing.

"Sure, no problem" Dorothy answered politely. "Just call me if you need anything" She smiled, and slowly walked away, supervising the rest of the area.

"Ok, missy, listen up, and listen up good" Phoebe was now fuming. "If our big sister here says you are not being honest, then you are obviously not being honest, believe me, she's never wrong, and I trust her better judgment" Phoebe paused for a moment. "So you better start spilling your guts out"

Lexie found a spot on the ground and fixed her eyes on it.

Tbc

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Almost Home

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty-Six

Almost Home.

Sunday Afternoon...

"Come on Lexie... we're waiting" Prue ordered her sister to speak up.

Lexie raised her head and stared at her oldest sister's blue eyes. "They'll ... they uhm...

They did this to me" She finally spoke.

"They?... What do you mean they...who's they?" Piper added fearfully.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, they'll hurt me if... if... forget it, just forget it" Lexie pulled back her still silky brown hair and nervously looked into her sister's stunned blue eyes

"No, we certainly wont forget it." Prue walked to Lexie and gently wrapped her arms around her. "They hurt you, that's obvious, but we want to know who's they"

"Ok, I have this new friend in here and..."

"In this place?" Piper interrupted. "This is an awful place Lexie, how did you ever think about having a friend in this place, are you insane or something!"

Prue shook her head. "Let her finish Pipe"

One of the guards had been spying on the girls since they went outside and noticed something odd about the conversation. She slowly approached the upset sisters and cleared her throat before speaking. "Sorry Alexia" Karla smiled weakly. "Visiting hours are over"

Lexie turned to the mocking guard. "Ok, just give me a minute, that's all I need, I'll be quick, I promise"

Karla frowned. "No, your sisters must leave now... rules are rules; remember what happens when you brake them"

Lexie didn't care about Karla's warning and headed for Piper, who was nearer. "They are not what they seem... they use dru..."

"Ok, that's enough!" Karla fiercely pulled Lexie away from Piper and threw her to the wall, shoving her face against it. "I said your time was up!" She whispered on Lexie's ear while she viciously bent her arms behind to handcuff her.

"Hey... you don't have to do that!" Prue raised her voice and started to walk toward her sister but Piper held her by the arm.

"Please Prue, don't make it worse, or they will take it out on her"

Two more guards came to help and hastily took Lexie away. Sophie was not far away from Lexie and she was able to witness what was going on and since she was alone, without any visitors, she went after her friend, knowing for sure that she was going to be punished.

"Prue I want to get out of here, just get me out please! ... Prue!!" Lexie managed to shout before she was violently taken away.

"If you don't leave now, we are going to have to prohibit your sister all kinds of visits for an indefinite period of time".

"It wont be necessary, we're leaving" Prue glared at the breathless guard, and cocked an eyebrow. "She's viciously dangerous... my sister, right? That's why you have to use excessive strength on her... and... and cuffs."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, but that's how interns are treated here, they are delinquents, and some of them are murderers, and drug addicts like your sister, and we just cant afford to risk your safety, and ours, for that matter; she knows the rules, and she must follow them; and we need your cooperation to accomplish that"

"Wait a minute... my sister is not a drug addict; she's a..."

"I'm not going to argue about your sister's addictions, you should know her best, I'm sure" Karla smiled insultingly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and report this incident"

Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and gently pulled her to the door. "Come on Prue, we're leaving"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sunday Evening.......

"I'm sure she's being battered, and mistreated" Phoebe whispered softly. "She was about to tell us something important, but she was deliberately silenced" Phoebe stared outside the window. "Aren't you going a little bit fast Piper?"

Piper nodded without taking her eyes off the road. "Yes, but I want to get us home as fast as I can. She replied. "And I agree with you Phoebe, we must do something quick to get her out of that place before its too late"

"Yes, I just wonder how are we going to do that" Prue took off her sunglasses and threw them violently on the Jeep's leather dashboard. "I can't believe that bitch!... she actually handcuffed her!" Prue pulled back her hair and clenched her teeth. "Again Piper, she was handcuffed again! And ... and ... and I didn't do a damn thing about it!"

"Calm down Prue, I'm glad you didn't, or you would have only made things worse"

"Did you hear the way she screamed for help? The way she begged me to get her out of that place?"

"Yes, honey, and we will... we'll get her out, I promise, just calm down"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Monday Morning...

"You wanted to see me?" Sophie opened the door of the warden's office and showed her head inside.

"Come on in" Rose shouted from her desk and waved her hand to show her in.

"What can I do for you?" Sophie sat nervously on the chair in front of her desk. "Oh, before anything happens, let me tell you that I really appreciate what you did yesterday"

"What did I do?"

"You didn't punish Lexie"

"Oh...that was nothing...I did it for you"

"Well... not hurting her was definitely a big deal for me; thank you"

"Ok, forget it, and let me go straight to the point" Rose smirked. "Remember when you asked me to get your friend out of the confinement?

"Yes" Sophie answered; her voice barely a whisper. Somehow she knew that things were going to get ugly.

"You said you would do anything for me, right?" The warden asked with mockery. Sophie just nodded this time, afraid of listening to herself saying yes.

"You did talk Lexie into signing for the Swimming competitions, right?" The warden smiled.

"Get to the point" Sophie spoke impatiently.

"Well, now I need you to do two things for me; listen carefully: I'm going to give you a drug, and you are going to make Lexie take it, Wednesday, after snack time, at 7:30 you give her the drug and wait ten or fifteen minutes, and during shower time, you will bring her into my office"

"But..." Sophie interrupted.

"Shut up, and listen... you'll do as I say or you will suffer the consequences!"

Sophie bent down her head and nodded. She knew she was in the warden's hands and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Don't worry, sugar, she wont give us any more trouble; this Saturday, during the competitions, you will give her a stronger drug, cocaine, before she goes into the water, we'll make sure she is overdosed, and she will drown, after suffering a stroke "

Sophie raised her head and glared at the warden's vicious eyes. "You can't do that... you just can't!"

"You're right, Sophie dear, I won't do it... you will!" She laughed maliciously. "Now, grab these pills and take them with you; I'll be waiting for your friend tomorrow evening... I can assure you she'll have some real fun!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Monday Around noon....

"Come on Darryl, you have to do better than that" Prue paced nervously in the manor's living room. "Two or three days are just too many for us... you have to do something tomorrow"

"I wish I could Prue, honestly, but the best I can do is to talk to Judge McGowan, he's a good friend of mine, and maybe I can get a search warrant tomorrow, but I honestly doubt it." Darryl walked closer to Prue and seized her arm to make her stop pacing. "I can try and get it for Wednesday, I promise" Darryl gently squeezed Prue's arm.

"Darryl, today's Monday... Monday!; we can't wait two more freaking days; we just can't!"

Piper walked to her sister and hugged her gently. "Calm down, Prue, he's doing his best"

"WELL, UNFORTUNATELY HIS BEST JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!!... MUCH LESS FOR LEXIE!!"

"It's ok, Darryl, I've got her, you can go now and start working on that search warrant, don't worry, she's just upset, that's all, she'll be all right... thank you for coming" Piper smiled and guided Him to the door. "We'll be waiting for your call"

Prue glared at her sister. "Don't you dare patronizing me, Piper Halliwell, I know exactly how to control myself"

"She's just trying to help Prue, please stop being your usual pain in the ass" Phoebe walked carefully toward her sisters and stood by their side.

"You better stay out of these Phoebe, or.." Prue took a deep breath.

"Or what? Are you going to hit me?" Phoebe shook her head. "Come on, do it; if that's gonna make you feel better; I just want you to chill and leave Piper alone!" Phoebe moved slightly toward Prue but stumbled with her sister's foot and fell harshly on the floor.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper shouted at the same time and quickly knelt down beside her. "Are you ok sweetie?" Prue tried to lift her up but Phoebe wiggled her arm from her sister's grasp.

"I'm ok, just leave me alone" Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, let me help you" Piper grabbed her sister's hand and this time she didn't recoil.

"Thank you Piper" Phoebe barely smiled. "Will you take me to my room please?... my wrist is hurting a bit"

"Let me take a look" Prue grabbed her sister's hand to check it. "And you better not say a word missy, come on, I'll take you to your room and put a bandage on that hand" She carefully guided her sister to the stairs; when they reached the landing, Prue looked down and shouted for Piper, who was already in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Piper, will you please get me some ice for Phoebe's wrist?"

"Sure, I'll be up there in a minute"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Monday Night...

"I've always dreamed of this moment" Leslie smiled and kissed Kevin's lips. "I can't believe you and I actually made love!" She rested her head on his bare chest.

"Yeah, me neither" Kevin rolled his eyes, but pretended to be pleased. "I didn't know you were such a great lover" He lied.

"Thank you Kevin... do you really think so?

"Oh yeah, believe me, I've been in bed with lots of girls, but you are really something else; I've even made love to Alexia Bennett, and she's a baby compared to you"

"You've made love to Alexia?" Leslie was quick on her feet, standing in front of Kevin.

"Yeah... what's the big deal... you know her or something?

"Sort of... she's in the girl's soccer team"

"I know... she has a great body! I've seen her"

"Yeah, but do you know she's in jail now?" Leslie rejoiced herself with her comment. "Drugs related, I guess" She smirked.

"Really? She must be a stupid, innocent, inexpert girl to allow herself to be caught" Kevin chuckled. "I hate stupid, inexperienced and naive girls." He reached out for Leslie's hand and pulled her back to bed. "I prefer smart, intelligent and good looking ones, like you" He kissed her with so much passion; making Leslie's mind drift out of control... quickly melting into his arms again.

"Kevin" Leslie pulled herself away from Kevin's lips and stared at him.

"What?" He gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"What would you say if I told you that I was the one that framed her? She lowered her head to avoid his query eyes.

"What?" Kevin smiled evilly. "I don't believe you" His blood started boiling inside his chest.

"I swear I did it" She swiftly sat up. "I replaced the pills that Doctor Yin prescribed for her, and put a box of methamphetamines in her back pack instead." She laughed cynically.

Kevin laughed loudly and kissed her again. "Come on, tell me more!" He continued laughing.

"When she was in the hospital, the police came to search her locker, but I was able to plant more boxes of methamphetamines inside before they got to open it" She nodded with satisfaction. "And then I went to her Gym's locker and planted a few thousand bucks and some more pills" She took a deep breath; Her eyes were now glittering with joy.

"You are wicked, you know? Kevin sat up and gave her a small kiss on her forehead; he was hating her more than ever, but he dissimulated well. "You did all this by yourself?"

"Well, I was the brain... I thought of everything... and Susie helped me.

"Susie?... which Susie?... Do I know her? He asked innocently.

"Maybe you do; she's in my cheerleading team, Susie Romano... the tall brunette with green eyes, ... great body, but no brain... she owns a Porsche"

"Sorry, I don't think I know her" He slowly leaned back again.

"I'll introduce her to you later" Leslie slowly got up from bed and headed for the shower. "Right now I have to be home... family dinner, you know..."

Kevin grabbed the remote control and turned on the T.V. in front of him. He slowly started flipping channels until he found ESPN. He yawned and waited patiently for the captain of the cheerleaders to come out of the bathroom and leave his premises.

"I'll call you tomorrow Kevin, maybe I'll invite you to a nice night club" She stood by the door and blew him a kiss before leaving.

"Ok Leslie, see you around... when get out of jail" He chuckled.

As soon as Leslie closed the door from the outside, Kevin got up, wrapped his body with the black satin sheets, and walked toward the table in front of his bed. He grabbed a towel that was purposely placed beside the T.V. and turned off the Video Camera.

"Gotcha Bitch!" He smiled victoriously for having completed his task. "I will take this to Phoebe, but until Thursday, 'cause there's no way I'm going to miss that trip to Baja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wednesday Evening... 7:25 P.M.

"Come on Sophie, finish your homework, I've already finished mine" Lexie whined and sat beside her friend's desk. "Lets go to the bloody cafeteria, I need a glass of milk"

"Ok, ok,... I'm almost done here" Sophie whispered.

"Did you see the teacher's face when Marie threw up on her desk?" Lexie chuckled.

"That was so damn funny!"

"No... I didn't see that" Sophie whispered again without looking up.

"But you were there!" Lexie insisted. "And did Brenda tell you about her tattoo?... I mean, that girl's crazy, she..."

"Damn it, Lexie, I can't concentrate, you laughing and talking all the time... just shut up for a while, ok,... just let me finish my fucking homework!" Sophie shouted, visibly upset. She wasn't even trying to do her homework; she was struggling against herself. She didn't want to give the drug to her friend, and she didn't want the warden to take advantage of her either. She hated herself for having to be such a miserable traitor.

"Sorry" I'll just sit right here and wait till you finish" Lexie spoke sweetly. "You won't even notice I'm here"

"Tell you what" Sophie closed her books and walked to the door. "I'm not going to finish it; I hate algebra anyway" She rubbed her temples and stared at her friend. "I have an awful headache, so what do you think if I go to the cafeteria and bring us the milk and whatever else they're giving, here to my room?"

"That sounds great, but let me go instead" Lexie offered.

"No, you can't, they wont let you; but they will let me!" She smiled.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in here; just don't take too long" She leaned back on her friend's bed and picked up an issue of Bikers. She loved motorcycles.

"I won't" Sophie smiled and left the room.

Tbc

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: High

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty-Seven

High.

Wednesday evening.... 7:35 P.M.

"Here, it's, your milk, very cold, just the way you like it" Sophie handed the opened milk carton to Lexie and swallowed hard. She knew her friend was about to be drugged; and she felt miserable about it, knowing that she was going to betray her.

"Thanks Sophie, you're cool" Lexie smiled and sipped a big gulp. "It is cold and "

"And what?" Sophie asked nervously. She was afraid of Lexie finding out about the pills she had unwillingly mixed inside the carton.

"And nothing...it's good" She smiled and grabbed an apple. "I don't really like fruit, I would have preferred a nice, big bowl of Cheerios!" She smiled. "My mom always insisted about the nutritional foods and all, but I just never cared I guess that just makes me a bad apple!" She laughed at her own joke. "Man, I'd do anything for a cigarette right now"

Sophie opened her chest drawer and pulled out a pack of Marlboro. "Here, help yourself" She tossed them to her friend and Lexie caught them on the air.

"Sophie Johnston, you never cease to amaze me" Lexie smiled widely and lit up a cigarette "I swear I wouldn't know what to do without you in this horrible place" She blew out a mouthful of smoke.

Sophie didn't say a word, she just sat there, never taking her eyes off her friend; watching the way Lexie grudgingly chewed her apple and smoked at the same time. She waited until her friend finished her milk up to the last drop; and she also waited for the right time; the time for Lexie to start feeling drowsy and lightheaded.

7:45 PM

"Uhm Soph-phie, don't yo-u think it's get-ting a little warm in here?" Lexie mumbled. "I think I'm ge-tting dizzy" Lexie tried to get up but her legs quickly gave way. "W-hat's ha-ppening?" Lexie's sight was now blurred and distorted, so she decided to remain in bed.

Sophie got up and walked to her friend. "Take it easy Lexie, you're not dying or anything, I hope; it's just the drug I gave you" Sophie placed her hand on Lexie's shoulder and gently pushed her down to bed.

"You drug-ged me?" Lexie barely managed to ask. "But how w-hy?"

"The milk" She said simply. "And because I had to, and as far as I can see, you need another two pills, 'cause you're still too aware of things, and you need to be a lot woozier than this". Sophie seized the magazine that Lexie was reading and pulled it free from her hand; her fingers were so tightly gripped around it, and her body was slightly starting to sweat. Sophie opened Lexie's mouth and gently placed two pills inside. The latter tried to spit them out but Sophie harshly shoved them back against her throat. "Swallow them Lexie, I don't want to be rude, the warden is waiting for us, and she hates it when we're late"

"The wa-rden huh? I shou-ld have kno-wn better" Lexie moistened her lips. "She's so n-ot my t-ype, I like Ben Browder though, don't you th-think?

"Ben Browder? who the hell is Ben Browder?" Sophie shrugged.

"Fars-cape"

"Oh, yeah, Ben Browder, yes, I like him too" She shook her head; of course she didn't know who Ben Browder was. "Damn it Lexie, you're so high you can't even see the seriousness of all this, sorry for doing this to you Bond, but it's either you or me" She smiled. "And I choose me"

"I understand, So-phie, I would have done the ss-ame thing"

"See? you would have also chosen to save yourself!"

"Naa.-ww I wo-uld have chosen you"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wednesday evening 7:55 P.M.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Halliwell manor Yes, Lexie Bennett lives here Who is this?"

"You don't know me, I'm your sister's friend, and I just wanted to tell you that Lexie is in great danger

"What are you talking about, this is not amusing, who are you?"

"Let me finish, I don't have enough time; they are planning to kill her this Saturday, during the games

"Kill her, Games? What the hell are you're talking about?!!

"She'll be competing in Soccer and Swimming, and they're planning to kill her during her swimming competition around 10:00 A.M; they'll pretend she suffered a heart failure due to her swimming efforts, but the truth is that she's going to be drugged"

Piper was completely shocked. "But how do"

"Sorry, but I have to goâ€ think about what I said, just do something about it, and do it quick, I mean it!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wednesday Evening 8:00 P.M.

Sophie hung up the phone and took a deep breath; she knew that what she did was the right thing, because she wanted to save her friend at any cost, but she also knew that the cost was too high; it meant risking her own life.

"Thank you Dorothy" Sophie whispered softly before letting herself out of the guard's room.

"Sure Sophie, any time" Dorothy's words lingered inside; Sophie was gone before she even finished talking.

"_Ok, here I go"_ Sophie pulled down her shirt and knocked confidently on the Warden's door. She let herself in before Rose could say a word; but stood silently by the doorframe.

"You're late!" The warden's cold words hit Sophie's ears. "Why are you alone? where's that little friend of yours?" Rose quickly walked to the door and violently pulled Sophie inside. "Close the door, stupid!"

"She's not coming" Sophie swallowed hard but never took her eyes from the warden's enraged face. "I changed my mind you are not hurting her" She swalloed nervously.

The warden raised her hand and slapped Sophie with violence. The latter staggered but managed to keep her balance. "And who the hell are you to decide if I can hurt her or not!?" Rose spat with anger.

"I'm her friend, and you are not going to mess her life, she's a good girl, she's not like us, just leave her alone" Sophie's respiration was faster now.

"Sophia, you have no friends, you are a second class scum; you're nothing but a murderer" Rose watched the girl's face grimaced with pain and she chuckled. "What would you think she'd say if she new you killed your mother and your older sister?"

"Shut up!" Sophia covered her ears and glared at the sarcastic woman. "I was drugged that day; I was drugged when they came to visit me; you gave me the drug!! Remember? You injected me the fucking drug!" Sophie desperately walked toward the laughing warden.

"Shut up Sophia and stay away from me or I'll swear I'll do something drastic!"

"I don't care what you do to me, I'm just not going to let you hurt her!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mother Theresa, taking care of the weak ones" Rose chuckled and slapped her again. This time, Sophie landed heavy on her hip. "I've had it with you Rose" She slowly got on her feet, wiped the blood from her lips, and slowly walked toward her aggressor. "You better enjoy this little charade of yours, 'cause it won't last long" Sophie nodded and smiled arrogantly. "I'm going to ruin everything for you, and I'm going to be so fucking pleased and proud of myself for being the one that brings you down; oh, yes, you're going to pay, just as Lexie said you would"

"You stupid bitch!" Rose brutally shoved Sophie's body against the wall and buried her arm on her throat. "You think you're so smart huh?" Well, let's see how you get yourself out of this one!" The warden turned the girl around, handcuffed her wrists behind her, and threw her on the floor; Sophie landed face down, her nose started bleeding but she didn't pay any attention to the warm liquid on the floor, she was too busy trying to catch her breath. She didn't make a sound, even though she wanted to scream for help; she just was not going to give that pleasure to her infuriated enemy.

"If I recall well, I believe you always liked this good stuff" Rose smirked while she carefully prepared an injection. Sophie's eyes quickly started welling, but she bit her lips to avoid releasing her fear.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you? This is the way I solve all my problems.. and you, Sophie Dear, are becoming a major problem for me".

"Please Rose, don't do it", Sophie finally implored. "Don't "

"Shut up Sophia, you started all this, now you face the consequences; you can't be on my side and defend that stupid girl at the same time, besides, I can't go back now, I have to finish this".

She grinned, still fixing the syringe. "And then, this Saturday, I'll get rid of your little friend" She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll cover my tracks well, as I always have" She felt confident because she knew she had a good friend on her side; The Coroner. Rose walked slowly toward Sophie and gently turned her on her back. "Good bye love".

Sophie closed her eyes when she started feeling the once precious fluid; the fluid she shamelessly used to beg for was now threateningly running through her veins; she knew it was the end, and she also knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it; but she was happy, she was happy because she knew she had done the right thing; for once in her life, she had done something good by saving her friend's life and pulling Rose and the other guards, along with her, straight to hell. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Rose's spiteful ones staring at her. Sophie managed to draw a weak smile before closing her eyes forever. Knowing for a fact that Lexie's sisters were going to do the right thing: Send that bitch straight to hell!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thursday Morning.... 10:00 AM

"Did you call Darryl?" Prue stood impatiently by the phone.

"Yes Prue, I've already called him, and he's on his way here." Piper grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her to the living room, where Phoebe was also sitting nervously. "Sit tight, both of you, I'll go get some coffee" Piper sweet voice seemed to had a soothing effect on her sisters, because they both leaned back on the sofa and nodded at the same time. Piper smiled weakly and headed for the kitchen. "Good, I'll be right back"

"Prue, you think she's ok?" Phoebe spoke softly.

"I don't know Phoebe, I just don't know what to think anymore"

Piper was heading for the living room when the phone rang. It was Darryl. Phoebe and Prue were quick by the phone but Piper had already the phone in her hands.

"Yes Darryl... I understand, believe me, but we were hoping you could come to the manor and... yes, Darryl ... uhu, yes Darryl... ok, bye!"

"What do you mean 'bye'! why isn't he coming?" Prue shouted. "I can't believe him!" She walked angrily back to the living room. "He knows about last night's phone call, right? I mean, you did tell him right?"

Piper shook her head, hastily following her annoyed sister to the living room. "Can you let me talk, Prue?" Piper took a deep breath and gently scratched her eyebrow with her finger.

"He said that he was waiting outside Judge McGowan's office, and that as soon as he had the search warrant in his hands he'd call us"

"It's ok Prue, she's fine, Lexie is fine, we just have to stay calm, that's all" Phoebe gently wrapped her arms around her. "We'll just have to wait for Darryl's news, andâ€ and everything's going to be ok, I promise" Phoebe kissed her sister's soggy eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thursday Afternoon 3:00 P.M.

"_Come on Bond, open your eyes, everything's going to be ok, I promise, just try to come out of this, please, do it for me. Bond?, I know you're listening, open your eyes...open them...Bond...Bond"_

Lexie slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her head. "Sophie?" She was so dizzy and so tired to try to get up, so she didn't even try it. She carefully rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out where she was. She softly rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and wet her lips; after a short while, she finally figured it out.

"_My God! I'm in Sophie's room, but" _She closed her eyes tightly and recalled yesterday's events. _"Help me God, I don't know what really happened, I need to speak to Sophie"_ She winced as she tried to sit up. _"What time is it? why am I still in bed? why didn't anybody wake me up?" _She took a deep breath and finally sat herself up.

"So, Sleeping Beauty's finally awaken" The warden spoke scornfully; she was patiently sitting in front of the bed.

"What did you do to me? where's Sophie?" Lexie squinted and leaned back on the bed's board.

"I didn't do anything to you for the moment; but don't worry, we still have plenty of time" The warden got up and slowly walked to Alexia. "You look so pretty when you're sleeping" She slid the back of her fingers on the girl's cheek, gently caressing her, but Lexie shoved her hand away with a quick stroke.

"Get your bloody hands away from me!"

"You know?.... this cockiness of yours isn't going to take you anywhere".

"Cut the shit! I asked you where Sophie was!" Lexie rubbed her eyes and scanned the room again.

"I don't know she could be in heaven or she could be in hell, either way, I'm glad she's gone"

"What?!" Lexie bent over and glared at the cynical woman. "She can't be she was just with me she said... she told me... she just can't"

"Ok, that's enough, I just wanted to make sure you came out of this 'trip', but unfortunately, you have a ticket back" The warden smirked, grabbed Lexie's arm and rolled back her sleeve; the latter struggled to be released, but Rose was stronger, she slapped the frail girl and finally injected a drug into her system. "This is a downer; it's not coke, so don't get excited" Rose smirked. "You see there's a lot of chaos going on outside; investigating Sophie's unfortunate sad decease" She smiled with mockery, watching with joy the way Lexie was quickly pulled into a sea of nothingness. "and I can't afford having you around saying all kinds of stupid things; so you're going to be out of circulation, again, but only for a little while love, maybe until tomorrow" The warden chuckled. "Good night precious" She carefully hid the empty syringe in her coat pocket and left the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thursday Night 8:00 PM

"Here we've been, like a bunch of idiots, waiting for Darryl to come to our house or to at least call, but nothing!" Prue spoke with anger.

"Prue, he did call, twice, and said that he was still waiting for that order, that Judge McGowan was still busyâ€ he asked us to be a little more patient, remember" Piper threw her hands to the air and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're giving him such a hard time, he's doing everything he can, and let me say that it's quite a lot"

"Yeah? well I don't think so; I... I still think he can do better than this and... and I can't wait any longer; Phoebe, come on, let's get you in the car, we're going to find Darryl; coming Piper?"

Thursday Night. 8:23 P.M.

It was dark outside, and the manor's lights were still off; A loud roar was suddenly heard and a black Ducati motorcycle stopped at the entrance of the Halliwell's house. A tall man got off the bike, took off his helmet, and placed it on the bike's seat. He sighed and placed his hand inside his jacket, checking that the package he was supposed to deliver was still inside; he smiled when he felt it, and snobbishly approached the main door.

He knocked a couple of times but nobody came to the door; so, he shook his head with annoyance and walked to his motorcycle. He waited there for approximately half an hour until he decided not to waste anymore time; He put his helmet on, but before leaving he scratched some words on a piece of paper and slid it under the door. He walked hastily to his motorcycle, turned the engine on, and drove away at high speed.

****

_**Sorry Phoebe, I have other things to do, I can't wait any longer; I have the tape you wanted, I'll give it to you tomorrow at school or give me a call and I'll bring it after classes.**_

_**This is my cell number: 555.765.098**_

_**Kevin Spencer. **_

_****_

Thursday Night... 10:07 PM

Piper opened the manor's door and stepped aside to let her sisters in.

"I'm going to take Phoebe to her room, she needs to rest, and I'll be right back to see what we're going to do next" Prue guided her sister to the stairs, even though Phoebe was reluctant to go to bed.

"I'm ok, Prue, really, the headache is almost gone" Phoebe whined.

"Nuh uh; you're going to bed now missy, we'll fill you in later, but right now you need to rest"

"Oh all right, all right, but please, do take notice that I'm doing this against my will!"

"All right then, notice taken! come on up to bed!"

"Hurry up Prue; I'll make some coffee in the meantime" Piper shouted, inadvertently stepping on the white piece of paper. She locked the door and headed for the kitchen.

The piece of paper remained there, unseen.

Tbc

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Pain

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Pain

Friday Morning10:47 A.M.

"Come on Alexia, wake up damn it!" The warden slapped the girl's face several times to make the girl's grogginess go away. Lexie slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them back. The residues of the drug were still doing their job on her malnourished, frail body. Rose didn't care about Lexie's weakness, nor the way she was feeling; so, she slapped her again as soon as she watched her slowly drifting away. "Wake up, damn it" She slapped her again and Lexie flinched in pain. She opened her eyes and saw the warden's hand slowly being raised, getting ready to hit her again but she quickly shied back. "Please, no more" Her words were barely a whisper and she tightened her eyes, waiting to receive the hard blow anyhow. The warden slapped the girl several times more, and instead of waking her up, she made Lexie fall into some sort of wooziness.

The warden smiled with satisfaction and lowered her hand with arrogance. "There's no way I'm going to make you stand on your feet, right? I'm going to have to inject some good stuff to get you up and keep you going until tomorrow's games"

Rose uncovered Lexie's body and rolled up her sleeves. "No, no, cocaine leaves marks, so I better inject it in your foot again" She took off Lexie's shoes, followed by her purple socks, and started injecting the cocaine without any resistance from the latter. "Everybody knows that injected cocaine starts working in three or four minutes, so you'll be as good as new in no time" Rose smiled widely. "In case you didn't know, let me explain how it works" She finished injecting the drug and turned to the unconscious girl. "Listen kiddo, your body will respond to cocaine use in other ways such as increased heart rate, blood pressure and breathing; so you might experience heart trouble"; She smirked. "It's a shame, right, I mean, I believe your heart needs to be treated with care"; She patted Lexie's cheek. "Cocaine also increases alertness, stamina, and feelings of euphoria while reducing fatigue, a desire to sleep and hunger; which is what I need from you right now" Rose scratched her head and lifted Lexie's eyelids to check her pupil. "Cocaine also allows some people to work, dance, or 'swim' with little or no sleep at all.... that's interesting, right? I think you already love this stuff, don't you?"

"What?" Lexie quickly got out of bed and glanced around the room, she immediately spotted Rose disdainfully sitting by the end of the bed. "What are you doing here? where's Sophie?" She felt so alive and energetic; but couldn't quite put her mind in motion. "I feel ww-eird, what the hell did you do to me?" She rubbed her temples.

"Chill, chill; sit down and listen carefully to what I have to say"

"No, I'm perfectly well standing as it is, so go ahead and say whatever it is you want to say"

"Ok then, I've injected cocaine in your blood system, so that you could be ready for tomorrow's sports events; buuuut, I must warn you to keep your mouth shut about the drugs and everything else, or I will see that you get back into the SHU, and make it a little rougher too; and I think you wouldn't like it, now, would you?"

"Of course not, I'm not stupid; I'll keep my mouth shut" Lexie scanned the room. "But I have to find Sophie, I need to tell her I had this bad dream, I, I... she said... she was... uhm, she" Lexie winked several times and suddenly it hit her; she gasped and glared back at the sarcastic woman, finally realizing what was going on. "It wasn't a dream, right?" Her eyes quickly started welling. "She's dead... Sophie is dead! No, you've killed her! I remember you said something... Oh my God, You fucking killed her!" She quickly opened the door and ran out of her friend's room, barefooted; her heart hammering in her chest; She didn't know where she was heading, she just wanted out, and running away seemed to be the right thing to do at the moment; she felt so empty, so responsible, but most of all, she felt so alone.

The warden also rushed outside, and started chasing Lexie. "Get her!" She shouted through the halls. "Somebody get that girl!" She didn't have to scream twice; a couple of girls came out of nowhere and quickly stopped Lexie.

"Thank you" Rose finally arrived gasping and breathing heavily. She clasped her baton and hit Lexie's lower back. The latter felt heavy on her knees but Rose picked her up with hatred. "You are coming with me"

Rose entered the infirmary and asked the nurse to leave her alone with Lexie. She helped the sobbing girl to climb on the examining table and made her rest. Rose knew that she had to do something, and whatever it was, it had to be quick.

"Listen Alexia, I can't kill you right now because it will arouse suspicions about the Center, but don't you think I wouldn't do it" She grabbed the girl's face and tightened her grip around her mouth. "Do you understand so far?". Lexie quietly nodded.

"Good; now let me tell you a few things about the drug I just gave you; it's cocaine, and you must know about how it really works; this is if you want to live; 'cause I won't think twice about overdosing you with some more of it; listen carefully, cause I'm only going to say it once" The warden pulled her hair back and turned her back on the frightened, hyperventilated girl.

"A cocaine overdose can cause a heart attack or stroke. The clearest sign of overdosing is your face turning blue. You may also look very pale, be very limp, you will be able to breath and see, but not able to talk. Your breathing and pulse may be slow and shallow or may stop altogether. You may vomit, shake or have a seizure, You will suffer of chest pain, pressure, tightness or shortness of breath or suddenly collapse and become unconscious; now tell me, are you going to shut up and do as I say, or should I worry?" The warden opened one of the drawers and pulled out a syringe.

"Ok.. ok... I g-et your point" Lexie followed the warden's hand with her eyes and released a big chunk of air when the needle was thrown on the shabby desk beside her.

"I think you are hooked on cocaine by now, and you must know that if you skip your daily dosage, well, you will experience an intense crash; that means that you will experience physical exhaustion, cold-like symptoms, depression, and anxiety, so if this happens, you'll know it's time for the next dose, meaning you need more cocaine, and I'll be eagerly waiting for you to come into my office and 'beg' for it".

"Oh, don't worry, I certainly won't; I rather die first"

"Really? well, we'll see about that"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Friday..... 3:39 PM

"Ok, Darryl just called, he said that Judge McGowan wanted to meet with us" Piper had the car's keys on her hand. "Phoebe, wait here sweetie, I'll go get Prue, she's in the Dark Room.

"Ok" Phoebe walked slowly to the door and opened it with caution. She placed her hand on the doorframe and unexpectedly her body tensed; she grasped her hand tightly on the edge of the frame and gasped, taking a deep breath; while some strange images started flashing inside her mind.

"Phoebe!" Prue shouted from the foyer. "What is it honey?!" She hastily ran to her and gently seized her sister's hand to pull it away from the wood-frame. "Phoebe what did you see?" Prue asked calmly, slowly turning her head to meet Piper's worried eyes.

"Oook" Phoebe answered; her voice was slow and shallow. "Prue, I need you to look on the floor, and find a white piece of paper".

"Phoebe, this is so not the time to"

"Just do it Prue!" Phoebe raised her voice with nervousness.

"Ok, ok, chill out, jeeze, Phoebe, stop being so bossy, that's my department" Prue and Piper carefully scanned the floor until they finally found the so-called 'white piece of paper'.

"Here it is" Piper picked it up. "Now what?" She raised both eyebrows and barely shook her head, with mockery.

"Read it... read it! Phoebe shouted impatiently.

Piper walked toward Phoebe and stood by her side. "Ok, ok". She unfolded the white sheet and started reading it aloud.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Phoebe placed a hand on her chest and repeatedly patted it. "Prue, quickly, quickly dial that phone number, get me Kevin on the line" Phoebe's worried face suddenly sparkled with joy. "WE GOT HER! PRUE, PIPER, WE'VE GOT THE BITCH!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Friday..... 5:51 P.M.

Rose entered Lexie's room and found her on bed, curled up in a fetal position. She smiled rewarded and walked slowly to the girl. "Hello, love are you cold?... your body is shivering"

"Leave me alone! get the hell out of here!" Lexie sat up and revealed her sweaty face to the warden. "I don't need it...I don't need it, I don't need anything from you!" She tried to convince herself.

"Is that so?... And why do you suppose that I'm here to give you something?"

"J-just leave me alone, I'll be ok, I'll b-be ok". She still tried to convince herself, rather than the obnoxious woman in front of her.

"Uhm, Lexie, have you thought about your heart? you're forcing it"

Lexie slowly turned her gaze to Rose and raised an eyebrow. "You're not fooling me" Her jaw started quivering. "My heart has nothing to do with it"

"Come on, stop being so pigheaded, why don't you just admit that you want this stuff badly?" Rose pulled out a syringe from her pocket. "Take off your shoe, and your sox too"

Lexie bent down her head in defeat, finally accepting the warden's offer. "My shoe? what for why my shoe?" She asked; her voice slightly shaking.

"Leeexie... Leexie, there's where you've been injected, love" The warden crooned her answer and smiled with sarcasm.

"Lexie took off her shoe and pulled out her sock. Her hands were trembling out of control; She covered her eyes with her hands and prepared to welcome the revitalizing, restorative solution. She tightened her lips, hating herself for stupidly diminishing into the warden's web.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Friday Evening.... 7:38 P.M.

"Ok, girls, I've talked to the judge, and he's ready to see us all"

"Great!" Prue sprung up from her chair and started heading for the Judge's door. "Piper, bring the tape!"

"Uhm... Prue, he said he'd call us in a few minutes" Darryl blushed.

"It's ok Darryl, we understand" Phoebe spoke with sweetness. "Come sit by my side, Prue Halliwell" Phoebe knocked a couple of times her blind cane on the chair. Prue rolled her eyes and walked to Phoebe's side.

"I swear I'm about to have a stroke or something!" Prue mumbled before she plunged herself on the chair.

Phoebe smiled, grabbed her sister's hand, and squeezed it against her chest. "I love you Prue" She whispered. Her eyes fixed on an empty spot on the floor.

"I love you too, sweetie, and very much" Prue leaned over and kissed her sister's temple.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Friday.....9:47 PM

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight" Prue spoke softly as she waited patiently for Piper to open the jeep's door.

"We have to try at least" Phoebe leaned her chin on Prue's shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll go and pick up Kevin and take him to the Judge" Phoebe sighed deeply. "I don't know why did the Judge want to see him before signing the warrant; but as soon as he talks to him, we'll go find Lexie"

"Fine". Piper added. "I'll wake you both up at 6:00 AM, and we'll be outside the Judge's office before he arrives there"

"Ok" Prue mumbled. "If there's nothing else we can do, then I'm going to bed, I'm busted"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saturday Morning.........6:15 A.M.

Lexie opened her eyes to the persistently and annoyingly sound of the bell and stared at the ceiling. _"My God, when is this going to end?"_ She slowly uncovered her already trembling body but didn't have the strength to get out of bed. _"I wish I had the guts to end this hell" _She softly wiped her eyes and tried to focus on the tilted clock that hanged on the wall. "All right, all right I'm coming" She carelessly shoved the sheets away and groggily got on her feet. Her mouth was dry, so she picked up an almost empty can of Dr. Pepper and sipped the last hot, drops. "Ewww!" She disgustedly shook her head and slowly searched for her grooming items.

Rose quietly opened the door and let herself in. "You awake?" She walked to the still sleepy girl and caressed her face. As always, Lexie shoved the woman's hand with one sturdy blow and glared at her.

"Don't touch me" She hissed as she hastily walked to her bed and grabbed the sheet to cover her body.

"I love your boxers" the warden sighed deeply. "You are much prettier than Sophia was"

"Don't you dare to even mention her name"

"Listen love, I can do what I please; haven't you noticed that?" She chuckled. "Besides, you are about to be on a better mood... I brought a little present for you"

"Take it with you, whatever it is, I don't want it"

"You will need it love, or you wont be able to compete". The warden smiled at the shaky girl and carefully bent down to place the syringe on the bed. "Don't be late for breakfast; games will start at 8:00 AM sharp; your first game is soccer, you'll be playing two 1 hour consecutive games, and then swimming competence at 10:00" Rose smiled and left the room feeling convinced of Lexie's weak spot.

Alexia stared at the syringe for a few seconds and then turned her gaze to the door. She slowly sat on the bed and pretended not to be interested on the little present; she glimpsed over her shoulder and shook her head, trying to convince herself that she didn't need any kind of drug prowling inside her body. She exhaled a relatively huge amount of air and fixed her eyes on the threatening hypodermic that temptingly laid next to her side. After giving it a lot of thought, she reluctantly picked it up and bit her lower lip with extreme anxiety; she had finally given in.

"_I'm sorry mommy, I know you must be ashamed of me right now, but I swear I can't help it!_" Lexie cried in silence. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and extended her arm flat on the nightstand. "I'll just stick this fucking needle in my arm; it's easy... it should be easy... come on Lexie". She propped herself. "I can do it!" She grimaced when she felt the needle penetrating her shaky arm and quickly shook her head, screaming with pain. "Holly shit!" She mumbled after screaming. _"This stuff really hurts"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday morning 9:55 AM

Lexie walked slowly and heavily outside the field; her breathing was ragged and she was sweaty and exhausted. She had played two consecutive soccer games with no times out and no recuperating time between them. The sun had been especially hot that day, so she sat on the dry yellow grass, and gently dropped her back on the warm soil, trying hard to regain and steady her breathing.

"Come on, Bennett, you're next" Leslie covered the sun with her hand and looked up to find Karen standing beside her.

"I'm next for what?" Lexie asked between ragged breaths. "I need water"

"Swimming competitions are next, there you can drink as much water as you like" Karla chuckled and bent down to pull Lexie's arm. "Now, Get your ass ready"

"I can't Karla, I need to rest... to recuperate first" Lexie was really tired and out of breath; she didn't know, but her heart was now beating at a faster pace. She tried to get rid of the guard, but Karla tightened her grip.

"If you need strength, I know how you can get it, come on" Karla dragged Lexie into the dressing rooms.

"No, I don't want any more drugs, I had some just a few hours ago" Lexie spoke nervously. She tried to get away but two girls quickly stopped her and shoved her against the wall.

"Hold her tight" Karla smiled and slowly waved the syringe in front of the frightened girl's face.

"Please, Karla, no more; I don't want any more" Lexie cried as she struggled with all her strength to get herself free from the two girls.

"Oh, look at this" Karla saw the purple-reddish mark on Lexie's right arm. "So you've tried it here; like a real 'pro', haven't you?" She smiled surprised. "Then you wouldn't mind if I try it there myself, would you?" Karla didn't wait for Lexie's reply; she just grabbed a hold of her arm and slowly injected the drug. "Ok, sweetheart, go ahead and win the gold!" She drew a wicked smile on her face and winked an eye to the two helping girls.

Which, by the way, didn't look so pleased with Karla's actions. The two girls stared at Lexie for a while, making sure she wasn't overdosed and then let her loose. "You ok?" One of them asked; sounding a little concerned.

Lexie rubbed her sore arm and fixed her eyes on the girl. "Like if you cared!" She walked to her locker and annoyingly snatched a swimsuit. "I'll win the fucking competence" She started undressing in front of Karla and the girls; and quickly changed into the black suit. Karla was frozen, smiling evilly, watching how the girl's firm body slowly became visible in front of her.

"You have a great, beautiful body" Karla fixed her eyes on Lexie's and slowly approached her.

"Yeah? "Well, thank you; but fortunately for me, it's hands off for you!" She turned her back to Karla and hastily left the dressing rooms, heading straight to the pool. She was feeling great, her stamina was overflowing, and she wanted to win. Arriving at the pool, she stood by the rim and clapped her hands together. "Come on lets get this over with!" She prepared herself and waited for the signal.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: A Light in the Shado...

**C.C. McKenna**

**Blood on the Field**

**Chapter twenty-nine**

**September 17, 2004**

**A Light in the Shadows.**

A/N : Ok, I don't know how did you do it, but here I am, bringing Sophie back.

I had to rewrite some of the story, but I hope it turns out ok.

This is just for you, **PrincessPinky,** **PEANUT2LB,** and **Emptyroom.** Thank you

all for your great encouraging words! I also like Sophie myself!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saturday Morning 9:55 A.M.

"All right... wake up, come on...tell me how are you feeling?" Dorothy gently slapped the girls face and waited for her reply. The girl winced and slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what ...w-where am I?"

"In my house" Dorothy gently brushed back the hair from the girl's eyes.

"I don't understand...I was, I was..."

"I know where you were; but you're in my house now; so stop worrying, you're safe in here"

"Y-you'll get in trouble" The girl hissed.

"You're damn right **Sophie; **I am in deep shit as it is, but I just can't go back now, it's too late for that"

"I still don't understand... how... how did you get away with it?" She breathed deeply and tightened her lips, trying to suppress the pounding inside her head.

"Well; on Wednesday night, we called the coroner because Rose said you were dead; when he came, I was with you in the infirmary, and we found out that you were seriously overdosed... but still alive; He said that there wasn't really much left to do, so he signed the death certificate and left in a hurry. Thank God he had a party to attend; but before leaving he ordered me to bag you and put you in a box" Dorothy wiped a tear away from her face. "I couldn't do that, I took you outside and put you inside my car's trunk; nobody knew about it" Dorothy took a deep breath. "So I went back inside, grabbed some 'very' large pieces of meat from the kitchen and put them inside the bag" Dorothy nervously chewed her lower lip and chuckled. "The rest was easy, I locked the box and called Karla to help me get rid of 'you'; thank God she didn't want to open the box; I guess she felt responsible in some way" Dorothy walked away from the bed, shaking her head and feeling kind of guilty herself. "We knew that nobody was going to claim your body...We all know you have no family" She shamefully bent down her head. "They are still blaming the cooks for stealing the meat" She chuckled, pretending to be cool. "And Rose...well, Rose just didn't take the time to check up on you; she trusted us"

"So... you risked your own life to save mine" Sophia whispered.

"Yes; and I don't regret it" Dorothy smiled weakly. "I'll do it all over again if I had to"

"Thank you" Sophie sighed, holding her gaze steady into Dorothy's sweet eyes. "I'll be forever grateful to you...I'll be your fucking slave!"

"Glad to see you are finally back, Sophia Johnston"

"Yeah, it's good to be back...in fact, it's good to be alive!" She smiled widely. "Mmm, by the way; what day is today?"

"Saturday; the Annual Sports Spree is being held right now"

"Saturday!?!" Sophie hastily sat up. "What time?"

"Around ten A.M.; why?"

"Lexie!, they're going to kill Lexie!; hurry, we have to go there!" Sophie tried to get on her feet but as soon as she stood up, she dropped back on the bed.

"Sophie!" Dorothy was quick on the girl's side. "You're not well right now, don't try that stunt again"

"You don't understand Dorothy, Lexie is in big trouble...Rose is going to drug her and kill her as soon as she gets in the water, for the swimming competitions" Sophie spoke between breaths.

"You can't do anything Sophia; nobody knows you are still alive, and you better stay that way; so let me see what I can do" Dorothy grabbed a glass of water and placed it on the girl's mouth. "I'm going to go over there and try to help her, but you're staying put" Dorothy placed the glass back on the night table and covered Sophie's body with a light sheet. "I'll be back as soon as I can; do you understand?" She stared into Sophie's watery eyes.

"Yes" Sophie answered softly; swallowing the big gulp inside her throat.

"Promise me you'll stay here until I get back" Dorothy stood beside the bed and waited for Sophia's reply.

"I promise; but what am I going to say to your family; do they know I'm here?

"Don't worry about that; I leave alone; so just stay here, and wait till you hear from me"

"Cool; just hurry up...do something, please, save her"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Piper's Jeep pulled up on the parking lot of the Sylmar Juvenile Hall and the three girls quickly ran to the main entrance. Two tall and overweighed guards quickly stopped them on their tracks by spreading their arms to block their way.

"Sorry, you can't go in; visiting hours are Sundays from one to four" One of the fat guards spoke coldly; placing her hand on Prue's chest to hold her back when she insisted to go in.

"Yeah, we know, but we must go inside; we need to see the warden" Prue swatted the guard's hand from her chest and shove herself through; causing the guards slightly to stumble back. Phoebe and Piper smiled at her sister's pushy attitude and followed her inside.

The guards were taken aback by Prue's cockiness and determination and stood still for a couple of seconds before they decided to go after them. Seeing what was going on, another guard hastily walked around the counter. "The warden can't see you right now; we are having our annual sports spree, and she has to be present, you know" The guard in charge stepped in and tried to reason with the obviously anxious girls, holding all three of them at the same time.

"Yeah, I know, that's why we have to be there" Prue insisted pulling herself away from Dorothy. "Please?" Prue tried again, not wanting to take no for an answer; while the other two guards stood behind them.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in" The guard softened her tone. "The best I could do is bring the warden here so you can talk to her, and believe me, she won't be pleased, and I'll be in a hell of lot trouble"

"Listen" Piper smiled sarcastically. "I don't think you understood what my sister said; we need to go to the pool and we need to go now; our sister is in trouble, she's going to get hurt and we wouldn't like that, now would we?

"Besides, the police is on their way" Phoebe added "we were just a little faster to get here, that's all".

"Police?" The guard cleared her throat and smiled weakly. "Why the police?"

"They have a search warrant" Piper spoke with annoyance. "And I believe they're shutting this place down, well at least until all investigations are done" Piper added with a still not so pleasant tone of voice. "But we don't have the time to be discussing this with you; we need to get to her...now!"

Prue rolled her eyes as she shook her head, knowing that there was absolutely no chance to get through that person's intellect. "Ok, this has been fun, but we have to run!" Prue had had enough, she just grabbed Phoebe's arm and started running, "You just run along with me Phoebes, trust me on this one" She tightened her grip. "Come on Piper!" She shouted without looking back.

"Prue... you're my eyes" Phoebe whispered and ran beside her sister, feeling safe under her grasp.

Piper started running too, but she was quickly held by the two corpulent women guarding the door; her arms were quickly secured on her back by the pissed off guards.

"Let go of me!" Piper shouted through gnashed-teeth and struggling to get her arms free. "Prue!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A whistle was blown and six girls lunged themselves into the pool. Each one of them doing their best effort; each one of them wanting to be the winner. Lexie quickly took the lead, leaving the rest of the girls way far behind; unaware of the fact that each stroke she made was furtively mining her life. When she arrived at the end of the pool, she rapidly submerged and turned herself around to impulse her body with her feet; She closed her eyes tightly when she felt a sharp, penetrating sting on her chest; but she intentionally ignored it; She just wanted to finish the last lap and get the hell out of the hot exhausting water.

Lexie stuck her head out of the water, a little bit higher than the usual, trying to suck in a larger mouthful of air; suddenly she stopped and placed both hands on her chest. She knew what was about to happen; that old sharply pain was all too familiar for her. She felt her fatigued body strongly pulled to the bottom of the pool, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her lungs quickly started burning and fear made itself present in her weak heart.

Prue and Phoebe arrived at the swimming pool and stood by the edge. Prue was frozen with fear. Her body suddenly started trembling just by looking at the huge amount of water in front of her.

"What?!" Phoebe shouted with desperation. "What's going on Prue?!" Phoebe grabbed her sister's arm tighter and shook it, trying to bring her sister back into motion.

"Holly shit!!" Phoebe suddenly figured it out while she listened to the water splashing in front of them. "YOU CAN'T SWIM!!" She shouted to herself. "Where is she Prue?... just tell me where the fuck is she!" Phoebe shook her sister's shoulders. "Come on Prue, take me there, get me closer to Lexie, find her for me and I'll jump!" Phoebe panicked.

Prue slowly reacted and swallowed hard. "I see her... come on" She grabbed her sister's hand and guided her to the other end of the pool; where a darker figure on the bottom could be easily spotted. "Just jump ahead, she's just in front of you, quickly" Prue was very concentrated in giving her sister the right instructions, never realizing that almost all the girls of the Sylmar Detention Center were now staring at them.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" The warden dropped the soda can she was holding and ran toward the Halliwells. "What are you doing in here? Who let you in?" Rose grabbed Phoebe's arm and stopped her from jumping inside the pool. Phoebe screamed loudly; she was desperate and worried, with only a self-made image of her drowned sister in her mind. Her blindness, and not being able to help her sister right now were the most horrible things she had ever experienced.

"Prue!" Phoebe frantically shouted again trying to free herself from the warden's grasp.

Prue was staring at the pool, absentmindedly, not being aware of what was going on with Phoebe. She was watching how her sister's body was being gradually sucked into the bottom. She wanted to jump, but she was terrified; her heart was beating so loud that she could actually hear it. "Let her go!" Prue unexpectedly reacted and turned to Phoebe's side; she saw the woman grabbing her sister's arms and it made her angry. "Just get your fat sweaty hands off my sister" She grabbed Phoebe's arm and harshly pulled her away from the Warden's grip.

"Jump Phoebe, she's in front of you...just make sure you go straight down, she's a-at t-the bott--om!" Prue managed to speak between ragged breaths. She was still trying to get rid of her nervousness, and didn't see the warden's hands pushing her violently to the ground. Prue fell on her back and watched with horror, almost as if it were in slow motion, how Phoebe fearlessly jumped into the water. The warden signaled the guards and they immediately seized Prue.

Prue was picked up from the floor, but she never took her eyes away from the pool; she was more interested in what was going on with her sisters than whatever was going on with her. She was anxiously watching how Phoebe was struggling to find her baby sister's limp body. She screamed and shouted, guiding her sister's frantic search; hoping Phoebe could hear her.

"Deeper Phoebe, deeper!" Prue shouted again; She nervously pulled her hair back, finally noticing the guards seizing her; She violently shook her arms free and turned to the Warden; her eyes filled with rage and fury; and with one single hasty movement of her hand, she sent the guards flying against a group of staring girls. Prue's strange reaction startled the warden; the first thing she though was to get away from her. She was petrified for a moment, but then started running.

**Phoebe was desperately trying to find her sister; she swam with caution under water, stretching out her arms, trying to find Lexie. She hated herself for not being able to see, for not being able to save her sister and, she needed air... she needed to breath.**

**She was well aware that time was running out for her and... and maybe it was already too late for Lexie. She felt her lungs burning, and a persistent hammering pain inside her head, but there was absolutely no way she was going back to the surface.**

**Suddenly, a blurred image started developing in front of her; her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was actually seeing. She blinked several times and slowly started focusing; She spotted her sister's limp body just a couple of feet away from her, quickly grabbed her, and hastily emerged from the water. **

**"Oh no you don't; you're not going anywhere... bitch!" Prue followed the warden, squinted her eyes and sent her violently into the swimming pool; Prue got closer to the water, she finally put aside her nervousness and maliciously narrowed her eyes again, pushing the woman all the way down to the bottom of the pool. Prue smiled widely; she was enjoying very much the way the fat woman was trying to get out of the water, but she was enjoying even more the warden's frightened and full of confusion face. **

**The inmates stared at each other laughing loudly; they were thrilled to see their keeper in the water; never imagining Prue was behind all this. **

**"Prue!" Phoebe shouted while trying to get Lexie out of the pool. "nnn-eed a hhha-nd in here!" She coughed some water out and tightened her grip around her sister's neck.**

**"Phoebe!" Prue knelt and stretched her arm to grab a hold of her sister. "I'm right in front of you sweetie, just reach out"**

**Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand and Prue pulled them both out of the water. She carefully placed her baby sister on the floor and quickly rolled her to one side, pumped her stomach and started CPR. "Get a doctor, call 911!" she looked up and yelled. Phoebe was on her knees, beside Prue, trying desperately to catch her breath. There was a sepulchral silence in the atmosphere; the tension in the air could be easily sliced with a knife.**

**The warden came out of the water and pulled out her gun, she walked to Prue and released the safety button. "Sorry love, but you can't come in here and do what you want" **

**Prue glared at the warden and saw the gun in her hand; her body tensed with fear but she dissimulated well. She knew she had to do something to protect her sisters and she didn't care if they found out about her powers. "It's all over, give it up" Prue spoke bravely, trying to distract the armed woman.**

**"You're wrong, it's over until I say it's over" -The warden waved her free hand and Karla walked closer to her side.**

**"What do you want me to do?" Karla was nervously looking at Prue. **

**"First take all the interns to their rooms and make sure they're locked inside; and then you and Dorothy will get your fat asses out here so we can get rid of these stupid bitches!" **

**"Uhm... Today is Dorothy's day off. Karla spoke nervously.**

**"Well, you come alone then, I don't need more witnesses" She walked closer to the three sisters on the floor. "Just don't take too long; we need to take care of them quickly" She carelessly waved the gun in front of Prue.**

**"Hey... careful with that thing!" Prue closed her eyes and turned her head to her shoulder. "You could hurt someone with that thing"**

**The warden laughed with sarcasm and watched how the rest of the guards quickly took the interns away. Prue slowly stood up and walked towards the heavy breathing woman; never taking her eyes off her. **

**"Stay there or I'll shoot...I swear I'll blow your brains out!" The nervous woman took a step back and hastily pulled back the trigger.**

**"I don't think so!" Prue flicked her hand and flew the gun away from the warden. Rose's eyes suddenly popped wide open. Prue smiled mockingly and walked slowly towards the surprised woman. "What?... scared? ... Lets see how you get out of this one" She flicked her hand again and tossed the warden over a nearby table. The latter rolled over the table and landed harshly on the floor, gasping with fear.**

**"What a-are you do-doing...HOW are y-you doing t-this?" The warden stuttered and hastily crawled under the table. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Dorothy arrived at Sylmar Detention Center and hastily walked inside. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Piper being held against her will on a chair; her hands tightly cuffed behind her and screaming like crazy, demanding to be released. "What is this? What's going on? She asked naively to the guards standing next to Piper. **

**"They came here demanding to see the Warden; and when we prohibited the entrance, they forced themselves in" One of the guards stated, matter-of-factly. **

**"They" Dorothy shrugged. "Who's they?"**

**"This girl's sisters" The guard hit Piper on the back of her head. "But don't worry, Patricia went to find the Warden to let her know about those intruders"**

**"I see" Dorothy surprisingly took out her gun and aimed it to the guards. "Let her go...now!" She skillfully waved her gun.**

**"Yes... sure Dorothy, whatever you say" One of the guards nervously grabbed the tiny silver key from her belt, her hands were shaking but she managed to quickly uncuffed Piper. As soon as Piper was free, she rubbed her wrists and glared back at the guards; but she refrained herself and just decided to go look for her sisters when she heard the police sirens just outside.**

**"Thank you" Piper glanced at Dorothy and gave her a weak smile. "Tell lieutenant Morris that we're inside" She ran inside the building, frantically looking for the pool area.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Prue shook her head. "I'm so disappointed" She lifted the table and tossed it away. "I thought you were tougher than this, ... I mean, you seemed tougher with a gun in your hand a few minutes ago" She waved her hand and lifted the scared woman through the air. "You enjoyed hurting young girls, didn't you?" Prue tossed the warden violently on the pavement and kept walking towards her. "You enjoyed watching them suffer!" She squinted her eyes and the warden rolled once more on the dirty floor. **

**"I don't know what are you talking about" The warden shouted with fear written all over her face and blood oozing out from her mouth, elbows and forehead. "Please stop"**

**"Mmmh, now that's strange; you're suddenly amnesic" Prue waved both hands and the trembling woman flew through the air and landed harshly on the soccer field; violently landing on her leg; A cracking noise immediately followed the fall. Prue smirked. "You see?" Prue walked closer. "This is the part where I usually sigh and try to help the injured party" She said with mockery. "But guess what? Right now I'm way too pissed to even think about helping you" She waved her hand again and the woman rolled brutally on the ground a couple of times more.**

**"I still don't know what do you want" The warden screamed in pain while she looked down at her leg and saw her exposed bone. "Help me please!" She sobbed nervously.**

**"Ha!... see, there's that word again.. 'please', I bet you don't even know the meaning of it"**

**Prue squinted and the warden rolled back a couple of feet; her leg started bleeding freely.**

**"Let me tell you something" Prue knelt beside the crying woman and squeezed her broken leg. "You picked the wrong girl to mess around with; you chose my sister... and now you've got a very angry and pissed off Halliwell on your back" Prue smirked. "Biiiig mistake; huge; now tell me how does it feel to be beaten up?" Prue kicked the warden on her ribs. "My sister had bruises on her stomach; do you know how she got them?" She kicked her again on the abdomen. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**"Prue...Phoebe!!" Piper shouted as she desperately ran to her sisters. But quickly realized that it was only Phoebe giving CPR to Lexie.**

**"The ambulance should be here any minute; where's Prue?" Piper whispered and quickly knelt beside her sisters. "How is she?" She asked, nervously looking at Lexie and quickly turning to check on Phoebe. "How are you baby?" She gently squeezed her sister's hand. **

**"I'm ok" Phoebe coughed again and took another deep breath. "And I guess Lexie is out of danger too, I gave her CPR" **

**"Thank God!" Piper nodded with relief and turned her gaze to Lexie, holding tightly her sister's limp hand. "What the hell happened? Where's everybody?"**

**"I don't know" Phoebe answered softly.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Daryl finally arrived, guided by Dorothy; and dozens of cops, all dressed in black and armed with heavy rifles, quickly surrounded the place.**

**Prue squinted and rolled the warden one more time, making her scream in pain. "You lucky bitch!" She muttered between clamped teeth.**

**"I've got her Prue" Daryl shouted and quickly ran to the warden's side. "I'll take care of her" He grabbed her arms and handcuffed her. Daryl knew what Prue was doing, but he acted naively. "Come on, you're in big trouble, Mrs. Vasques" Daryl spoke angrily and waited for the paramedics to take her away. The SWAT team quickly surrounded the screaming woman. "She's evil!... she's not real!...she's the devil herself!" The warden kept shouting and Prue smiled with arrogance.**

**"Ok, ok, Ms. Vasques; we understand...sure she is" Daryl rolled his eyes in front of the SWAT team. "I hope the paramedics get here soon, 'cause they need to give her something quick; I think she's hallucinating" Daryl chuckled. "Go to your sisters Prue, please" Daryl gave her a little push. Prue sighed and glared at the warden.**

**"Ok, Daryl, thanks" Prue walked away in a hurry, tightening her fists, still repressing her anger. She arrived hastily to her sister's side; she leaned closer to Lexie and placed her ear on her sister's face. "She's breathing with difficulty, but she's alive; thanks to Phoebe" She squeezed Phoebe's hand. "Where are those damn paramedics?!!" Prue gazed around. "And where the hell were you?" Prue raised her voice glaring at Piper. Her forehead was slightly gleaming with tiny drops of sweat and she was having a hell of a rough time trying to control herself. "Come on baby...wake up, talk to me" Prue turned back to Lexie, bent down, and softly kissed her eyelids and her temples, repeatedly.**

**"She'll be ok Prue; Phoebe gave her CPR" Piper whispered fixing her eyes on the eldest Halliwell, trying to figure out how was it possible for Prue to be so tough and so loving and gentle at the same time. **

**"They're here" Phoebe shouted and quickly stepped aside to give the paramedics some space. Prue never let go her sister's hand.**

**"Wait a minute...what...how did you?... Phoeeebe!" Piper shrugged her eyebrows and quickly stood by her sister's side, joyfully hugging her. **

**"Yes, I can see Piper.... I can see" Phoebe replied softly and fixed her gaze on Lexie; finally relishing her sister's features.**

**tbc** **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
  



	30. Chapter Thirty: The End?

C.C. McKenna

Blood on the Field

Chapter Thirty

Daryl knocked twice, very softly, on Lexie's hospital room; he didn't wait for an answer, slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was very dim lighted and the annoying beeping sound of the machine monitoring Lexie's heart was the first thing he became aware of. "How is she?" He whispered turning his gaze towards the bed; where Prue was quietly standing beside her sister, holding her hand.

Prue turned to Lexie and softly stroke her thumb on the back of her hand, confirming that she was still sleeping. "She is stable, aaa-lthough, she's been sedated most of the time" She looked at Daryl and barely smiled. "Thanks for coming"

"Hey... I love her too, you know" He returned the smile. "But, sedated...why? What for?" Daryl walked to the bed and handed a cup of hot coffee to Prue. "Is she in any pain?" He placed the remaining two cups of coffee on the side table.

"Thanks Daryl, Ohhh, I needed this" She sighed and hastily tasted the black steaming coffee. "Well, she has a lot of bruises, evidently she was badly hurt" Prue's eyes suddenly turned misty and swallowed hard; but the reason the Doctors want to keep her sedated is uhm...because she gets a little violent... she's... she's uh... addicted to cocaine Daryl" Prue lowered her head and gently squeezed Lexie's hand. "They are afraid she might hurt herself...or us"

"Oh man...I'm sorry Prue, I'm really sorry she had to go through all that" Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and remained quiet for a little while. "Uhm, I have some news, and I know they are going to make you feel a little better..." He broke the silence.

"What?" Prue raised her head and slowly wiped the silent tears from her eyes.

"The warden and all the rest of the guards are already in custody; and judge McGowan has denied bail" Daryl smiled. "The D.A. is now going to wait until Lexie is ready to testify against them"

"Oh" Prue softly nodded. "Actually, I don't...well...Ok, let me put it this way, I am really happy that bitch is in jail now, thanks Daryl.... but won't it be dangerous for Lexie?" She softly pulled back her hair to clear her face.

"No Prue, I promise nothing will happen to Lexie" Daryl softly squeezed her shoulder. "I would never allow it, you know that"

"All right then, I'll trust you" Prue turned to her baby sister again and gently stroke her cheek. "But that will have to wait until she's completely healed and disintoxicated"

"Yeah, sure, no problem... she can take all the time she needs" Daryl smiled weakly and slowly looked around. "Where are Phoebe and Piper?" He noticed their absence for the first time.

"They went home to take a shower" Prue sighed and rubbed the back of her neck; suddenly turning her attention towards Lexie; who in spite of being under a very heavy sedation, was very agitated.

"Mom?... mommy?" Lexie stirred restlessly; Prue could tell she was still asleep, but obviously having a nightmare.

"Prue squeezed her sister's hand and lovingly stroke her forehead. "She's been like this since last night... she's not getting the rest she needs"

"NOOO!" Lexie screamed and pushed away Prue's hand. In her nightmare, she was being violently held against her will by the warden's strong arms. "Let me go.... I don't want it!, please, I dd-on't want it... please, Sophie!...Sophie!... leave her alone... mom!! Phoebe!!

Phoebe... help, please..." Lexie was heavily sweating and violently throwing punches in the air; her respiration was heavy and out of control.

"It's ok Lexie, I'm right here....sshhh, everything is ok now... open your eyes sweetie, please, open your eyes for me, Lex...honey, you're safe"

Prue leaned over Lexie and strongly clinched her frail body; desperately trying to bring her sister's strong kicks and punches to an end.

"Please, I've got to have some...I need it...I'll do anything...please"

"Lex, baby, wake up please!" Prue insisted.

"Damn you...I'm awake, I'm awake...please!" Lexie screamed in obvious pain as her body tensed up in Prue's arms.

"Let me help you" Daryl quickly got closer and grabbed Lexie's shoulders, but she screamed even louder and fiercely kicked Prue's stomach.

Daryl quickly backed away. "I'm sorry," He whispered with embarrassment.

"It's ok, Daryl, I've got her" Prue bit her lower lip and tightened her arms around her sister's body. Lexie somehow managed to get one hand free and backhanded her sister with rage. Prue closed her eyes and silently winced in pain. "Lexie... it's me sweetie...your sister, come on, open your eyes" Prue took a deep breath, completely ignoring the thin trickle of blood that slowly appeared on the corner of her mouth, and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Want some help?" Daryl asked from a close by distance.

"No, no, I've got her...stay back"

"Please Prue...I need it...damn you...damn you...damn you!! Lexie closed her eyes and started crying instead of screaming as her body movements became stronger, even more violent than before.

"Prue?" Daryl insisted.

"I said I've got her, Daryl" Prue leaned over and pressed her body against Lexie's, getting a loud scream from the latter in return.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm telling you Piper, that bitch deserves a worse punishment than just a few years in jail" Phoebe sighed and stood outside Lexie's hospital room.

"What the hell?!" Phoebe heard the scream and quickly turned round, quickly opening the door.

"Prue! What's going on?!" Piper shouted and hastily ran to her sister's side; she quickly lunged herself on top of Lexie's body to help her sister immobilize Lexie as well.

"What took you so long?!" Prue released some air. "You should have been here ages ago"

Lexie kept bouncing on bed, randomly throwing punches away, and screaming her lungs out.

"Yeah, glad to see you too Prue!" Piper rolled her eyes. "How long has she been like this?"

"Well I don't know.... but it seems like ages to me" Prue muttered and slowly released the air she was holding.

After a while, Prue and Piper felt Lexie's struggle suddenly becoming weaker. "I guess she's finally giving in" Piper slowly turned her gaze to the eldest, "Prue, You're hurt" She reached out and gently wiped the blood away from her sister's face.

"It's nothing" Prue smiled weakly, "I'm...I'm f-fine"

"Get off me!... get the hell away from me!" Lexie started shouting again and violently shoved her sisters away. Her body desperately resenting the lack of drugs.

"Whoa" Piper and Prue quickly tightened their arms around her sister's body; Phoebe jumped in to the rescue.

"Shall I call the doctor" Daryl asked while watching the odd scene for quite a while now.

"No!" Prue and Piper quickly replied at the same time. "The doctor might want to strap her" Prue tightened her teeth. "And we cer-tainly don't approve of t-that treatment" She took a deep breath. "We'll handle her."

"O-K" Daryl looked at them, slightly shaking his head. "I'm sure you know what's best for her; and I hope you know what you're doing" He walked to the door and whispered a soft good night. He told the girls that he needed to go back to the station to talk to the D.A. about Lexie.

The girls spent all night at the hospital. Nurses and doctors kept checking on Lexie every five minutes, and unfortunately, all of them agreed that it was best for Lexie and for her sisters if she was admitted in the Betty Ford Center in Rancho Mirage, Ca.

At first, Prue was a little reluctant to the idea, she didn't want to send her little sister away from them, not again, she wanted her near, she was afraid of letting go; but Phoebe convinced her that it was the best thing to do since the Ford Center was the best on the field, and Lexie needed all the professional help she could get.

**_The End_**

**_of this first part........ Watch out for the next part of the series: _**

"**_Inexperienced Love"_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
